Re: DxD
by JamesAsmodeus
Summary: AS OF NOW BEEN DISCONTINUED! Dying at the hands of Trihexa, in his final moments, Issei Hyoudou is given a third chance in life. Being sent to live a new life in a new world, and in a new body...But how will he be able to do that when he starts as every monster's favorite meal!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is one of those ideas I've created in my spare time, and actually…it's not original since other people do it. I basically just red Re: Monster, both its Light Novel and Manga, marathoned and binge-watched shows, movies, and several other things for inspirations, and I'm now on a new roll of starting a new fic, so let's get started!**

 **Re: DxD**

 **A Highschool DxD/Re:Monster Crossover** **  
** **By Harutora75** **  
** **© 2015 . Harutora75, All rights reserved**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD, or anything else. I just own the Idea.**

* * *

 **Day 1:**

'… _Huh…w-where is this place?'_

When I woke up I felt a strange sensation of death wavering around me. My eyes barely opened, as if they were shut closed for a long time, and I couldn't move all of my limbs at all.

' _Wasn't I…fighting Trihexa with the others?'_

It felt like I was about to get crushed from the sensation like how a cockroach gets crushed by a foot. I was completely powerless to do anything against this feeling.

' _Are…Buchou and the others safe, did they escape?'_

Having these thoughts in my mind, I still couldn't find a way of finding out what or who gave of this aura due to the fact that I was neither able to open my eyes, nor to move my body, which felt weak, and for some reason, I felt…strange.

This feeling in my stomach…is it hunger? No. It's feels like…starvation.

' _Ddraig…Ddraig…Ddraig, where are you?!'_

I tried to call out to the dragon, hoping to get a reaction or so, anything at all.

…Nothing, nothing at all.

' _What happened…I can't remember anything…I 'm so hungry…'_

With those final thoughts, a strong drowsiness began to befall my mind, before I went back to a deep slumber.

* * *

 **Day 2:**

When I woke up again I felt hungry, also a little bit thirsty.

The aura of death was gone. Now don't misunderstand me, it didn't simply vanish. It was more like it was now subdued, it was still there though.

' _Just where am I?'_

I tried opening my eyes, resulting in me failing a few times, before finally succeeding with me seeing…darkness?

' _W-wait, am I…dead?'_

Wait…no, I shouldn't be asking that question right now. What happened to Trihexa? Where are Buchou and the others? Ddraig, can you hear me?!

SNORT

Before I even noticed, the wall of darkness in front of me shifted and moved around, before finally going back in place, the wall(?) somehow making soft but lots of snorting noises, as if it was sleeping.

' _Wait a minute…this isn't a wall, is it?'_

I tried to look closer and yes, it was indeed breathing, I can even feel their breath. Then I noticed something else, the breathing wall is covered in fur!

" _What…is this? Wait, can I move?"_

I tried to stand on my hands and feet, but I stopped when I planted my left hand on the ground to get back on my feet. Feeling a little strange I looked down on what was beneath me.

It wasn't my hand. Correction, it wasn't a hand at all. It was a hoof at the end of a short leg, a cloven hoof to be exact, like a pig's or another animal of some sort.

I held it in front of my face, then stretched it out and moved it back and forth in disbelief. I went left, it went right; I went left, right, left, right, up, down, sideway, up way, down way, and every way. Yep, that's clearly my hoof. The hoof that was moving because it was mine was my hoof. I have a hoof.

…Holy shit, I have a fucking hoof. Now that I think about it, it's kind of small.

Staring at the hoof in shock and disbelief, I looked around saw walls that looked like stone, and it was pretty dark, so I think I'm in a cave of some sort. I looked a little lower around me and saw a strange sight.

All around me were little black piglets, genuine actual piglets, snorting and sleeping around me, no I'm not kidding at all. And if you're asking, No, I'm not on drugs, Buchou and the others would probably kill me if I did. And no I'm not dreaming, I tested it out when I bit my left hoof, my teeth hurts a little by the way, ow. So this can't be a dream.

' _If this were a dream, I would be groping Rias's breasts, or maybe some of others as well right now, but I feel pain, so…yeah, this isn't a dream._

I then focused my attention back on the large object and saw what it was crystal clear. It was a huge black boar sleeping, and unlike the ones around me it had a line of hair sprouting from its spine, a snub snout which was snoring softly, a series of red armored plates with spikes along its back and on its thighs, and large and sharp tusks which looked like it could gouge a person's stomach and his guts quite easily.

' _Just…what is going on…?'_

I shook my head out of my current thoughts, trying to make light of the situation. I began to try to piece out what I could remember, but that proved to be a little bit too much since I could barely remember anything.

' _Okay, let's see…I remember me, Vali, Great Red and Ophis going against Trihexa. Everyone was busy distracting the Khaos Brigade, the remaining Evil Dragons and the small army of mass-produced Boosted Gear Scale Mails,_ _After all of our enemies were killed or subdued, The Three Factions and the rest of DxD came an …and…yeah, that's right, We were fighting against Trihexa at a stalemate until…until …_

With every thought, it was beginning to come back to me. All of us were exhausted, bloody, and beaten. I couldn't let my comrades and the rest die, so I began to throw all I got at it until Great Red could arrive, and after he arrived we won. But…I was injured too much, not even Asia or anyone could help heal me. I suddenly blacked out, so I can't remember anything after that.

" _I…guess I died after all…dammit! I died again, does that mean I don't have Boosted Gear anymore? Great, just great. Ddraig left me, could this get any worse?!'_ I was looking down unconsciously squealing angrily at my own damn misfortunes, so I didn't notice the large boar in front of me stirring up. It was only until that a shadow washed over did I look up and saw a boar's snout and large tusks, followed up with the Boar's red eyes looking down at me.

"Hmm…well what do I see here, you're a quick one, aren't you? You must be impressive if you can wake up this early, most of you piglets stay asleep until the 6th day." The Boar in front of me spoke in an old, deep voice; I was kind of shocked to see it talk, in English nonetheless!

"Um…hello…?" I replied back after a few minutes, uncertain on how to respond.

The armored looking boar snorted, as if he was impressed. "Early at speaking as well, my, what a curious little piglet aren't you?"

"Um, if you don't mind me asking…who are you?"

"Oh, where are my manners." He snorted a bit when he said this. "I am Old Lockjaw, leader of this little herd, The Maple River Clan."

Old Lockjaw? Clan? The Maple-what now?

"Um…okay. Where -"I was ask him where I was until-

DING!

"What the-" I was suddenly faced with a translucent box with words on it, making me shout in surprise. Which kind of sounded like a squeal now that I think about it?

 **As Aku, God of Monsters, I welcome you to this world.**

 **Please sign in your name, young one.**

Sign in your name? Wait, my name's Issei Hyoudou, why would I need to pick a name?

It was then that I remembered about my current situation. So if I actually died and reincarnated, does that mean I have to choose a new name?

"Hmm, what's wrong?" Lockjaw asked me curiously.

"Uh, there's some kind of box with words floating in front of me." This thing in front of me, isn't this a text box from an MMORPG of sorts?

"Oh, are you talking about the Name Box? Don't worry about that young one. I'll take care of that." Then to my surprise, he raised his right hoof and flipped the box around, making it face him instead. "Hmm, now what should I name you…"

Wait, how did he-?!

"Hmm? Is there something wrong?" He saw the confused face I made, pushed aside the floating box and looks down a bit at me again, perplexed.

"Y-yes, H-how'd you do that?"

"…I just flipped it around, obviously." He tilted his head and looked at me weirdly, while saying this.

"That's not what I meant, what is that exactly?" I all but questioned him.

Was this normal?

"…Oh, right. I forgot you were just a little piglet. Well let me tell you what this is. This," He pointed at the floating box. "Is what we call a "Text Box", otherwise known as the "World Text". It helps maintain the "Advancement System" and the "Status System". Tools every being uses to survive, thrive, and live in this world, given to us by the High Goddess of Mirrenia, Sylphy."

"Wait, What?! Who's Sylphy, what do you mean by Mirrenia?! Just what am I exactly?!" I raised my voice a little bit as I said all this.

"…You really don't know, do you?" I nodded at his question, and he answered. "We live in a world known as Mirrenia, governed by the Goddess of Light, Sylphy. And as for you, young monster…" He crouched his legs down a bit, making me see him, face to face. "You're a Feral Boar, a feral piglet, to be exact."

"… W-what?" I asked, sitting my haunches on the ground, shocked by this revelation.

"Yes, you are a monster. Also, I should mention the fact that you're quite a big one, aren't you?" He replied back to me.

"I'm…I'm not on earth anymore?"

"Earth, what is this 'Earth' you speak of, young one?" The old Boar asked me, but I was ignoring him, too shocked to speak.

"I'm…I'm not on earth, hahaha, never going to see Rias and the others, aren't I?…I'm a monster, a Boar to be exact…haha..." I was starting to laugh a little bit in absurdity at sheer craziness I found myself in. I was a Boar, a fucking monster, and one of the weakest ones of them yet. Holy shit, I was going to be on every monster's menu, aren't I? Haha, this was absolute bullshit...

I was never going to see the others again...ha...haha...

"…A-are you okay there, little one?"

"…Hahaha, Mirrenia…Goddess…I died and became a pig, totally legit…haha…haha..."

"Umm, little one?" Lockjaw looked at me, becoming a little worried.

I soon passed out on the ground, soon after. A little bit from the shock, and a little bit from exhaustion.

* * *

 **Day 3:**

' _Uh…so thirsty…'_

I then wake up once again, feeling a little bit thirsty. I look around me and sighed, the same gray walls were around me, as well as the herd of piglets around me. I couldn't see that old boar Lockjaw anywhere, so I assumed he was out.

I looked around spotted a pond on the corner of the cave. I made my way towards it. Well, more like crawled towards it with unsteady legs, it was kind of hard to move around with these hooves, but I think I can get used to it.

When I reached the fountain, I took a drink. As I finished, I try to look at my reflection in the water.

What greeted me was a black little piglet, staring right back at me. It looked a bit bigger than the others, while there were already small tusks growing out of it, unlike the rest.

So… I actually died…again.

I sighed at the thought of that again. I literally got resurrected a second time from death with a body made from Great Red's flesh, and now I had to lose that one too, is this punishment for dying a third time?

…Wait, is this karma for being a pervert? Now that's just unfair.

How are the others? Are they okay? I really hope they could forgive me for dying on them again. I'm sorry, everyone.

"..No, no. I shouldn't be depressed." I sighed a little at this, trying to focus on the bright side of everything that is happening. "If they're all okay, then that's fine with me."

…Ah, who am I kidding? I miss them all!

I suppress these depressing thoughts out my head as I've decided. From here on out, for everyone's sake, if I have to live in this world. I'll do my best!

…I should probably look for Lockjaw now. I'm a little bit hungry, so I should go outside to see him.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, now that's a wrap. Hope you guys liked reading this, and if you have some questions or so. I'd be happy to answer them. And I as well have some questions of my own.**

 **Q1: What should Issei's new name be?**

 **Q2: What should Issei rank up to?**

 **Q3: What races should I introduce?**

 **That's all for now, hope you guys enjoy, and see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello guys, once again. I bring you a new chapter of Re: DxD, and I have to say, thank you for your feedback, reviews, favorites, and all that. Now let's continue with this story, shall we?**

 **EDIT: Decided to change some things, thought some of them were stupid.**

* * *

 **Day 3(continued):**

"Whoa…" I was gawking, a bit speechless and in awe.

"Impressed by the sight, young one?" Old Lockjaw spoke from beside me, happy at seeing my reaction.

After waking up from my unconsciousness, I went to find the exit of the cave; and I immediately found the old boar, beside it. He was glad when he saw my awaken figure, and was worried when I passed out. I reassured him, that I was just tired from hunger and exhaustion, and had to go back to sleep.

Apparently he thought that 'earth' was just something I came up in my sleep when I woke up earlier than the rest and just left it off as a dream. We then went outside of the cave, where I was blinded from the light at first, before I was able to shake away the blurriness and saw the sight in front of me.

From outside the cave, was a forest filled with tall, big maple trees, the leaves colored a lively autumn. The ground beneath me was filled with clean and tall grass, a few bushes here and there, usually by the trees. And at my right side, was a small river, streaming along the way.

But what caught my awe was the small clearing in front of the cave I was in. A huge maple tree stood tall, and around it were what looked like small wooden huts, with all sizes of feral boars living in them. Some of them walked around in the village, doing their own things and minding their own business. A few of them which I presumed were adults looked liked Old Lockjaw, but instead of having red plated armor and spikes on their bodies, they had white ones instead, with no spikes on them.

"W-what is this place?" I asked Lockjaw, after I was able to get accustomed to the sight. He puffed out his chest in pride, before replying back to me.

"This place, Ise, is Gallion Forest. One of the many forests located northwest of the Lunia Kingdom, and may as well be one of the oldest of Mirrenia. And this quaint little village is your home, otherwise known as the Maple River Tribe. "

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention the fact that he named me after I passed out. Apparently Ise is my new name now, which strangely kind of resembled my old name if I looked at the letters a bit closer…Who am I kidding, It's just my name with a few letters removed!

"Would you like me to show you around?" The old boar said, I was about to say yes before I felt my stomach rumbled a bit, reminding me of my own problem.

"Um, before we could do that, could I have some food first?" I'm kind of hungry right now…

"Oh, yes. I forgot you were hungry; after all you are a growing piglet. Follow me." He then led me inside the village, a few of the resident boars greeting him as we went along.

"Good afternoon, Chief Lockjaw!"

"Great day today Chief Lockjaw, isn't it?!"

"Hello, Chief Lockjaw!"

"Ah yes, good day to you all as well!" He greeted back to them as we walked on the dirt road.

"Wow, you must really be well-known around here aren't you?" I said as I looked around, the boars waving one of their hooves around in the air, greeting him a good day. It kind of reminded me of how popular Kiba-damn bastard- was at Kuoh, or when Sirzechs walked around on the streets with me in the Underworld…

That did not end well.

"Yes, indeed young piglet. I've led this herd for a long time as its leader, advisor, and elder; Chief Lockjaw is what everyone here calls me, you can still call me Old Lockjaw by the way, so yes; I am a well-known figure for you and your fellow boars. But I must admit, It tends to get hard sometimes, I've made mistakes in the past here and there, but I've managed… a bit barely I could say, but managed." He sighed as we finally stopped in front of what looked like a medium sized wooden hut, a big leaf was standing right were the opening should be, a white painted cross with jagged edges was used as a mark or symbol. If I didn't know better I would say this was the Doctor's house, but I think this was actually the Storehouse.

"Is this the place?"

"Yep, this is the place!" He exclaimed happily.

"…."

"Well?" He said, a bit rhetorically I figure.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to go inside and eat?" The old boar questioned me, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"…Oh, right." I then went inside the hut, and looked around. Inside the hut was an assortment of what looked like fruits and vegetables or so, I say that because I noticed a few of them had a strange looks. One looked like a large spiky red tomato, another was a banana colored dark brown with blue polka dots, and another one looked like a green pear! ...oh wait, that was normal.

I looked around, looking at them all with a fierce hunger, before I spotted one that looked a bit weird.

…Hey, that mushroom over there has a funny look…

…Wait a minute…

…Oh god, I just realized right now, that one looks like a di-

"Are you done in there, young one?" Lockjaw said, going inside the hut, snapping me from out of my thoughts.

"Um, not yet Old Lockjaw. By the way, why would I eat these things, when you haven't explained to me what they were yet?" I replied back. Were these things fruits or vegetable?

"…Oh, I completely forgot." He blinked a bit while saying this; he looked down on the ground, sitting on his haunches, before he began to think deeply. I was just standing there, a bit awkward at the silence, waiting for him to speak up. After a minute or so, he looked up at me, a deep look on his face." Well, I can't always be there for you; I do have to take care of the other boars and your generation, so here's the deal. I'm going to teach you a nifty little trick to move along and advance your process of getting to know the world you live in, sound good?"

' _A trick huh, what kind of trick?'_ I thought for awhile on this, before I decided to hear him out. "Okay, I'll hear you out. What is it?"

"Splendid! Okay, here's what you have to do. I want you to look at that fruit." He pointed at the spiky red fruit sitting on the pile.

"Um, okay?" I followed what he instructed, before looking back at the thing sitting on top of the pile again.

"Now, I want you to concentrate on the fruit, focus on the thing in front of you and say "Analyze"…or you can just mentally think of the word while staring at it. It's quite annoying really when you have to say it all the time, and a little weird! Thank Sylphy, that the gods decided to add that patch to the system." He said, while rambling on a bit.

Wait…there are patches in the system too? What kind of world is this place, it's like an RPG yet it isn't!

"…Okay. Well, here I go…[Analyze]!" I mentally focused on the fruit, before I said it. The translucent box appeared again, but with different words this time.

 **Tamato**

 **A large red spiky fruit leaves a tangy and oh so tasty punch added into it. Though a bit old, it's still edible to eat.**

 **Rank: Old**

 **Durability: 3/10**

…Really? Tamato? What else, is there going to be a Patato too? I also noted that it had some kind of numbers right next to it, so I'm guessing that these were its durability or something, kind of neat to know if the food was good to eat or not, does this apply to everything else?

After I ate the tamato, I started eating and analyzing some of the rest, noticing that some of them had different names, and while others were the same. After a minute has passed, my hunger was finally satiated, my stomach now full.

…Hmm, you know, that reminds me. I still have a lot of questions about this world; I might as have to ask Old Lockjaw about that.

"Hey Old Lockjaw, I have something to ask-" I turned around to look at him but-

"*snort*Zzzz…*snort*Zzzz…" The old boar was fast asleep on his haunches, his head tilted down as a snot bubble was forming out of his snout.

Wait, how long was I eating? I'm pretty sure it was just a minute or so…

"Um, Lockjaw?" I walked over to him, and poked his ribs a few times. "Yo, Old Lockjaw, wake up."

"*snort*Zzzz-guh! Wh-what, what was that?!" He finally woke up from his sleep, the snot bubble popped.

"Yeah, that would be me, Old Lockjaw."

"Oh, it's just you, Ise." He breathed a sigh of relief."So, what do you need this time?"

"I just want to ask you something, when are you going to tell me about this world?"

"Well quite frankly, I was going to teach you and your generation all about the world's mechanics when you all woke up, but they're all still asleep, so I suggest we wait. So in the meantime, would you like me to tour you around the forest?"

I then began to think on this opportunity. If I wanted to live in this world, I'll have to get to know my surroundings, starting with this forest. Maybe if I go with him, he'll show me a lot more, and then maybe I can survive!

 **+1 INT**

I blinked a bit when a new box came up, this one was of a blue color, and not so translucent.

"Um, Old Lockjaw?" I insinuated to the new text box, a bit confused. He nodded when he saw the text box in front of me.

"Ah, yes. That would be an "Attribute Box", a part of the status system. It automatically gives you a notification when you've strengthened or improved one of your stats, gained a new skill, class, race, or level. We normally just ignore these things sometimes except when it's important. They usually pile up when someone ignores them for too long, but no worries, they can usually empty them all in their message board."

"…So basically, they're just there to remind us of stuff, and they track down our every activity to tell us all about them?" I asked him, a bit deadpanned in the face. Isn't this kind of like how a notification in a phone works?

"Yep, now come along. Gallion Forest awaits no one!" He shouted happily as he ran out the hut, leaving me alone in all my lone some.

…Everyone, I don't think I can make it alive for this long; This world is going to be the end of me, If not through being eaten alive, then it might be through this old guy!

I sighed and quickly ran out of the hut, hoping that I might be able catch up to him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again guy's, sorry if this was relatively short, but I wanted to show more of the world, Mirrenia, it's lore, and mechanics through Ise's eyes, bit by bit and piece by piece. Also I posted some replies of the reviews down below, so if you want to read them, be my guest!**

* * *

 **Author Replies:**

 **DragonMaster128:** Thank you for being the first to review this story, also you're welcome by the way.

 **edboy4926:** No he willnot meet Rou and his crew (Hey, that rhymed!), and thank you for your suggestion.

 **Andrey-sama:** Nah, that was Slender's Father's idea first, so I didn't want to copycat him. Also yes, maybe I should introduce fairies, not too early though, but I will.

 **Silverscale:** Interesting evolution tree. I think I'll keep that one as an Idea though.

 **Colshan:** Thank you for your feedback Colshan, but sadly no. I'm not naming him after you.

 **Vexy Minion:** What show?

 **Real-Dreamer:** Yes, very amusing indeed. And yes, I agree with you but still, as a Rookie Writer myself, I must further ask people for help so that I don't fuck shit up, but thanks anyway. Also, your suggestions were wonderful to hear…except for the naming part, I do NOT want to go through with that one; to me it was kind of stupid in the light novel really.

 **The Zombie 3xecutor:** Hmm, interesting. I'll keep that in mind.

 **Guest:** …I'm just going to presume you're all the same person, so I'll answer them all, just to not confuse me.

No, he will not meet Rou, Interesting name, I'll go with Ise by the way, and that evolution tree is something I will add, but modify to another species, just not with Issei.

 **Raigalcc:** Yep, but he won't stay one for long though, just for a while he will.

 **Drow79:**

R1: Ivory and Kanashimi, hmm. I'll keep those names as ideas.

R2: I don't want him to get a humanoid form so quickly, but yes there will be Orcs in the evolution tree, but not Trolls, those are for the imps.

R3: Interesting choices.

 **col the mage:** …How does that work exactly?

 **Remzal Von Enili:**

R1:Hohoho, a bit of an irony I must say, but no. I have something else in mind…

R2: Yeah, you're kinda right about that, I'll keep that in mind.

R3: Thanks for the ideas.

* * *

 **Alright, that's it for now. Thank you guy's so much, And I'll see you all next update, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: …Okay I have no idea, why this chapter became so long…no really I don't. Anyway please enjoy the chapter.**

 **Edited: 8/26/16**

* * *

 **Day 3(continued):**

"Okay, on our right you can see the nice tall tree!"

…

"Oh, and there on our left, you can see birds flying!"

…

"And would you look at that! A dandelion floating in the breeze…."

…

"Oh hey, another tr-"

"Oi, Old Lockjaw." I said, my face in an annoyed state.

"Yes?" The Old Boar said, while marveling at the scenery around us. Pointing at all of the things we were currently seeing.

"We've been walking for 3 hours now, what gives? Where are we going?"

After I quickly left the hut to follow him, greeting some of my fellow boars along the way, we then went out of the village and into the forest opening. What awaited us was a dirt road, followed by more trees; I could hear the birds chirping among them all. Along the way, Old Lockjaw decided I should get an early start on getting to know Mirrenia, so he lectured me while we were walking on the rocky, dirt road.

From what I've learned in a small amount of time in the old boar's own words, Mirrenia was created by a triplet of Elder Gods, children birthed from the Void by Felia, Goddess of Creation and Time. Wenzik, the eldest was the God of Sand, Air and Order. Jax, the 2nd eldest, was the God of Ice, Water, and Peace. And last but not least Ativ, the youngest of them all, was the God of Fire, Earth, and War.

Originally, this was intended to be their last and perfect creation when they forever left it, a creation never to be disturbed by other realms, inhabited by the Gyrwyn, a race created to help maintain their perfect world. Until, it was rediscovered by Ozpin, God of Balance when he was travelling worlds.

Astonished by the beauty, he shaped the world into his own liking, eventually creating Humans as its second inhabitants, while the Gyrwyn went to sleep underground, unneeded as the humans took their place. Eventually Ozpin himself left it, his help finally completed as the humans created their first civilization, as other races such as the trolls, elves, beastmen, Orcs, Demons and other races began to inhabit the world.

…But, peace was not meant to be, as Xithar, the Demon King of Power and Destruction and other godly beings began to take notice of Mirrenia, and wanted complete domination. And so, on the Fourth Age of its existence, Mirrenia was immediately brought into chaos after many gods entered the realm, quickly descending into what was known as the Mirrenian War of the Century, a war torn by conflict and hate, the likes of which had never been seen before on the planet and the first to have been seen on Mirrenia.

Two sister goddesses, Sylphy, Goddess of Light and Unity and Altresia, Goddess of Darkness and Harmony, finally had enough of the chaos. Sylphy, decided to implement the "Status System" and the "Advancement System" for all the races to use as they decided to create the Mirrenian Alliance, an order created to unite them all people under the Blue Banner, of the White Sword and Shield. As all kinds of races joined them, so did other gods.

…But, as they created the Alliance…so did Xithar when he created the Scourge Legion, an army of corrupted demons, monsters, infernals, and other worldly beings and races joined him in his conquest to destroy any trace of order to dominate the universe. All manners of horror united under him as well, underneath the Red Flag of the Black Demonic Skull.

And as the climax of the war ended, as allies and enemies fell, as all seemed hopeless, The Alliance finally won the battle as Xithar and his Scourge Legion lay, defeated and dead.

Xithar was then sealed in the Underworld. Never to be seen again as a small part of his army surrendered to Sylphy and Altresia. And so, a New Age had entered MIrrenia as order and balance had finally been restored, as Sylphy governed the newly formed Divine Council as its Leader, peace reigned supreme for many years.

…And that was the end of the lecture, Old Lockjaws said in this day of age, war, hate, and prejudice still haunt the lands, but he reassured me it wasn't as bad as before. Huh, who knew this world wasn't so bad after all…still, it was pretty bad, but not that much.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, Ise. Just follow me." he said happily, making me a bit suspicious.

"…Okaaaay?" I in turn replied back, my eyes narrowed at him.

After a few hours, we then reached a clear grassy field; where we then spotted something In the middle of the clearing. It was some kind of orange slime, but instead of being faceless, it had a face with white eyes, no pupil whatsoever, and its mouth was in the form of sharp teeth. It had a subtl red aura around it, giving me the shivers.

"W-what is that exactly?" I turned my head around and asked Old Lockjaw, a bit confused…and possibly scared.

"That right there is the next part of training, Ise. Think of it as a trial of some sorts, okay?"

I nodded at his words, making him continue. "That is an Orange Balloon, a "Slime Variant" stronger than the normal average slime."

A Variant? Is it supposed to be special?

Old Lock noticed me narrowing my eyebrows in thought, looked and realized what I was doing."Ah, I bet you're thinking about what a slime variant means, aren't you?"

I nodded at his words, motioning him to continue. "A variant is a special kind of species gained through "Rank Up". They're stronger than the normal ones, but are rare due to special conditions having to be made."

"Rank Up?" Wait, we can actually evolve and stuff?

"Yes, about that. The Advancement System is made up of two categories, First is "Classes" and the second is "Rank Up", I'll explain first what the "Classes" system is. Humans and Monsters were given the gift of "jobs" so that they may be able to bring balance to Mirrenia, fighting the armies of Xithar. Jobs provide benefits and compensation to allow every being to fight on equal terms with powerful foes. Every human or monster is able to level up their job by simply investing time into it, and if one has the aptitude, one can even rank it up into a better one. There are no limits as to how powerful you can become."

Damn, that's really amazing! Wait, does that mean I'll get a job too?

"And as for "Rank Up", that's primarily for monsters. An individual monster's strength is measured by levels, with the max being 100. The growth Monsters attained through leveling is much lower and limited than that of a Human through their Jobs. However, when Monsters reach level 100 or more they can "Rank Up" to a higher species, giving them an incredible boost in stats and power. Furthermore, specialties that the individual Monsters demonstrated prior to Rank Up, or conditions they might have cleared, may influence what type of monster they evolve into. A monster may also reach his final rank up and stop ranking up, but its level cap will finally be broken, making it possible to reach a much higher level like that of a human without limit. Did you get all of that, Ise?"

I nodded and contemplated on this new info, thinking of the possibilities of a new evolution, maybe even the possibility of getting a class or job like in RPG's!

"Now then, with that out of the way…"Old Lockjaw then pointed his hoof at the Orange Balloon. "I want you to go there and kill it."

…Wait what?

"Um…what was that?" I asked him, to actually clarify what he said.

"Go, and kill it. It hasn't noticed us yet." He repeated slowly, a bit clearly this time. What he said was true, the Orange Balloon just stayed there with his right side facing us, eating grass.

"But…why?" I asked again. That Balloon over there is strong, that aura is no joke at all, I could die!

…Again, that is.

He sighed as he placed a hoof on his face. "And I thought you were a bit smarter than your brothers and your sisters before you…I told you, this is a trial." brothers and sisters? What did he mean by that? And did he just say…before?

He placed his hoof back down on the ground and looked at me, a bit serious. "For us Feral Boars, Strength is the key to survival. We are one of the weakest, lowest ranked monsters of Mirrenia, we are literally everyone's favorite meal." I paled at that thought. I do not wanna die again this early, and as a meal no less! "That balloon over there will someday kill you and eat you; you have to learn how to fight. Now, I want you to follow my movements."

"Okay…" If Old Lockjaw was right, then that means only one thing. I am not gonna die like this, not again!

"I want you to position you're legs like this," Old Lockjaw then placed front and rear legs in a charging position. I quickly followed after him. "Place your hooves hard into the ground," He placed his hooves hard into the ground, I did what he said as told." And what you have to do now is to charge head-on into the monster, and open your jaw and bite it, or use your small tusks to pierce into it."

"Okay…" I took deep breaths, and positioned myself again onto the ground, readying to attack. "I got this…Raaah!" I then quickly ran into the opening and charged into the Balloon, using my sharp tusks to pierce into it. "Haah!"

BAM!

"Guuagh!" The monster, not expecting my attack suddenly flew into the air, before landing a few feet in front of me, lying on its back. He then got back onto his feet, looking angry before he spotted me. "Gi Gi Gaah!"

"Yeah, come and get me!" I taunted the Orange Balloon, angering it even more.

To my surprise, it suddenly leapt in front of me and headbutted me in the face. "Ow!" It then decided to bite down hard on my tusks, and with surprising strength, threw me across the clearing, my body skidding a few meters away before I felt myself slammed into a tree and fell down, very hard. "Oof!"

Feeling a bit nauseous, I moved to stand up, but I quickly fell in pain. I then looked around my body and saw that my right rear leg was not responding, the bones in them too broken.

The Balloon then pounced again and leapt to bite me with his jaws open. "Rollover, turn around and ram it!" The Old Boar shouted behind me, and I nodded, quickly following his orders. I rolled over to side, missing its attack as it slammed into the tree; I turned around and rammed it, over and over again, piercing its side with my small tusks. "Gaagh!"

With legs shaking, the pain in my right leg too much to handle, I quickly lifted up into the air slammed it back onto the ground, very hard. the Balloon then bounced around on the ground before it bursted into small pieces and dissolved into nothing.

I was panting for a little while, quickly lying down on the ground, too tired to stand as I felt a hoof pat itself on my back. "Good job Ise, You did well. Almost all of your brothers and sisters died when they faced against these balloons, but it looks like you were a tough one after all, just like your Father!"

"*pant*…yeah*pant* t-thanks for the *pant*compliment…Wait, what did you say?" Did he just say die? And what did he mean by father? Before I could ask him about that, a blue box appeared again. With words different from the others.

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **Ise: 5-15!**

 **+6 Strength**

 **+6 Endurance**

 **+5 Dexterity**

 **Gained New Skills:**

 **Charge(LvL3)**

 **Pierce(LvL 2)**

"Haha, so you did level up. Didn't ya?" Old Lockjaw laughed as he picked me up using his tusks and placed me on his back, making me grunt as he started walking back to the village. "Get some rest; I'll get you patched up, you'll need your sleep after all…"

I nodded as I closed my eyes, feeling darkness coming into me as I passed out on his back.

* * *

 **Day 4:**

"Oww!" I woke up suddenly as I hissed in pain, my right leg snapped back in place. "That hurts!"

"Man up, young one." I opened my eyes, turned them to my right and saw a female boar with white plates, surrounded by what looked like plants and bowls. She was applying some kind of green salve on my leg. I looked around and saw that I was back at the cave, my home. "That fight you had with the Orange Balloon damaged your leg pretty bad, but nine days of rest is plenty enough to take care of that leg."

"O-okay, but…where's Old Lockjaw, and who are you?"

"The Old Boar? He's busy wandering off somewhere, lazy bastard. I can't believe he just let another of his grandsons face off against a high leveled variant when he was just three days old, again!" She muttered harshly under breath, making me blink a few times.

Wait, so I wasn't supposed to fight that thing? Was the "trial"a lie Old Lockjaw made?

…And did she just say…grandson?!

"And as to your second question, I'm Everstream, the Village Doctor. but you can call me Miss Ever." She then grabbed a bowl filled with some kind of green liquid. "Alright, Ise. I'll need you to get some rest, so drink up. This will knock you out for a few days, and you will be as good as new, you'll be undergoing some changes after this, you may feel weird at first, but it will pass easily, soon enough." She said as she held it up to my mouth.

"…Wait, how'd you know my-"She interrupted me by pouring the contents of the bowl down my throat, making me gag, after she was done I coughed a few times in disgust, Ugh, that shit tasted horrible! "*cough* what the-…hell…"

I began to feel drowsy, unknowingly falling into unconsciousness once again.

* * *

 **Day 11:**

' _Ugh…I feel funny…'_ I was slowly waking up, feeling a new sensation arose from me, just what did that female boar…Miss Ever? What did she do to me?

' _ugh…and what's that noise…?'_ I thought as I keep hearing some noises, probably talking, in front of me. I then began to strain my ears to try to hear harder, finally recognizing what they were. _'…they sound like…children…are they piglets?"_ I then strained harder, finally being able to hear better, finally understanding what they were saying.

"But why do I have to be the one to wake him up?" I heard a female voice whispered loudly.

"B-Because, y-y-you're the second oldest, Nialla. I-I don't wanna be the one to w-wake him up." A second voice whispered back nervously, whose voice sounded like that of a scared little boy's.

"…yeah. You lost the dare." A third quiet voice followed, akin to that of a little girl this time.

"Ugh, fine. But if he wakes up mad…!" The female voice said threateningly.

"I'm already awake." I replied as I heard the three of them gasp(squeal?) in shock. I opened my eyes and looked up, to see a grey rocky ceiling. Yep, still in the same cave. I then looked down to see the present group.

Three little piglets were stood in front of me. The first one looked like a normal piglet, and I could also tell it was a girl. She looked to be bigger than the other two, but was still smaller than me and her tusks were already growing, the same as mine, her red eyes were looking at me, a bit nervous.

I then looked at the other two, who were still looking at me, one shaking in fear, the other looked curious. The second one, which I presumed was a boy, had gold eyes, was a little bit too big on his sides, fat I presume, but was normally sized as every piglet I saw. He was already growing a sprout of hair on his spine, and had small tusks.

I don't know why, but I really can't help but see my vampire kohai in his place. He also reminds of a character of a cartoon show Irina showed to me while we were kids…Had something to do with a W and a P?

And finally, the third one was …strange, let me make it clear. She was a bit smaller than the others, her fur was strangely of a stark white color instead of the usual black, and a little bit of silver hair was sprouting on her spine; her little tusks looked strangely sharp. She had deep violet eyes, which were intently looking towards me in curiosity.

Hmm…she's looking at me differently than the other two, might because she's curious but I don't know.

"H-hello, m-m-mister boar, s-sir. W-We weren't t-t-trying to do anything," The second piglet said, shivering in fear. "H-honest."

"T-that's right!" The first one, Nialla said as she piped up, shivering nervously as she looked at me. "W-we were just curious to see why there was a teenager still sleeping in the cave…"

"…Mhm." the little white piglet nodded, still looking at me.

…I'll admit, she was a bit cute when she did that.

"…what? Mister Boar, Teenager?" I asked them, a bit confused."What are you guy's talking about? I'm almost the same age as you. I woke up a bit early, and may be a bit big but that doesn't mean I'm older than you."

"What?" Nialla then looked at me, a bit intently this time. "…Are you sure? Because you're a lot bigger than the rest of us, and I mean a lot!"

"You a-also k-kinda look a bit like the a-adults." The chubby piglet said as he relaxed a bit, still a bit nervous, judging by his shivering figure.

"You guy's serious?" I asked them all. They all nodded. I then got back up, a bit unsteadily on my hooves. "I don't feel any different…my tusks may be bigger now but-" I cutted myself off at that moment.

…My tusks are bigger?

I then looked down and saw my tusks. Instead of being a medium size, they were a bit bigger now, a red hue colored they're very tips.

Wait…does that mean?

I looked around searching for the fountain before spotting it, ignoring the three little piglets squeals of confusion as I ignored them, I walked over to the fountain, going a bit faster, before I now stood over it.

…Should I?

A bit scared, I looked down to see my reflection. Instead of seeing the same little piglet, what I saw now was a medium sized boar; White plates now armored every part of his back and thighs. Black hair with red tips sprouted from his spine, the same red glowing eyes now looking right back at me.

' _I-I'm actually bigger now…Is this because of the fight with the balloon?'_ An idea then struck me. If this world was like an RPG, can I check my status?

I started to mentally focus of a status screen, which then produced a translucent screen in front of me. I began to read it.

 **Ise – [Level 15]**

 **Title: [Bold Idiot]**

 **Race: [Feral Boar (Teenager)]**

 **Perks:**

 **[Lockjaw's Grandson]: Every descendant of Chief Lockjaw is blessed to start out with a strong heart, and a durable body. +1 Strength, +2 Vitality,**

 **HP: 215/215**

 **MP: 0/0 [LOCKED]**

 **STR: 15 (+1)**

 **VIT: 11 (+2)**

 **DEX: 7**

 **INT: 7**

 **WIS: 4**

…What the hell is with my title?! [Bold Idiot], Really?!

Okay Ise, calm down, everything will be explained later on; just calm down…I wish Ddraig was here.

After calming myself down, I mulled over my current situation. If I was a teenager now, does that mean I'd have to go through growing up? Is this what Miss Ever meant by me changing? Wait, Old Lockjaw was my…grandfather? *sigh* this was too damn complicated, the only one who could answer my questions is Old Lockjaw himself, and apparently I don't know where he is.

"Ooooh, glooowy…." Three voices piped up from behind, making me jump in shock.

"Aaagh!" What the hell! I turned around to see the same three little piglets behind me, ogling at the translucent text. "What are you guys doing here?!"

"We came to check on what you were looking at," Nialla then walked around me and poked the floating screen text."So, is this the "World Text" Old Lockjaw and Miss Ever keeps teaching us about? Cool!"

"Um yeah, it is. By the way, you guys haven't introduced yourselves yet."

"Oh, right!" Nialla then rose up her hoof and pointed at herself. "I'm Nialla," She then turned towards the other two, still ogling the text. Hmm, I should probably close that one already. "Come on guys, say your names."

"H-hi, I-I'm B-baeddan, Nialla's brother." The chubby piglet, now named Baeddan introduced himself, shivering nervously. " N-n-nice to m-meet y-you."

"…I'm Arya. "The small white piglet introduced herself, her voice quiet and soft, making it harder to hear."Hello."

"okaaay…" I replied, a bit awkard.

"Don't mind about that, she's just really quiet." Nialla spoke up in Arya's defense, she quirked up an eyebrow at me. "So…who are you?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm Ise." I introduced myself to them as well. Nialla's eyes then widened a fraction.

"Whoah…you're Ise?" I nodded in confirmation. She then started jumping up and down in excitement. "Awesome! You're one of Old Lockjaw's grandsons, the one who went up against a strong Balloon and survived the trial!"

…Shit, I am his grandson, and that really was a trial after all! Wait, she said grandsons, as in plural. Didn't Old Lockjaw mention something about having brothers and sisters? …does that mean…they're dead?

…I have to ask him about this.

"Do you guys know where Old Lockjaw is?" I asked them all curiously, they all nodded.

"Y-Yeah sure, H-He's right by the s-school." Baeddan replied as the other two nodded.

"School?" I shook my head, trying to focus on the current situation. "N-never mind, could you guys take me to him?"

"Of course!" Nialla said cheerfully. She then turn around and ran towards the light from outside the cave. "Follow me!"

"W-wait, Nialla!" Baeddan then ran after her, Arya following after him. "D-Don't just run off like that, W-wait for us!"

"…Mhm." Arya said after awhile, they quickly disappear from my sight, leaving me alone.

…They just left me here.

"…Eh, I'll find them. Now…" I turned around to face the same status screen, just floating there in silence. "How do I turn you off…?"

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, now that's a wrap. Thank you guy's so much for your feedback, really appreciate it. And if you're asking, no, what Issei went through was not a rank up, think of it as an early start of growing up. And no, I'm not trying to make Issei OP, , He WILL work for it. And no, He will not gain something like Absorption, Devour or any other cheat like ability , I can promise you that!**

 **I'll see you guy's later. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everybody, I'm back with more Re: DxD, and I must warn you, Issei will be going through a big timeskip in days, so that he may gain a huge leap in progress. That's all there is and I'll see you guys later.**

* * *

 **Day 11(Continued):**

After finding a way to finally close the text (I just had to swipe it away, kinda awesome), I managed to catch up to the three little piglets, who were waiting for me outside the cave. Not long after we started going to whatever the 'school' was, running towards the place through the village. While dodging my fellow boars here and there, I was trying to get used to my right leg being able to walk after being not able to move for a while, how long was I asleep actually?

"*sigh*Will you guys stop moving so quickly?" I sighed for the fifth time, pain and irritation in my voice. The little piglets in front of me were moving faster than I was running, or was I actually limping? "I just got this leg healed; I can't move it around that much."

"But we have to go to school quickly!" Nialla said as they all quickened up her pace, making it hard for me to follow them. "Miss Ever is going to be mad if we come late again. Ugh, why did we did we wake you up at a time like these?!"

"B-but, y-you're the one who w-wanted to know w-why Ise was still there, Nialla!" Baeddan said as he was panting, and I swear to god ( Sylphy? She is the equivalent of God here…nah, I'll just keep saying god), He looked like he was going through a grinder with how much sweat was pouring out of his body. "I-I can't believe w-we're all going to be l-late, n-not like this!"

"…Miss will be mad." Arya said as she commented on the situation, she looked rather nervous.

While running, a thought struck my brain; I turned my head to Nialla who was in front of me to ask something.

"Hey Nialla, don't mind me if I ask but, how long was I out for?" I asked, my breath starting to pant a little bit. That's it, when this right leg stops hurting like hell I'll start training this body to the fullest! Maybe start up my old training regimen from Old-man Tannin again to build this body up stronger. Wait, can I actually do any of those exercises? Maybe when I rank up or so, Old Lockjaw still hasn't explained what Feral Boars could rank up to yet.

"Hmm, well…after we all woke up and opened our eyes for the first time, we were surprised when we saw you sleeping there! Old Lockjaw explained to all of us that you were there because of your injuries, and you would be out for around nine days, why?" She replied back, her eyes focused on the path ahead of us.

"Hmm…I see." I said with a nod. If I do my math correctly…I guess I would be eleven days old now. Counting three days from being born, and add nine for being in a comatose state.

"Alright, we're here!" I'm brought out of my rambling thoughts by Nialla's yelling. I then look in front of me as we all skidded to a halt. I then looked up and what greeted me was surprising.

"This… this is where "School" is?" | I turned my head and asked them, astonished.

"Mhm, this is the place!" Nialla said happily as the other two both nodded.

The "School" they were talking about was a large wooden hut bigger than the ones I saw in the village, It was in front of the big maple tree I saw when I first came out of the cave. And at the center of its clearing, near its open entrance, were piglets of my current generation playing and rolling around in the grass, happy under the bright sun, the normal shade of the trees and its clear sky.

A few of them spotted us, mostly towards me and began to tell the others who also spotted me, and before I could properly react, they ran up towards and I'm immediately set upon by a swarm of ravenous and curious piglets. Circling around me, cutting off any hope for escape and getting ready to go in for the kill.

' _Aaaah, someone help me! I'm surrounded by cute and cuddly fluffiness!'_ I mentally screamed out as my vision was filled with black fur. The piglets around me jumped up and down in excitement.

A cacophony of voices assaults me, getting higher and louder as they fight to talk over each other. My ears flatten against the top of my head at the loud noises and I wince in pain. Jeez, these kids are loud!

"Whoa, you're Ise, right?!"

"Are you really the same age as us?"

"You're tusks are so huge!"

"Of course his tusks are huge, dummy!"

"You're snout is huge!"

"Nuh-uh, yours is!"

"Alright children, settle down." A familiar voice chimed in, settling the piglets around me to calm down. I then clearly saw Old Lockjaw standing there with Miss Ever right behind him. "We don't want to overwhelm my grandson now, okay?"

"Okay!" They all chorused as they took a step back. Old Lockjaw made his way towards me with a smile on his snout, and patted me on the head.

"Looks like you're all healed up, eh Ise?" He said with mirthful amusment, He then looked at me, up and down, impressed. "And I see you've already grown up, my oh my, what a progressive piglet you are!"

' _Well, obviously it was thanks to you.'_ I thought sarcastically before I nodded at his question and replied. "Yeah, I am. And I happen to have some questions so if you could explain to me some of them, like I don't know, you know what…?" I trailed off, looking at him with one eyebrow raised rhetorically.

He stared at me, puzzled, before realizing what my words meant. "Ah yes, if you could follow me, please?" He said as he started walking inside the hu-er, "school".

"Wait, what'll you be doing, Miss Ever?" I saw the female boar standing there and asked, she nodded as she pointed somewhere west inside the forest.

"Well as for me, Ise. I'll be teaching the young ones how to forage for fruits and berries, come along now piglets." Miss Ever said as all of the piglets around me sulked in sadness and gathered in front of her. They then went off into the west side of the forest, disappearing from my sight.

"Soooo, You guys gonna follow them?" I turned around and asked Nialla, Baeddan and Arya, who were all still behind me. They all nodded as Nialla grinned.

"Yep, see you later Ise!" Nialla said as she happily ran off, the other two quickly following after her, scurrying on the grass.

"Phew, okay…" I turned around and went inside the entrance of the school. "Let's do this."

* * *

"…A-are you serious?" I asked, shocked while looking at the Old Boar sitting on his haunches. We were inside the big hut as he answered my questions, patiently.

The Old Boar nodded, waiting for me to get reply.

"…The founder was a dick."

SMACK!

"Oww!" I yelled out in pain as Old Lockjaw smacked me on the head with his hoof.

"Language!" Old Lockjaw shouted, angry at my use of "colorful" vocabulary.

"…" I grumbled under my breath as I comprehend this new information I got.

In the Maple River Tribe, there was a long standing tradition of testing a newborn piglet born from the Main Bloodline of the clan's founder, Chief Bloodtusk. They're trial was to be taught a small bit of information when they woke up, quickly learning from the current chieftain and on their third day, they must kill a strong opponent the chieftain found eligible for the newborn piglet to fight, so that they may test their worth. Many of my brothers and sisters died from this trial, and only a handful of piglets managed to survive, including Old Lockjaw himself.

…Chief Bloodtusk was a jerk.

Oh yeah, and the reason why Old Lockjaw didn't reveal to me about being my grandfather was because I suddenly passed out on him when I first woke up, making him forget about the whole thing…whoops.

After I stopped grumbling, I asked Old Lockjaw to continue to lecture me about everything in this world, in which he happily tor- I mean "lectured" everything, and I mean everything about Mirrenia. I learned everything about its landscapes, continents, its inhabitants, the food, culture and more.

…Yeah, I feel like there's a reason why Old Lockjaw was one of the ones chosen to teach us about the world, it was really…"informative".

Mirrenia's continents were mostly around its main one, known as Gyrwyn, named after the first race, and the continent I was currently on. We were on one of the four major kingdoms, known as Lunaria, commonly known as Lunia, governed by one of the main goddesses, Altresia. To the north of it was the Kingdom of Millis, governed by her elder sister, Sylphy.

As Old Lockjaw lectured me more, he warned me about the other races and the dangers they've presented, and the most dangerous race of all in Mirrenia.

…Yep, you guessed it, humans. Yes, once more, apparently, the humans were the most dangerous of the entire lot for one single fact; they had the characteristics of the supreme evil and most saintly good, and they're ability to adapt and survive through almost anything.

And I would know, that shitty priest Freed was one of those examples, as well as Tobio-san, Irina(before becoming an angel), Xenovia(before becoming a devil), and Kiyome-senpai.

And as Old lockjaw lectured me, he went through what the "Jobs" and "Rank Up" was again, before he finally got to the point of our evolution system.

In my own case as a feral boar, there were a lot of choices for our race. The main choices for us at first were to evolve into orcs, then into ogres. That is the general route.

But, when we reached adulthood, there were three other races for us to choose. First were the gremlins, a short race of sneaky and stealthy demons capable of mischievous things, who are then able to evolve into either drows, an enigmatic and intelligent race of tall dark-skinned fey who are experts at guerrilla warfare, sneaking and thievery or into the gargoyles, a stone-like race of flying vicious predators that enjoy guarding valuable treasure, able to perch indefinitely without moving causing other races to frequently mistake them for statues.

The second choice were the tall, lanky, and muscular trolls, a strong tribe-like druidic race who were one of the firsts to land here in Mirrenia, who are then able to rank up into a diverse races of their own kind.

And then final race would be the kobolds, a diverse race of human like creatures with three sub races, [Rodent]'s were cowardly humanoid rat kobolds that live in sewers, who then evolve into skaven, a large humanoid rat race of scavengers, who worship their god, the Horned Rat. While the [Canine]'s were a proud warrior race of kobolds who are able to evolve into half-lords, a beast race closest to the humans, or into gnolls, cruel canine-like pillagers and destroyers. And finally, the [Reptilian] were a reptilian tribal race of kobolds, who are able to evolve into rapteroids, a reptilian race of human-like raptors with thick and strong builds, troglodytes, short and weak reptiles who hunt in packs, or into argonians, tall and lanky lizards who are able to breathe underwater, and are stealthy and quiet in assasinations.

"…How the hell do we have that much variety in Rank up?" I asked Old Lockjaw, incredulously.

"I don't know. I never ranked up much higher than into a Feral Boar Alpha, so that is up to you to find out, Ise." Old Lockjaw said as he replied back, and if he had shoulders, I think he would've shrugged them.

"Great, just great…so, what do I have to do now?" I asked him, mentally lost as to what to do now.

"Hmm, well there are enough young piglets to learn about foraging, and you're big enough to survive this forest…" Old lockjaw put a hoof under his snout in thought, before finally replying."Well, there is one thing you can do…"

"…I'm listening…"

* * *

 **Day 35(3rd POV):**

…

…

…

It was another quiet day in Gallion forest, in one of the many bushes near the tall maple trees, a small inconspicuous figure moved out from its hiding spot.

"*rustle* squeak…?" What emerged from it was a brown rabbit, with a long brown horn sticking out of its head. It then spotted a nearby river before it quickly hopping over to it, so that it may get a drink before any other monster saw it.

But before it could reach its destination, mid hop-

SLAM!

It was quickly slammed into a tree, its body quickly gutted and pierced by something sharp before it could cry for help. The assailant then took a chunk of its flesh in its mouth and ate it, revealing it to be a large black boar with armor plated on its body and bloody tusks, eating the now dead horned rabbit. Small scars from his near death escapades with the wolves presented themselves on his body; the most prominent one was a long thin scar over his left eye, nearly escaping a claw from blinding it.

' _Phew, okay. My daily quota has been reached; time to drag its body home!'_ Issei thought as he lifted the horned rabbit's corpse, using his tusks to carry it.

The suggestion Old Lockjaw presented him a few weeks ago was to hunt horned rabbits and other small creatures for food. Which he then decided to teach Issei how to hunt, how to track, and how to run away from dangerous predators, like the razorback wolves, whose fur and claws were sharp as steel, the seven-colored wing bats who prowl the night looking for small prey, and most importantly…the owlbears, depicted as a cross between a bear and an owl, they "hug" their opponents like bears and sqush them to death, whil they can also attack with they're sharp beak and fierce claws.

Now when Issei first began to hunt, he was lucky enough to kill two horned rabbits a few times, before he had to run away when he was spotted by an razorback wolf alpha, known as Wynter. That wolf was also the one who gave him the scar on his left eye, so he held anger and resentment towards the wolf.

"Stupid wolf bastard…when I rank up, I'll get you next time." Issei grumbled under his breath, the cave he was used to calling home came into his view.

Old Lockjaw told him to find a new home, "You're already at that age, so you must find a new cave to live in." he said in his own words. So Issei found his home inside this little spacious cave just a little far away from the village and was right near a clean river. He also gathered rocks and sticks in a pile for supplies, while the fruits and berries he found and the horned rabbits and other small animals he killed were his source of food. But before he could go inside, he checked to see if he made any progress in his stats.

 **Ise – Level 45**

 **Title: [Bold Idiot]**

 **Race: [Feral Boar (Teenager)]**

 **Class: Hunter**

 **HP: 130/130**

 **MP: 15/15**

 **STR: 46 (+1)**

 **VIT: 30( +2)**

 **DEX: 20**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 15**

 **Magic: 15**

"Hmm, my Strength increased, but not much change there…" Issei thought as he looked at his status screen. He gained his class [Hunter] when he managed to successfully hunt and kill five horned rabbits while gaining two new skills, which unlocked his magic, but they were unfortunately kind of low. [Sense Presence] helped him passively sense and find other prey and predators, while [Detect Resources] helped him find any source of food or usable resources.

"Just when is my title going to change…" Issei said as he glared at it, Even though he was able to become stronger, his title still didn't change from [Bold Idiot]!

After dropping off the body, he quickly went inside his cave, and went to bed…or what he called bed, since it was just a pile of leather pelts and dry leaves he whipped up so he can sleep comfortably.

…He really missed his old one better, especially when Rias and Asia or the other girls slept next to him.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay that's a wrap, thank you guys so much for your feedback, and I'll see you guys later, Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N: Hello guys, once again to a new chapter of Re: DXD. Now I've red some of the comments and saw what you wanted him to be either a Drow, a lizard kobold, or a canine kobold.**

… **Really, that's was it? No one was going to comment on the other evolutions, just on those three? …okay. :(**

 **Either way, I'm sorry to say but I've already made my decision for his evolution. But, I would love to hear more of your feedback, thank you guys so much for your support, please enjoy the chapter. I'll see you guys, later.**

* * *

 **Day 36:**

"*Yawn*…what time is it?" Waking up in the familiar cave I've come to call home yet again, I smack my dry lips tiredly and rubbed my eyes a bit, still tired. I rolled around in my uncomfortable bed made of pelts and leaves before I barely managed to get up, my body finally moving and ready to go. I stretched my body to shake off the tiredness, and went outside of my cave; it was already in the afternoon. "Ah, shit. I overslept. I wonder if Rumbleneck is coming, he should be around here right about now…"

Rumbleneck was an old orc I've had the chance of meeting quite nicely a few days ago while I was out hunting. He was dragging around his cart near the river before he accidentally slipped and stepped on a slippery rock, quickly falling into the river. I saw him fall into the river when this happened and pulled him out with my tusks. We became acquaintances that day and most recently became trading partners when we began trading stuff in the afternoon. I gave him materials I gained from hunting and he gave me supplies like food, medicine, iron, bandages, and most importantly rope.

Now why would I need rope you ask?

….no reason…hehehe…hehehe…

I also realized that most of us monsters can speak clearly to one another, but are not as efficient in speaking like other races. I miss being able to speak and understand any language.

Looking around outside the entrance of my cave, I spotted him just a few distances away. I waved at him as he saw me; he waved back, walking towards me with his cart behind him.

"Hello, Ise!" Rumbleneck said as he greeted me with an old, hoarse voice. The old orc was a large figure, and still looked like he was in his prime, wearing a dirty white shirt and brown pants with no shoes on his green feet; the farmer's hat he wore covered his balding head. His light green face was similar to that of an old man's, marred with lines and was a bit hollow in his cheeks, his ears were pointed and average sized. His dark red eyes stared at me, while his thin lips and the two short, sharp tusk-like teeth protruding from out of his mouth were up in a jovial grin, looking quite monstrous. "So how's my young partner doing, got what I need?"

"Yeah, I got exactly what you need!" I went back into the cave, grabbed all the items I chose to offer to him and came back outside, showing them to him. "Here are the materials you wanted, thirty horned rabbit pelts, ten slime cores, thirteen flying squirrel tails, and fifteen goblin ears…I still question why you need the last one, but that's your problem."

You know, for being on the same or higher level as me, newborn goblins are quite easy to kill since they don't know how to survive yet.

"Hahahaha, well isn't that true!" He laughed as he turned around and rummaged his cart. "Now let's see…ah, here they are! Twelve bandages, seven healing salves, five tomatoes and cabbages, a jar of spices, and fifty pieces of rope. Hope they treat you well." He turned around and placed them all in front of me, bundled in a white cotton sheet.

"Wait, what about iron?" I said while searching through the bag to confirm that they were all in one place, I noticed that one of the materials I asked him for wasn't there.

"Ah yes, about that. Unfortunately we weren't able to mine any iron, since those damn lizardfolk and their queen took over the damn mine!" Rumbleneck grumbled angrily as he closed his eyes, wiping the sweat off his brow while frowning. He then opened his eyes and looked at me. "But I do have something for you."

"Oh really, what is it?" I asked him, a bit curious.

"Here, a little present for when you rank up." He pulled something from out of his pockets and showed it to me, it was a small iron dagger, but was large enough for me to carry using my mouth. I mentally [Analyze]'d it.

 **Iron Dagger**

 **An iron dagger made from a local smith, and is of good quality.**

 **Rank: Good**

 **Durability: 200/200**

"W-wow," I stared, shocked at what he was offering, this dagger was of a good quality. I was actually going to use the iron and craft a crude dagger, but what he showed me just advanced parts of my plans! "I-I can't just take this…"

"Of course you can." Rumbleneck said as he looked at me, sternly. "Think of it as a gift, can't have one of my business partners die yet, now can I?"

"…Thanks, Rumbleneck." I sincerely said as I took the knife by the mouth. "Ir meaanz tha rotz! (It means a lot!)" My words were barely going through the handle, spit flying everywhere.

"Hey hey, don't speak with your mouth full!" He reprimanded, I muttered a quick sorry to him, coming out as "zorees". "I'll be off now, see you next time Ise!" He grabbed the materials I gave him and placed them inside his cart. He then turned around and left, leaving me alone with my new supplies.

'Alright now, let's get to work…' I placed the dagger inside the bag of supplies and dragged it back inside my cave, fully prepared and ready, nearing completion on step one of my plans…

1\. Grow stronger.

2\. Survive this world.

3\. Live this new life to the fullest.

4\. …Make a harem and become Harem King?

…Should I? I mean, I still love Rias and the others. But if that opportunity ever comes to me, should I say no? *sigh* I miss oppai… T^T

A-anyway, once I make snares with this rope, I could gain a lot more level ups than usual, and maybe, just maybe when I rank up…I could finally have fingers.

"Hehehe, wait till they get a load of me…" I chuckled darkly. Oh, those monsters won't see it coming.

 **Day 37:**

"Okay if I do this…" I bit the rope and started tying it using my hooves and tusks, but they immediately got tangled up together, resulting in me falling down on the ground. "Hoo boy…" I was currently trying to make a noose, but without hands, it immediately became a problem. But I will persevere!

"No, that's not it…" the second attempt got tangled up and destroyed by hooves.

"No…" this fifth one got tied up in my tusks, so it was a failure as well.

"No, that's not it either…." After twenty attempts, I think I'm getting better! …I hope.

"Wait wait, I think I got it! …*sigh* no." Okay, the next one has to be it! It just has to!

After almost nine hours of getting tangled up and failing repeatedly, I managed to make a noose, a crude noose, but a noose nonetheless. A window then popped up in front of me.

 **Gained New Skill:**

 **Crafting (Level 1)**

 **The ability to craft items using materials, this is a skill used to make or invent things.**

Woohoo! It was a success!

"…Now what am I going to do with this mess?" I said as I stared at the pile of broken rope, only a mere thirteen pieces of rope remained.

…Well, this was going to be a problem. Better get hunting fast so I can get more rope!

At the end of the day, I managed to level up into level 59 this time when I killed enough goblins and horned rabbits, my stats naturally became much stronger after that.

* * *

 **Day 38:**

"So, I'm wondering if you could equip me with a bag, of some sorts." I asked Rumbleneck, as he hummed in thought. It was in the afternoon that I was trading with Rumbleneck again, except I was beginning to feel that bringing items one by one began to feel tedious, so I decided to trade with him for some packs or bags I could use. He tilted his head, puzzled at my question.

"A bag? You mean like a saddle bag for horses?" I nodded at his answer. "Well sure, I have just the thing for you." He reached his into the cart, and pulled out a brown saddlebag. It looked to be made out of horned rabbit pelts. "I was about to scrap this one since nobody wanted it, but I think this will suffice for you."

"Thanks!" He dropped it onto the ground, and I tried to put it on my back.

Well, tried.

"Um…a little help here?" I felt like blushing, embarrassed since I find out that it was too big for me to carry around.

"…Oh." Rumbleneck blinked. He removed the saddlebag from my back, and sized me up. "Huh, you're too small for this one; I'll have to get you one meant for small ponies. Just wait, I have them right here." He reached his hand back into his cart and pulled out a small brown saddlebag instead, unlike the other one. "Here. Put it on. Tell me if it fits."

I tested the small saddlebag to see if it fits and when I found out that it was easy to move around. I whooped for joy. "Yes, it worked!" I jumped around, excited.

"Hmm, so it does. Now…" Rumbleneck crossed his arms. "Aren't you gonna tell me what those stakes behind you are for?"

I blinked and looked behind, seeing the half-complete wooden stakes in a pile, my iron dagger just lying there. "Oh…I'm levelling up my [Crafting]." I sheepishly said, scratching my head with my hoof. "Those are going to be used for weapons or for traps, so yeah."

"Heh, you're a strange one, you know that Ise?" Rumbleneck chuckled as he grabbed his cart, and began to walk away. "I'll see you next time."

"Bye, Rumbleneck!" I waved at him goodbye, ready to get started on my latest project. After this, I should go back to the village, hmm, I wonder how the others are doing?

* * *

 **Day 39:**

"P-Please teach us how to fight!" Nialla said as she bowed down onto the ground on all of her hooves. Baeddan, Arya and a few other boars were behind her as well. I looked at them all, confused. After waking up, I put on my newly acquired saddlebag and walked to the village, but before I could take a few steps inside, Nialla suddenly ran in front of me and bowed, other boars from my generation followed her.

"Um…why?" I asked her, still confused as to what is going on.

"B-because, y-you're the one of the only boars who managed to s-survive and live out there in the forest!" Baeddan replied for her, shivering nervously. All of them nodded. I blinked again, still confused. Seeing my puzzled state, they all began to explain the full situation for me to understand.

Recently, there have been multitudes of goblin sightings in the forests, killing and hunting other creatures. Normally these wouldn't have been a problem for my kind, since goblins were naturally dumb and weak. But, for some strange reason, these ones were becoming strangely intelligent, strong, and tactical, as if…as if someone was training them.

"Wait, so what you're saying is…these goblins are more brutal and dangerous than the usual ones?!" I said, alarmed. This was strange, even for them!

"Y-yes!" Nialla said, still nervously. "A few of us have already been killed and eaten by them. W-we don't know how to fight back; we're just foragers!"

 _'Shit, that's right…they don't know how to fight at all!'_ I thought grimly as I looked at them, they were all shivering nervously. Old Lockjaw said a few days ago, that I was one of the only hunters in this village; a few of them already left the village, while the other boars were all foragers. "B-but I'm not fit to be a teacher!" I protested.

"Please, you are our only hope!" Nialla said, as she and the others all bowed harder than before. "Please, teach us how to f-fight!"

"Please, teach us!" The other boars, chorused, following his actions.

I stared at them, silently in shock.

A-Am I even prepared for this?!

A notification window then popped into my view.

 **Gained New Skills!**

 **Teaching (Level 1)**

 **You are now able to teach others how to learn and grow. +5 Intelligence, +7 Wisdom**

 **Patience (Level 1)**

 **A skill that helps you endures annoyance and anger at dealing with others. +2 Wisdom**

…Oh you have got to be kidding me.

* * *

 **Day 48:**

After gaining those two skills, I begrudgingly accepted to teach them all, and trained them how to fight. For the first few days, I began teaching them how to fight, how to hunt, and how to track prey like how Old Lockjaw showed me.

Overtime, some of the boars, like Nialla, became pretty good at hunting, as my [Teaching] skill levelled up higher, but others like Baeddan were hard to teach, since they had a hard time killing horned rabbits, which resulted in me levelling up [Patience] a few times. I recalled last time those two being level 7 and level 6 respectively, the more I levelled those two up, the more I felt smarter and wiser, as if they were both respectively helping me think things clearer than before.

After teaching them all, I was now back to making traps, this current one I was interested in trying to make was a snare, connected to a tall tree branch, which could help me catch larger creatures.

"Easy…easy…" I was stepping on the top of the noose; the tree sapling was bending from the rope I was pulling while I tied it to the ground using another rope. I nervously tied the large noose while mentally hoping that it didn't trigger the trap right now. "Okay…" I backed away from it slowly, the noose just under my hooves. "Just have to back away slowly…things are going to be just fine…"

"Hi Ise, watcha doing?" Startled by a voice behind me, I jumped in shock.

"Gah!" I turned around and saw Nialla standing right behind me. Ever since she started hunting, she became a lot bigger in size then before she was a piglet, and white armour now decorated her body, the same quality as mine. Her tusks were already large enough to pierce prey; she was looking at me happily. "Nialla! What are you doing here, I could have-AAAAH! "

THWUNG!

The snare trap quickly caught the hoof under me and I was immediately flung into the air, before I came back down, my body now currently dangling upside down. "…Nialla?" I said her name, bluntly.

"Yes?" She answered, happily. Her red eyes glittered with mischief.

"Why did you interrupt me?" I asked her, deadpanned. This was my fifty-eighth attempt already, and I still haven't managed to make a proper snare yet!

"Weeelll…You didn't visit me, Baeddan and Arya as much as of lately, so I just came to say hi!" She then hopped up and down forward towards me, and booped me on the nose with one of her hooves, I couldn't tell since I was upside down. "Boop!"

As I continued to teach her more and more, she became more outgoing and prepared then the other boars, she also started spending more time with me nowadays, but hey, I ain't complaining. I also don't know why but, I'm becoming a lot more calm and serious these days.

"Ah, I see…so how are Baeddan and Arya doing?" I asked looking at her face upside down, curious as to what the other two piglets that I've come to see as family doing. In my eyes I saw them as a little bit of the equivalent of Gasper and Koneko, Nialla was also what I would call the Irina of our little group…but less of an airhead. "And uh…could you also get me down?" I said, feeling a little drowsy.

I…I was also beginning to feel a little…light-headed; I think the blood is rushing into my head.

"Hmm…" She put her hoof under her chin and began to make a thinking expression, and then she shook her head sideways. "Since he began to follow in your steps and become a hunter, Baeddan's been sharpening his tusks and training himself, and Arya's recently began to forage in the forests lately for food, so both of them are doing pretty well. And about you're…hanging situation? I guess I'll help." She stood up on her two rear legs and planted her front hooves on my stomach to keep her steady. Then she used her teeth to bite down on the rope holding me up in the air and severed it.

THUNK!

"Ow!"

…Which resulted in me falling down and slamming onto the ground with my face, before my whole body fell down on my right side, Nialla landed her hooves on the ground safely. "Thanks…Nialla." I thanked her, my words muffled on the ground.

"No problem." She answered happily as she walked away. "I'll see you later!"

After I got back up on my hooves, I noticed the fact that my snare trap was broken, and sighed sadly. "Great…that was my last one too." The other attempts today were all failures. Dammit!

*sigh* Back to the drawing board.

* * *

 **Day 53:**

 _'Come on, pick up the bait…trigger the fucking trap already, dammit!'_ I thought harshly as I glared at my current prey. I was hiding inside of a bush, holding the iron dagger underneath my hoof and a sharp wooden stake and other medical essentials hidden in my pack. Though I was not alone since Nialla, Baeddan, and Arya and a few other boars came with me. Baeddan was shivering nervously besides me, but not as bad as before when he was a piglet. He was now a medium sized boar with large tusks; white plates now appeared on him. He was holding the rope for the snare under his hoof, ready to spring it.

The village had been experiencing a shortage of food lately, so Old Lockjaw and the other adults made small groups of newly grown up boars go out into the forest to get some food, so that they could experience their first kills along the way of getting food. My group was currently tasked with gathering meat, thanks to my snare traps, we were able to catch a whole litter of horned rabbits, but before we were able to move out, a monster was attracted to bait we were using for the snare, I wanted to kill it to reach my almost full level, so that is what to lead to our current situation.

"A-are you sure, this is s-safe?" Baeddan asked me as we eyed our target, still sniffing at the bait we were using at the base of a maple tree, which were a bunch of grapes and tomatoes inside of the snare trap connected to a strong tree branch. It was a fully-grown goblin adult; but I came to call it a Goblin Elite. It was four feet tall, It's blank white eyes searched around the area while his slender fingers was scratching his short pointy head underneath his own leather helmet, leather bracers covered its arms and an iron chest plate with leather straps was strapped on its chest, a worn out loincloth covered its waist. The weapon it was dragging around was a large wooden club. This one moved away from his group while looking for food, and was all alone. "T-this is going to be easy, r-right?"

"Look, It may be smarter and stronger than the usual ones, but I taught you and the others how to fight well enough, so we'll be fine." I reassured him as I still glared at it. "Come on…just trigger it." I muttered harshly.

It looked around, growling heavily before its eyes landed on the bait. The goblin elite then went a few meters right in front of the trap before it stopped and looked around its surroundings again.

…

Satisfied with the silence, it then walked over a few meters, before the goblin kneeled down and began eating the bait, its foot just centimeters away near the snare.

"Now?" Baeddan said, warily.

"No…not yet." I eyed its foot, just a few centimetres away from getting caught. "Come on; just move your foot a little forward." I whispered, praying for success. From the corner of my eye I saw Nialla readying her tusks if it ever came to see us, while Arya was hiding behind a tree, ready to use the wooden stake I gave her in her mouth. She was now a medium sized boar, her white fur and armour plates had a red hue to it, while she had medium-sized tusks protruding from her mouth. A few other boars were also in hiding as well.

Ever since gaining the iron dagger, I was able to make and fashion myself a few wooden stakes from the wood I got from trading with Rumbleneck. It was hard using my mouth to carve all the stakes, but at least it was all worth it, I also levelled [Crafting] up to seven levels higher, so…hooray!

"….Now, Baeddan. Now!" I shouted as its feet landed inside the snare, the goblin was suddenly alarmed as he heard my shouting. He spotted me and Baeddan inside the bush, and growled heavily. "I said now!" I shouted in panic as it roared at us.

"R-right!" Baeddan shouted back, alarmed as he got a hold of the rope, and pulled it all the way.

"Githaaah?!" It's foot got caught by the snare and was suddenly flung into the air, the rope connecting it to the heavy tree branch dragged it's body up before I bit the wooden stake underneath me and jammed the rope into the ground, making it stop moving. The goblin was now squirming and wriggling his body to get his foot out of the trap, swinging his large club wildly at us. "Graah!"

"We did it!" I shouted, all of us got out of our hiding and jumped up and down in success and excitement.

"Hooray! That was fun!" Nialla was jumping up and down, happy at what we accomplished.

"…Yay." Arya said quietly as she jumped along with us.

"Uh, guys?" We stopped jumping around as we all looked at Baeddan; he was now sweating nervously, looking at the caught goblin hanging in the air. "I-I don't think we're done yet…"

"What makes you say that?" Nialla asked her little brother. Me, Arya and a few others were also curious as well.

"T-the rope looks like it's going to b-break…" He pointed his hoof above the goblin; the rope looked like it was struggling to carry the goblins weight as it moved around, still wildly swinging his weapon at us.

"Graaah!" The goblin said, as it looked pissed.

"Pft, please! What could possibly go wrong?" Nialla said as she reassured Baeddan, not noticing that I suddenly stopped moving and looked at her in horror.

…Oh shit, you did not just say-

SNAP!

"Never ask how anything can go wrong, dammit!" I shouted, "Scatter!"

Seriously!

Obeying me, the rest of the boars got away from the goblin as he crashed down onto the ground with a thud and what were probably curses in its own language. This goblin, I knew, was no ordinary goblin. Most would have been stumped by this trap, but this one had managed to get out of it.

Not hesitating, I pulled the dagger from the ground with my mouth and charged the Goblin Elite with the intent to kill. This bastard was too dangerous to let him do what he pleases.

Maneuvering the dagger until it was held with the blade pointed to the right, I saw the goblin stagger to its feet and immediately spot me charging towards me.

"Graah!" it yowled and raised its club threateningly.

It should have struck out at me rather than pose.

I slammed into it, jamming the dagger and my tusks against its breastplate. Squalling loudly, the goblin whacked me once before being sent flying by the force of my charge. That whack really bloody hurt!

When the goblin got up once again, I was surprised. Spotting the dent in the breastplate, I cursed. That had saved him from both my dagger and tusks. Doubtless, it would be more effective against the wooden stakes. So…

"Kill 'im!" I growled through the dagger, "Aim fer 'is legs!"

Arya charged first, the stake she held in her mouth aimed at the goblin…not at his legs but at his body. What the hell is she thinking?! She could get killed!

The goblin leapt athletically to one side and smashed the club onto Anya's nearest leg, sending her crashing to the ground with a pained squeal.

Grrr, why…you!

Vision red, I charged again, with Nialla on my left, charging in with her head lowered and tusks bared. Baeddan also charged, angry at the injury dealt to Anya. He could dodge two of us, but not all three of us.

The goblin growled and dodged Nialla and Baeddan's charges, while I got in a lucky strike with my dagger, almost cutting its scrawny leg off and making it howl with rage as it hit me once again with that damned club.

Damn that hurts!

As the Elite Goblin collapsed, Nialla, Baeddan and a recovered Anya surround him and start stamping it to death. I hastened over, reared up over the dying goblin and brought my two front hooves down on its head, breaking its head open like a melon.

Ewww…

"Is everybody okay?!" I shouted as I looked around at everyone. I saw two windows pop up in front of me, but I swiped them all away.

Not now!

All of them nodded, so I sighed in relief. Pulling my hooves out of the brain splattered mess on the ground and shaking the blood off; I then look at Arya, and saw her grimace in pain. "Arya, are you alright?" I asked her, concerned.

"Y-yes…I think so." Arya tried to move forward, but almost fell down, yelping in pain. "B-but the goblin broke my leg a bit…ow." She grimaced.

"Damn…are you going to be fine?" I asked, worried.

"D-don't worry, I'm good…" She yelped again in pain as she tried to take another step with her legs.

"H-hey, don't push yourself!" Nialla ran over to Arya, and helped her up, Me and Baeddan also followed. "Miss ever can take a look at that, alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm sure she will!" Baeddan reassured Arya, as she nodded. He then turned his attention towards me. "R-right?" he asked me, scared.

"H-huh? Y-yeah of course." I said distracted as I walked over to the goblin to get its armor and the cudgel, my calm face didn't show it but I was still worried about Arya. "Come on, we can't stay here. There may be more goblins coming." I removed the pieces of equipment from the corpse and placed them all inside the pack. I walked back over to them to check on Arya's condition. "Can you stand up?" I asked her, worried.

"N-no, I don't think so…" she replied, as she shook her head.

"*sigh* Alright, I'll carry you to the village. Miss Ever can take a look at that leg of yours." I then used my tusks and lifted her up onto my back, which helped comforted her body since the leather of the saddle was soft. Ignoring her slight yelp of pain, I turned around and looked at all of the boars, and nodded in confirmation. "Let's move out, before it gets dark!" I shouted out.

I was greeted with a chorus of agreement, and with that, we all returned to the village.

* * *

When we all were inside, we were suddenly assaulted by the thick stench of blood in the air. "What the-what happened here?!" I exclaimed in shock as we all stared in horror at the wounded piglets and boars that were lying on the village grounds. A few other boars were running around, trying to help the wounded ones get to the middle of the village clearing, where I could see Miss Ever and a few others help in healing them as possible as they can.

"I-its horrible!" An adult boar ran over to all of us and panted, out of breath. "W-while you groups were gone; a whole swarm of goblins came and attacked the village! We were able to repel them all, but a few of us were wounded by them, some piglets were also captured as well! You're group are one of the last ones who managed to come back here."

My blood ran cold, Oh no. If that goblin we fought was a stray, does that mean that it's groups course were mostly likely…going towards the village?

Shit! I knew it was suspicious when he was alone!

"N-no…" Nialla whispered, horrified.

"How is that possible?!" Baeddan exclaimed, actually losing his stutter for once. "Where are the rest, like us?!"

"They're inside the cave, Baeddan, All safe and sound." We all saw Old Lockjaw walking over towards us; I was shocked to find out that he was limping over. His body filled with scratches and wounds, one of his armor pieces were dented, while one of his tusks looked cracked. "You young boars need to get to the center! It's too dangerous for all of us to stray away when those blasted goblins could come back."

"A-are you alright, Old Lockjaw?!" I shouted as all of us ran over, Arya was still whimpering over me, so I had to slow down my pace, before we were all in front of him. "W-who could have done this to you, what happened to the village?!" I shouted, frantically.

Old Lockjaw coughed a few times, before he stared at me, chuckling. "You young boars need to get to the cave, don't worry about little old me. I'll be fine, their stupid goblins elites couldn't take down this old piece of pork if they wanted to, so go get little Arya healed up."

"But what about you're-"

"I said go!" He suddenly shouted, cutting me off from continuing my words. He had a stern look on his snout. "I'm in serious pain and I'm too old for this shit, so I don't need young brats not listening to my orders. What I need you all to do is to go to Miss Ever and get checked up for injuries, right now!"

"…R-right. Come on guys." I replied quietly, shocked by his outburst. I led my group through the village and into the center, where a bunch of us were tending to the wounded. While Miss Ever tended to all the injured boars, I gave Arya to one of the boars to be treated before me and my group was suddenly guided by the other adults into the cave we were birthed from, where the other groups of young boars stayed.

It was after an hour or so, before one of the adult boars came and reassured us that we were able to come out, since the threat of the goblins was gone now. One of us asked why the goblins attacked us, but none of them knew why, or what clan they came from. It was while before me, Nialla, and Baeddan checked up on Arya at the village center.

"H-hey Arya, are you okay?" Baeddan asked Arya, nervously. We all saw her inside the huge hut and ran over to her; she was nursing one of her front legs while she was on one of the huge dry leaves used for beds.

"I'm fine…Miss Ever said my leg will be okay tomorrow, but not to push it too much." She whispered quietly and nodded, which reassured us, as we all breathed out the air were were holding in suspense.

"Oh thank Sylphy that you're alright!" Nialla walked over to Arya, and hugged her with his hooves, before moving back. "I was so worried!"

"*Sniff* M-me too." Baeddan said as he sniffled, his eyes filled with happiness struggled to not cry in relief.

"Yeah, me as well." I said I breathed a sigh of relief, before I sternly glared at her. "Now don't you ever do that suicidal thing like what you did with the goblin, alright?" I warned her, my gaze becoming sterner.

"O-okay…" She replied, as she looked down sadly.

"Good." I walked over to Arya and hugged her, making her jump a little in surprise, before she relaxed. "I'm glad you're okay." I softly said as I patted her head with a hoof.

"Mhm…" I don't know why, but I felt her body snuggle into me deeper. "I'll be careful…"

"Hey." I glanced over to Nialla, and was surprised when I saw staring at me annoyed, while she was pouting. "Aren't you guys getting a little…close?" She said, her eyes glaring at me.

"What? No, what makes you say that?" I asked her, confused. What is she talking about?

"Just let it go, sis…" Baeddan sighed. Whoah Baeddan, did you not stutter that time as well? Way to go, dude!

"Hmph, fine." Nialla scoffed as she joined the hug, quickly squeezing between me and Arya's hug. "But I'm joining in, you too Baeddan!"

"A-alright, scuse me!" Another body then joined the hug, which resulted in all of us tumbling down on the ground; I was chuckling all the way.

Hehe…I'll deal with those goblins tomorrow or another day. Things maybe grim, but in the meantime I think that I'll maybe enjoy these moments in life.

* * *

"*yawn*…I'm tired as hell right now." After returning from the village to my cave, I quickly put away my pack to the side, and lie down on my bed as I felt my consciousness blacking out.

But before I could go to sleep, I felt a window pop-up into my mind.

 **[Your level has exceeded the minimum required value.]**

 **Since special conditions** **[** **Goblin Slayer** **]** **and** **[** **Leader of the Pack** **]** **have been cleared, it's possible to [Rank Up] into a [Feral Orc – Variant].**

 **Would you like to [Rank Up]?**

 **Yes/No**

Uh, fine, whatever. Just let me go to sleep!

I mentally picked yes and drifted off, not noticing a second window pop up.

 **Subject is now undergoing [Rank Up].**

 **[Ise has lost the abilities [Charge], [Pierce], [Stamp].]**

 **[Due to old circumstances from the subjects old life, Ise has gained [Dragon Skin(Lesser)] and [Devil's Language(Lesser)] to compensate for the decisions of the being who brought him here.]**

…

…

…

…

 **Proccess complete.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ...Well...This is awkward...**

 **Okay, so, the reason why I haven't updated in a while was because my monitor just...failed on me. I basically wrote this in an internet cafe using Doc X. Not a good thing to do when people could log in to my account, but I erased the history, so I'm safe...I think.**

 **Anyway, Harutora75 here, and once again I'm back with some more Re: DxD! Also, while I was away, seems like you guys had some speculations from the last chapter, so I'm here to clear them up.**

 **First of all, No, I did not kill off Kichi, that wasn't him, so don't worry about Rou kicking Ise's ass. Speaking of Rou, Why are all of you speculating about Rou being in here? I don't know what you all are talking about. What I wrote about the goblins becoming more dangerous than usual, doesn't mean the fact that Rou's going to be in here… or is it?**

 **Hehehe…you know what? For putting up with me and this story, I'll tell you all one thing as a hint. Ise's not the only one like himself in Mirrenia, that's for sure~**

 **Anyway, thank you all so much for your reviews, really appreciate them. Anyway, I'll be going away now guys, so please enjoy the chapter, Later~**

 **P.S. Also, bad news, this chapters going to be short. I'm literally in an internet café right now, oh god I forgot how much time it costs…**

 **Edited: 8/26/2016**

* * *

 **Day 49:**

…ugh, ow, son of a bitch…uh, why do I feel this much pain in the morning?

I felt shocks of pain across my body as I painfully moved around on my bed, before It finally calmed down, leaving me to my groaning misery.

Still groaning, I blearily blinked my eyes a few times before I look around my cave, trying to notice if anything was different before my eyes fell on something quite odd, specifically near my face.

It was a kind of black pelt from a feral boar lying on the ground; white armor pieces littered its body as its scarred head was staring back at me, the tusks on its snout nearly poking my eye.

…Huh…

Strange, I don't remember killing a feral boar….wait a minute, I am a feral boar! Did I actually kill my own kind? No, that can't be possible, I was asleep…but why does that head look familiar to me…

The cogs in my head began to crank up slowly, before a sudden epiphany and the memories of what I did before sleeping from last night finally struck me, hard.

"…If that's my head…" I got up from my bed, noticing that I wasn't getting up on my hooves like how a boar does, and raised my hoo-no…my hands in front of me.

What I saw to my disbelief was not my usual forelegs, but actual dark red hands with five fingers; my fingernails were black, they looked pointed and sharp.

Haha…haha…I have a body…an actual body…haha…

…I grinned, before I started chuckling, before silently laughing, now quickly turning into a full blown out laugh. I got up unto my steady feet and hands and started jumping around my cave, whooping and hollering all the way.

YES! OH MY GOD YES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

My feet still barely getting used to standing up on two legs before my reincarnation, slipped and fell onto the floor, I didn't care since I was rolling around on the ground, still laughing hard.

I HAVE ACTUAL LIMBS NOW! YES!

Still laughing hard, after a few hours or so, I calmed down, now chuckling softly. Filled with happiness and glee, I got back up on my feet and started examining my body, which was slowly replaced with confusion when I noticed something weird.

"…What the hell?" My whole body was colored a dark red, almost similar to my old body since this one also had a muscular and toned build, akin to that of a fighter. Judging by the increase of my balance of gravity, I was now a little over 6 feet tall. What caught my attention were the patches of red scaly skin now covering my arms and legs.

And I now just realized that I was naked, after seeing my junk hanging between my legs, looking a lot bigger than it was before.

…Yeah, I think I now know why my pelt was removed from my body when I [Ranked Up]. I quickly grabbed the pelt, tore away my old head and tied pelt around my waist, looking like a short fuzzy bath towel.

Looking around my cave, I spotted my pack and walked over to it, rummaging inside; I pulled out my iron dagger, and gazed at the reflection of my face.

What greeted me was a dark red human-like and slightly monstrous face with short, messy brown hair on top of my head, almost like my old face in fact. My ears were short and pointed, while I now had pointed eyelids, dark red eyes looking back at me in comprehension. My nose was large and slightly hooked, while sharp small tusk-like teeth now protruded from my jaw. Small scars covered small parts of my face, the most prominent being a long thin scar covering my left eye reaching down onto my left cheek.

Still examining my face, I touched all of my features over and over again, looked at my reflection in every direction, before I came to a final conclusion.

…I'm kind of ugly, aren't I? Wait, let me rephrase that, I look a little bit of ugly and monstrous mixed together at the same time.

I…I really am a monster now, aren't I?

I hanged my head and sighed in depression. What will Rias and the others say if they saw me, would they hate me? Would they turn away in disgust? Would they still see me as I am?

..*sigh* can't get too depressed right now, I still have to craft pants, maybe even shorts to hide my junk. Come to think of it, I wonder what my status is…?

"[Status]!" I shouted, a window popped up in front of me.

 **Ise – Level 1**

 **Title: [Bold Idiot]**

 **Race: [Red Orc (Feral Orc Variant)]**

 **Class: [Hunter]**

 **HP: 300/300**

 **MP: 50/50**

 **STR: 120 (+2)**

 **VIT: 130 (+2)**

 **DEX: 57**

 **INT: 79 (+5)**

 **WIS: 60 (+9)**

 **Magic: 50**

Wait, so I'm a Red Orc? What does that mean?

I tapped on it, a new small window appearing.

 **[Red Orc - Orc Variant.]**

 **Known for their ferocity, strength, and durability. Red Orcs are unique Feral Boars who are born to their major head clans and are able to lead others into following their command. Red Orcs are rare due to the few "feral boars" that survive the [Rank Up]. The main reason is that only 30% live through the process, while others die in their sleep due to how painful it is. This is also a sign that you are an impressive hunter.**

D-die?! I could have died?! That's bullshit!

Wait, These doesn't even explain these rough patches of skin on my arms and legs!…hold on a second, these red patches of scales feel…familiar.

I mentally brought up my [Skills] list to try and find if anything was different, aside from [Crafting] leveling up into level 8 and three skills now gone; I found and looked at the two newest abilities in my arsenal.

"[Dragon Skin], [Devil's Language]? Oi, these skills are clearly from my old arsenal as a Devil!" Amazed at this discovery, I stared at them for a moment, before I looked closer and noticed the words next to them.

Wait, Lesser?

I tapped both of them, two windows popped up with their descriptions.

 **[Dragon Skin (Lesser)] (Passive) - Level 1**

 **A remnant of your old life, these scales will help defend and protect you, but in order to gain back their glory, you must start from the beginning.**

 **Effect: [Light Fire Resistance LvL 1], [Tough Skin LvL 1]**

Wait...how am I gonna do that?

I ponder on this for a moment, before I moved on to the next one.

 **[Devil's Language (Lesser)] (Passive) – Level 1**

 **A remnant of your old life, this ability will help you understand and converse in that race's language, but at a slow pace.**

 **Effect: 20% increase in learning new language, 10% increase in conversing new language.**

Does this mean…I can understand any language at a slow pace this time? Talk about nerfing…

Another window popped up in front of me, but what shocked me was that it was a message this time, and the words in it.

 **Here's a gift from me. Even though I'm not with you anymore I'm sure you'll be okay, Issei. Good luck out there, partner!**

 **-Ddraig-**

…Sniff…D-Ddraig…

I felt a few tears leave my eyes, as I reread it over and over again. Even though we're not partners anymore, it seems like you're still looking out for me, aren't you?

I wiped the tears off my eyes with the back of my hand and pumped my left fist, feeling rejuvenated.

…thank you, Ddraig!

After calming myself down, I sat back down on the ground, and rummaged through my pack; grabbing a few pieces of pelt from my bed, a strong ivy vine, and finally a spool of thread and needle. Using my dagger, I cut up the horned rabbit pelts and grabbed the needle and thread to start forming them into a pair of pants.

One perk I found out from Old Lockjaw was for those monsters without the use of arms, was that when they rank up into a bipedal figure with limbs, they would gain a small boost in [Crafting] from the god of monsters, Aku since they will use hands for the first time. Guess he was tired of seeing some monsters running naked all the time from up above, and helped remedy that. I think of it as a helping hand from him.

The way [Crafting] works is that in one's mind; they can mentally make a blueprint for the item they are making, what materials they will need, and what steps it will take to complete them. And people usually would write these blueprints down, as to not forget them.

As I passively used [Crafting], a mental blueprint appeared within my mind, allowing me to image and make use of a pattern. Using them step by step, after a few hours I was finally done with the finished products.

The pants looked like shit.

…I stared at the pants for a few minutes, and clicked my tongue in thought.

Huh, this looked a lot better in my mind. I honestly expected it to be good, but the poorly sewn light brown pants in front of me said otherwise. I held it with my hands in the air and mentally used [Analyze] to examine it.

 **Horned Rabbit Pants**

 **Poor protection. Barely called pants, more like rags poorly put together in the shape of them.**

 **Rank: Poor**

 **Durability: 10/10**

 **Effect: +1 VIT**

Shit! These pants are barely holding on together…

Placing the failed item inside the pack, I grabbed another few pieces of horned rabbit pelts, and repeated the same process. These ones came out a bit better than the old one, the thread in their seams now better sewn together.

 **Horned Rabbit Pants**

 **Decent protection, but still poorly made.**

 **Rank: Poor**

 **Durability: 50/50**

 **Effect: +3 VIT**

Damn, it's still poor…well; at least it's better than the last one.

I removed the pelt around my waist, placed them inside the pack and tried the pants on. Aside from being a bit tight, they were comfy and fitted around my waist better than I thought it would, as the light brown pants were just a bit above my feet, using the strong ivy vine, I fashioned it into a belt.

Reaching my hand inside the pack again, I pulled out some of yesterday's spoils from the goblin, a leather helmet, leather bracers, and an iron chestplate.

Wearing them on for the first time, I felt the weight of the iron chest plate strapped across my chest, the tightened straps of the leather bracers, and the light weight of the leather helmet settled on my head…

"I look ridiculous." I commented as I look at my reflection on my dagger. In another's perspective, I would have looked like a dumb orc trying to look menacing, but in reality looked strange, even for normal standards.

For the next couple of hours, I spent my time sewing together a simple shirt made from the pelts, and wore it, now feeling the comfy softness of the short sleeved shirt. Putting on my previous armor, placing my knife inside my belt, and holding the wooden cudgel in my left hand, I stepped out of my cave and pumped up my left hand into a fist.

Alright, time to start hunting some goblins!

…I soon went back inside the cave, embarrassed. Grabbing the forgotten pack with my left hand, I got back out and walked outside for real this time.

…I should probably check on Arya and the others then ask Old Lockjaw for directions for the goblin cave.

* * *

 **(A few hours later)**

"So…this is where the track leads?" I said curiously, my eyes narrowed as I watched the remaining footprints lead up to inside a small cave.

After heading to the village to check up on my friends, the remaining boars that weren't wounded or injured were surprised and shrieked in terror because of the strange orc walking inside their home, fearing that they would get attacked again. Old Lockjaw and a few of the adults came rushing over and only Old Lockjaw recognized me, and calmed everyone down.

After explaining to him of my evolution, I soon asked for directions as to where the goblins cave was, in which he considered and agreed to after we argued for a few minutes. After checking up on my group of friends who were surprised and happy for my evolution, I used the directions Old Lockjaw gave me, and tracked down the goblin's from yesterdays footprints to their location.

Heading towards the dark cave, I saw a lone goblin near the entrance, sleeping lying on its back while an iron spear was in his left hand. Taking this chance, I subtly dropped my pack and cudgel, and creeped towards it's sleeping figure. Now near it, my left hand grabbed the dagger in my belt, and poised the blade above it.

"Zzz…Zzz-gu..gurua?" I was suddenly surprised when the goblin suddenly woke up from his slumber. Yawning a bit, he opened his eyes suddenly saw me above him, his brown eyes now becoming alarmed. But before he could scream for his buddy's for help, I quickly muffled his mouth with my right hand and jammed my dagger into his forehead a few times.

SHINK! SHINK! SHINK!

He silently screamed while thrashing his body, the light in his eyes dyed out with each stab, his body now becoming limp before it stopped moving. A window popped up.

 **+1 Dexterity**

 **Gained New Skills:**

 **Assasinate (Level 1}**

 **Kill with silence and the element of surprise…whatever mean's necessary.**

 **Effect: +10 effect when silently killing an opponent, +1 increase in DEX.**

 **Dagger Mastery (Level 1)**

 **Mastery of daggers. Get shanked, bitch!**

 **Effect: +5 increase in attack damage with daggers.**

 **Effect: +1 increase gain in killing with daggers, +1 increase in DEX.**

Panting a bit, I looked down towards it's dead body, before I had realized what I had done.

"Oh god …I just murdered this guy in cold blood…" I whispered, now realizing I killed him without a second thought, not even the times when I killed my prey and the goblin from yesterday did I feel this remorseless.

Hands slightly shaking, I closed the window and gulped down the saliva in my throat, shaking my head a few times. I can regret doing this later; right now I need to hide the body.

Removing my dagger from the goblin's head, I wiped the blood off on the grassy floor and placed it back inside my belt. Dragging the body towards a nearby bush, I dumped it inside and stalked back to my belongnings. I saw that's goblin's iron spear was still on the floor nearby, so I walked over and picked it up.

"[Analyze]."

 **Rusty Iron Spear**

 **A goblin's rusty spear, looted from the dead corpse of an adventurer.**

 **Rank: Poor**

 **Durability: 16/20**

I felt my chaotic thoughts calm down for a bit. If this goblin actually killed someone to get it, then I'm actually putting rest to that poor soul, right?

…*sigh* Getting a bit off track here…

I grabbed the iron spear and held it in my left hand. I grabbed my pack that was lying on the grass and stared back at the gaping entrance. Inside was a wooden door built into a frame. All over the frame were crude signs that were, to my surprise, written in English.

'DU NUT ENTHER! OR U WIL DYE!"

…Bad English, but English nonetheless.

…Seriously, what's up with their crude writing?

So, what's my plan here? I got a wooden cudgel, an iron dagger in my belt, two wooden stakes, a rusty iron spear in my hand, leather clothing and a few random pieces of armor on myself and a few medical essentials in my pack. Do I sneak in…or just wing it?

…Eh, I'll just wing it.

Steeling my nerves, I grasped the door's handle, and twisted and pushed it inside, ready to confront the possible enemies I will have to confront.

I really hope this doesn't bite me back in the ass…

* * *

 **A/N: Unfortunately, this all the time I could write for you all, I mean literally the café is closing down. Hopefully I can get my monitor working and until then, I'll see you guys, later!**

 **Oh yeah, I decided to follow in Akallas footsteps, and add Ise's status as well as his skills and equipment down on the chapter. Haha…I am such a ripoff.**

* * *

 **Character Status during Day 49**

 **Ise – Level 1**

 **Title: [Bold Idiot]**

 **Race: [Red Orc (Feral Orc Variant)]**

 **Class: [Hunter]**

 **HP: 300/300**

 **MP: 50/50**

 **STR: 120 (+2)**

 **VIT: 130 (+2)**

 **DEX: 57**

 **INT: 79 (+5)**

 **WIS: 60 (+9)**

 **Magic: 50**

 **Perks:**

 **Lockjaw's Grandson**

* * *

 **Skills** **:**

 **Passive:**

 **Devil's Language(Lesser) (Level 1)**

 **Dragon Skin(Lesser) (Level 1)**

 **Crafting (Level 8)**

 **Dagger Mastery (Level 1)**

 **Teaching (Level 11)**

 **Patience (Level 7)**

 **Active:**

 **Sense Presence (Level 10)**

 **Detect Resource (Level 10)**

 **Analyze (Level 7)**

 **Assassinate(Level 1)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A\N: Not really much to say, so...ignore this.**

 **Edited: 8/26/2016**

* * *

 **Day 49(3rd POV):**

Moving through the dusty and grey cavern walls, Ise was carefully walking about the place, since he didn't want to spring the traps currently lying on the floor.

' _How and where the hell did these goblins get bear traps?'_ Ise thought as he gulped nervously, looking down. Truth be told, there were twenty of them around his feet, which actually wouldn't hurt him since he had the scaly skin on his feet protecting him, if not for the fact he didn't have shoes.

He did not want to get caught, thank you very much!

After moving through all of them, He was finally able to see a light and walked towards it. Emerging through the other side, he was able to take a look at his surroundings.

Inside the deep cave, torches lit the dark place, while on the ground were sleeping goblins lying with brown rags on them, acting as blankets. Judging by their small size, Ise assumed that they were all newborns. Some of them lying down were adults.

Spotting a door nearby to right, Ise quietly ran over to it, sometimes hopping over the sleeping bodies. Now in front of it, he grabbed the handle and opened the door, going inside.

At the far end of the small room were iron cages, containing groups of feral boars. In the middle of the grey room were two goblins holding spears, currently sleeping on the job on their wooden stools. Ise saw that one of them had an iron key hanging around his neck.

Seeing the hulking red stature of Ise, the feral boars started squeaking noisily with fear, before Ise held up one finger to his mouth and shushed them.

"Keep quiet guys. It's me, Ise! I'm here to get you all out." Ise whispered a bit loudly, reassuring them. Now knowing that it was Ise all along, they all silenced themselves in relief.

Knowing that they knew he was no harm, Ise crouched and sneaked towards the guards. Silently grabbing the iron key around one of the goblins neck using his spear, he was nearly startled and almost dropped the key when a small window popped up.

 **Gained New Skill!**

 **Steal (Level 1)**

 **The ability to steal items from an unsuspecting target.**

 **Effect: 1% chance of stealing items, weapons, and more.**

 **Effect: +1 increase of DEX.**

Not right now! That nearly scared the crap out of him!

Sighing lightly, Ise sneaked over to the cage, and opened the lock, freeing his fellow people. "Are you guys okay?" He whispered softly, also trying to count them all. There were only fourteen boars; only one of them was an adult.

"Thank the goddess you were here, Ise!" The only adult feral boar whispered back to him as they all got out. Almost all of them were feral piglets, judging by their small size, and the fact they didn't have armor plates on them yet with the exception of the adult male, speaking to him now. "More of us would have been eaten if you weren't here!"

"Shit, are you telling me you guys are the only ones to survive?" Ise said, cursing the fact he was too late to save the rest of his clan.

"Yes, sadly. We used to be 39, but now we're down to only half of us." The adult boar said as he sighed sadly. "I never thought it would end up like this…"

"Well don't worry; I'm going to get you guys out of here." Ise replied, before a scratchy, light voice appeared from behind his back, startling him. "Not going to, orc."

Ise turned around and saw the new assailant, standing across the room was a goblin elite. But unlike its counterparts, this one was different from the others. It was taller than most goblin elites and was about as five feet tall, this one's appearance was almost close to a human, with his beady red eyes glaring at the red skinned orc as it licked along the edges of its dry small lips. The goblin was wearing a brown leather sack made to look like a shirt with a wooden chestplate strapped to his scrawny chest, with its dirty rags around his waist. It was wielding two rusty daggers in his hands as it was flanked by two of the now awakened goblin guards, glaring at Ise as well.

"You not going to get out of here alive, stupid orc." The strange goblin elite insulted Ise, his rough voice slightly cracked with its limited vocabulary.

"What the hell are you…?" Ise said as he looked at the new addition, cautious and confused at the same time. Just where the hell did this guy come from?

"Hotrek is hobgoblin, stupid orc." The now known hobgoblin Hotrek insulted Ise once again, snarling at him. "Me and fellow hobgoblin Mogroat wrote warning on entrance, you not see that?!"

' _Well now I know who to blame for that stupid sign…'_ Ise thought sarcastically as he gripped his spear harder and eyed the three monsters, wary for any sort of movement. "Yeah I did, but here's the thing, you guys kidnapped my clanmates, not a good thing to do…" Ise said as he stepped back a bit, shielding the piglets.

The hobgoblin suddenly started to laugh, pissing Ise off. "Hahahaha, you mean goblin food supply? They're meat for goblins and walking lizard friends, and you also one of them? So stupid orc IS from stupid pig, so funny!"

"Haha, laugh it up hotshot. But I'm taking these guys out of here, even if I would have to kill you myself." Ise warned Hotrek as he lifted up his spear, dead serious.

"…Is that threat?" Hotrek said as a dangerous glint appeared in his narrowed eyes, slowly licking his lips again. "Never fought orc before, especially not redskin…" Hotrek took a few steps forward between the two guard goblins and towards Ise, and he flipped his daggers in reverse. "…Guess Hotrek the Meat Hoarder can start now!"

' _Welp, This was a bad idea…'_ Ise thought as he dropped his pack and lifted his spear up, motioning them to attack. "Bring it on!" Ise shouted with full force, ready to brave on the situation he was in now.

Before they began to attack, Ise suddenly had a thought struck his mind, filling him with dread. _'Wait, he said there was another one like him. If that's the case…where's the other one?'_

* * *

 **Old Lockjaw (3rd Pov):**

Old Lockjaw was in a pickle.

"Raaaaagh!"

Scratch that, he was in _deep shit_.

"Keep defending!" He shouted to his fellow boars as he tripped another goblin of its feet, and stabbed it through the chest, quickly killing it. "We have to let the others escape. It's the only way!"

After his grandson went to save his fellow clanmates, He and the others were healing the wounded and fixing up the village, trying to salvage what they could keep, before one of the village boars spotted a flickering light off the distance and warned him.

Feeling dread and caution, He ordered the others to get the wounded inside the village center, while he and the uninjured adult boars went outside to the edge of the village to spy on the light.

Off in the distance was the flickering light, dangerously getting closer. When the light was finally near, they were now able to see the monster holding it. They were filled with horror at what they saw.

It was a large, brutish looking Hobgoblin. Its ugly green looks were hidden beneath its iron spiked mask, its beady eyes and snarling mouth the only things visible. It was wearing what appeared to be heavy armor consisting of a black obsidian breastplate, shoulderplates, and gauntlets. Its lower half was covered with a ragged leather kilt, and obsidian shinguards, holding a jagged obsidian bastard sword in his left hand. The hobgoblin was accompanied by groups of goblins decked out in leather armor, equally as dangerous as their armored leader, wielding rusty iron spears, axes, and daggers.

"Shit, everybody defend the village!" Old Lockjaw shouted as they all retreated back inside, readying their positions.

"W-what's going on?!" Baeddan shouted in panic as he and Nialla saw everybody going back inside the village, fear etched on their faces.

"Goblins are invading the village! They're going to burn Mapleriver down!" One of the adult boars replied as he turned around and took a charging position, equally as scared as Baeddan was. "You need to get everybody out of here, now!"

"What? But everyone's still injured, they can't move at all!" Nialla replied as she looked back at the boar, her terrified gaze flickering to the marching hobgoblins and back to him.

"Get them all inside the cave; it's the only safe way for our people to stay hidden!" Old Lockjaw said as he glared at the now nearing monsters.

"A-alright, come on Baeddan." Nialla said as she and her brother went to warn and help the others, hoping they could make it. While this was happening, the approaching hobgoblin and his group saw the tiny small village and he gave a cruel grin.

"Oi, wha' do we have 'ere?" Mogroat said as he eyed the village, seeing the feral boars taking a position, his rough voice using a thick accent. "Lil' piggy's waiting to be slaughtered, perhaps?"

"Hehe, hehe, t-that's right Mogroat." A shivering goblin said as he stared at the village, a scared look in his eyes as he looked at Mogroat. "W-what do you say, wanna burn this place down to the ground? Hehe…" His eyes, shifted back and forth to his leader, and to the village.

"Wha' did you just call me?" Mogroat glared at his subordinate, who now was shivering in fear.

"S-sorry, I-I meant Chief! Chief Mogroat, r-right?" the scared goblin asked as he chuckled nervously, sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Hmmm…" Mogroat silently glared at the hobgoblin, before he silently nodded, and returned to looking back at the village, not seeing the same goblin dropping down his shoulders in relief. "Good enough for me, now then…" He grinned and propped up his bastard sword on his shoulder. "Let's get to slaughtering them all or my name isn't Mogroat the Beheader!"

"Yeah!" He was answered by a chorus of agreement by his group of grunts, his grin becoming more bloodthirsty.

* * *

And that was how Old Lockjaw found himself and his village in this horrifying predicament.

"Chief Lockjaw, everyone has escaped, now it's only a matter of- gah!" His fellow feral boar was suddenly hacked by an axe from a goblin, his body sliced in half.

"No!" Old Lockjaw exclaimed as another boar was pierced by a spear, slowly killing him. He bit back a curse as he was hit again by another axe, his armor plates becoming cracked. "Shit, not now!" Old Lockjaw cursed as he saw he and his fellow warriors were slowly getting surrounded in a circle, the goblins now around them.

"Well, lookie 'ere! A red one!" Mogroat said as he stared at the scarred and battered form of Old Lockjaw, still grinning. "You're going to look good on my wall!"

' _I-is this it…am I going to die?'_ Old Lockjaw thought as another of his brothers was sliced down, now leaving himself alone in this murderous circle of goblins. ' _I never thought it would end up like this…'_

"Well, I've had my fun. Time to end the red piggy's misery…" Old Lockjaw saw the big hobgoblin heft up it's big sword, and positioned it above him. "Bye, bye piggy…" Mogroat said, grinning at him.

"No…no, not today…" Old Lockjaw whispered as he slowly got back up, staring at the hobgoblin, defiant. "I will not be killed like this!" With all of his strength, he ran forward, ready to ram his tusks into Mogroat. "Raaaah!"

Mogroat simply grinned, and swung his blade down…

Shhhhhunk!

And that was how Lockjaw Mapleriver's life, came to an end.

* * *

 **Character Status during Day 49**

 **Ise – Level 1**

 **Title: [Bold Idiot]**

 **Race: [Red Orc (Feral Orc Variant)]**

 **Class: [Hunter]**

 **HP: 300/300**

 **MP: 50/50**

 **STR: 120 (+2)**

 **VIT: 130 (+2)**

 **DEX: 57**

 **INT: 79 (+5)**

 **WIS: 60 (+9)**

 **Magic: 50**

 **Perks:**

 **Lockjaw's Grandson**

* * *

 **Skills** **:**

 **Passive:**

 **Devil's Language(Lesser) (Level 1)**

 **Dragon Skin(Lesser) (Level 1)**

 **Crafting (Level 8)**

 **Dagger Mastery (Level 1)**

 **Teaching (Level 11)**

 **Patience (Level 7)**

 **Active:**

 **Sense Presence (Level 10)**

 **Detect Resource (Level 10)**

 **Analyze (Level 7)**

 **Assassinate (Level 1)**

 **Steal (Level 1)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: …Hmm, I am possibly going to have to change the story's rating with what I'm about to show you guys in some scenes, are going to be graphic. Not much to say, but I'll leave a warning.**

 **Warning: The following may contain some scenes with mentioned rape, mutilation, decapitation, and some other things I am not aware of. If you are squeamish and cannot handle scenes like that. Do not read this chapter…**

… **Wait, what am I saying? You guys are reading this kind of story, of course there's going to be blood and gore!**

 **Disclaimer: I, Harutora75, do not own any of the following series. I just own this story…duh!**

* * *

 **Day 49 (3rd POV):**

Ise was in a bad situation.

Swatting away one of the goblin guards with his spear, Ise hissed in pain as a dagger quickly slashed itself into his left shoulder, Hotrek jumped back as the hobgoblin dodged Ise's attempt to strike him.

 **Left Arm has been slashed! -5 mobility!**

 **-20 HP!**

 **[205/300]**

Feeling slowed down, Ise attempted to catch his breath as he glared at the grinning hobgoblin, mocking him from afar. _'This isn't good…'_ He thought as he gripped the spear in his left hand, slowly grabbing the dagger with his right.

Several minutes into the battle, and he was already tired out. After Ise told everyone to get behind the cages, he met the goblins head on, ready to charge at them. But he was now unexpectedly in this situation.

Apparently, it turns out when you are in a new body some fragments of your old instincts and reactions go with you, but most of them are still in your old one. This was something Ise learned painfully when he wasn't able to react fast enough to dodge some of the goblins and hobgoblin's fast attacks, resulting in the small scratches and wounds scattered over his body and the present open wound now behind his left shoulder. There would have been more if not for the armour he wore that protected him.

"What's wrong orc, getting tired?" Hotrek taunted him, weaving the daggers in his hands as he stepped to the right, ready to tear open a new wound on his red-skinned assailant.

Growling, Ise stepped back and dodged another blow, at the same time kicking one of the goblin guard's in the face, sending it down to the ground, reeling in pain. Ise then gripped his spear and ran to the goblins dazed form, breaking his spear in half as Ise jammed the iron tip into its head; the goblin guard choked and shuddered as it slowly died. Ise slightly hissed in pain as his left shoulder was giving off pain when he rolled it around.

Ise then turned around and saw the second goblin guard running towards him, ready to impale him with its spear. Tightening the grip around the dagger in his right hand, Ise parried the goblin's attack, catching it off guard and slashed the goblin's neck, quickly killing it.

Panting a bit, the reincarnated orc turned his gaze towards Hotrek, who was now glaring at him, deadly serious, as he now knows what Ise is capable of.

"Tch, weak goblins always die first." Hotrek said as he looked at the goblin's corpses and clicked his tongue in disdain. "Doesn't matter."

"Well…what are you waiting for?" Ise taunted as he let go of the remaining pieces of his spear, falling into a defensive stance with his dagger while slowly moving to the left. "Come and get me!"

"…Fine." Hotrek lifted up both of his daggers and fell into a stance himself, moving to the left as well. "Let me see you bleed, orc!"

Circling around one another, Hotrek gave out a loud shout as he rushed towards the Ise, ready to cut into him as one of his dagger rose up. Ise dodged to the right and slashed Hotrek's arm, cutting a line across it.

"Gah!" Hotrek said, hissing in pain as he moved back. The hobgoblin leapt forward again with his daggers to attack Ise. "Hah!"

Stepping aside, Ise parried another blow and kicked the hobgoblin off. He was caught off guard when Hotrek slashed one of his daggers nearly at the bottom of his left leg, nearly stabbing him. "Geh!"

 **You have been slashed on of your left ankle! -10 mobility!**

 **Due to your slight injuries, you have gained the [Lesser Bleeding] Status!**

- **5 HP!**

 **-8 HP!**

 **[192/300]**

Nearly falling down on the ground, Ise closed the window and glared at the grinning hobgoblin. "You…are so dead!" Ise hissed out as he winced and stumbled on his left leg. He got back up, albeit unsteadily, and rushed to the hobgoblin. "Raaaaah!"

Once again trading blows with one another, Ise suddenly dipped and weaved right as he slashed downwards with his dagger, slashing one of Hotrek's arms again as his right fist went up, hitting the hobgoblin with a strong uppercut.

Dazed, Hotrek stumbled back as he was suddenly rammed into a wall courtesy of Ise, who then began to repeatedly beat the hobgoblin with his fists, slowly the arrogant being fall unconscious.

Finally done, Ise grunted as he let go of the hobgoblin's body and examined him. Hotrek was now sporting a broken left arm, and his face was beaten into a bloody mess, with a broken nose to show for it. Huffing tiredly, Ise was greeted by a new window.

 **[Two Goblin Guards Killed! One Hobgoblin Chief Defeated!]**

 **Level Up!**

 **Ise: 1-3!**

 **+5 STR**

 **+5 VIT**

 **+2 DEX**

 **Gained New Skills!**

 **Spear Mastery (Level 1)**

 **Mastery of spears.**

 **Effect: +5 increase in attack damage with spears.**

 **Effect: +1 increase gain in killing with spears.**

 **Unarmed Mastery (Level 1)**

 **Mastery of unarmed combat.**

 **Effect: +5 increase in attack damage with unarmed combat.**

 **Effect: +1 increase gain in killing with unarmed combat, +1 increase in STR.**

 **-5 HP!**

 **[187/300]**

Issei hissed in pain as he felt a bit of blood seeping out of his wounds. Limping over to his pack, He settled down on the ground and grabbed a few rolls of bandages and medicinal grass. He then started covering up the wounds and scratches, specifically his left ankle and shoulder. After a few minutes of patching up, a new window appeared.

 **The [Lesser Bleeding] Status has been removed!**

 **HP will now recover slowly!**

Placing some remains of his medical materials back inside the kit, Ise's hand suddenly brushed against a handle. Confused, Ise grabbed the handle from inside the pack…and stared hard at the forgotten club in his hand.

 _'…Why the fuck didn't I use you?'_ Ise thought as his left eye twitched in annoyance. This would have been more helpful in the fight if he hadn't forgotten to actually USE the god damn thing in the first place! Sighing, Ise placed the club back inside the pack.

"I-is…is it over?"

The orc looked to his right and saw one of the piglets who got out of his cover. Ise wordlessly nodded as several other piglets and adults got out of their hiding.

"Yeah…I think we can breathe for now." he said as he stood up, grabbed his pack off the ground and limped over to his group, closing the window on the way. "Come on, the other goblins could be awake from all the ruckus, and judging by how loud I was hitting Hotrek, I think we better move, now."

"Are you sure? You're quite limping, Ise." One of his clanmates, the adult male boar, said as he looked at Ise, worried and cautious if the red orc will fall down.

"I'm fine…" Ise said to the feral boar, before trailing off.

"…Oh! You meant my name. I'm Ironhead." The now known Ironhead said as he realized why Ise trailed off. Ise nodded as he heard the adult feral boar's name.

"Alright, Ironhead. Yes, I will be fine. Let's get a move on, while we still can." They all nodded as Ise led them out through the wooden door, finally leading them out of the room.

Ise was grateful that all of the goblins on the ground were still asleep. Moving through the dusty grey walls yet again, Ise was about to follow the others, before his foot hit something.

"Hmm…the hell is this?" Ise looked down and saw, to his surprise, a rusty iron sword pointing to something. Picking it up, He looked to his left and noticed a dark corner leading to a wooden door.

"Huh, didn't notice that before, must be my lucky day." Ise mused as he thought about the possible loot and supplies he can gain from entering that room. Walking upfront, Ise turned the knob and pushed inside, nearly squinting at the darkness.

"Damn! I can't see a thing…" He muttered before he dropped his pack in front of the door and stepped back into the hallways, separating a torch from a wall. Ise went back to the front of the door, and pushed the torch forward, fully illuminating the room with light. Fighting off the sudden blurriness the torch gave; Ise finally opened his eyes and gazed into the room.

…

…

…

 ***CLANK! Clank, clank, clank…clank!***

Heads…There were heads everywhere **.**

Ise dropped the rusty sword he was holding, and covered his mouth, resisting the urge to puke, his bile going back down to his mouth. 'Oh god…what kind of monster could've done this…' He thought as his horrified eyes scanned the room. Horror, regret, and some other bad emotions filling up his suddenly blank mind.

He found something alright…something much worse.

Inside the room, were collections of human heads and body parts lying everywhere, blood and organs splattered the floor as their decapitated and mutilated corpses filled the ground, piles of them littering every corner. Long wooden stakes were lining up into a row, heads upon each and every one of them. A few barrels filled with weapons and armour was on the rooms left corner but that didn't matter.

Male, female, adult, teenager, elderly, child…there was literally no end.

But that wasn't the worst part, no…

Ise felt his blood run cold and his face ice pale, when he saw what seemed like iron cages, several female bodies lying against the walls, stripped to bare rags as several of them were covered in blood and some kind of cloudy liquid.

One of them looked to be younger than the others, appearing to be at her early teens with the same cloudy liquid like the others pouring down from legs into large puddles beneath her.

It was too much for Ise to take.

They were all raped, probably gave birth to those newborn goblins he saw in the main room of the cave…

Their pale lifeless eyes staring down onto the ground…those broken…dead expressions…

 **...It was just too much…**

"O-oh god!-" Ise suddenly felt the bile and puke rise up. He felt his tired body gave out as he went down on his arms and knees, finally vomiting his lunch all over the ground, his tears refused to stop pouring out, as he couldn't handle what he was seeing anymore.

This was something much worse than what Ise had seen before, not even what Freed did to that nailed corpse and what a few others did could come up to this, and some of them were legit psychopaths and freaks!

…Taking a moment to prepare himself again, Ise wiped away the bile from his mouth, and the tears from his eyes. He looked up and grimaced, shocked and still horrified.

 _'Is...is this what goblins do…?'_ Ise thought as dark thoughts began to enter his mind. He tightened his hands into fists as gained a dark scowl on his face. _'Is this…is this natural for them and their race…to rape and kill every person they see?!'_

It finally began to hit Ise.

They were evil, but not just in the normal sense. They were absolutely amoral…this was their instinct…this was their _nature._

A cold wave of realization made Ise realize that this was what an actual monster was supposed to do…

What **_he_** was supposed to do…what an orc could do…

 _'…no… I won't let this get to me.'_ A small part of him thought. _'Get a grip, Ise! You've faced worse than this before, Diodora, Loki, Kokabiel, hell you've even faced off with Trihexa!…this isn't something that should get to you!…the least you could do is bury all of the bodies after you looted their belongings…give them peace.'_

Determined, Ise got back up onto his feet. His legs were slightly shaking, his mind a chaotic swirling mess, but he was finally calming down. Looking back to the barrels, he walked over to them and began to rummage them for supplies.

 _"…help…"_

Hearing a faint whisper, Ise widened his eyes as he turned his gaze around to look at one of the cages, squinting eyes through the bright flame of the torch he was wielding seeing something move, finally getting a clear image as to who was in it.

* * *

 **(? POV)**

…I'm still here…

Feeling one of my unscarred eyes open up, I quickly notice my lightened surroundings as my body still writhed in pain and hunger.

 _'…No…Please…don't let that_ _thing_ _be here again…'_ I thought as my already broken resolve get destroyed again as I felt my tears run down my scarred and dirty cheeks, as I thought back as what that large hideous hobgoblin did after he imprisoned me to this…wretched cage a few weeks ago.

Night after night, day after day, he would force me to watch as he tortured innocent village people from the towns he raided. Mutilating, decapitating and even ripping apart their limbs in front of my own eyes. Watching as he raped the woman and even the little girls barely below my age again and again as they gave birth to these newborn goblins.

He wanted to see me squirm, wanted to see me broken again and again as another and another died from his cold blooded hands. He only left me with a few scars and wounds now and then, blinding my left eye; he never killed me because he thought it was too easy. No…he wanted to see me slowly die inside and out. And when he was finally done, he would finally kill me.

 _'…Heh, this was what I was reduced to…a broken shell of my former self…how ironic.'_ I bitterly thought as I now saw my bitter end. Today was the day he was going to put me out of my misery.

Please…whoever is out there…somebody…help me.

Feebly turning my head to the right and seeing the figure holding the torch, confusion filled my mind as I saw his back, his frame not as thick and large as the hobgoblin.

 _'Is…is someone here…?'_ I thought when I now felt what I didn't think could actually feel in a long time.

Hope.

Gulping the saliva down my throat, I quietly began to muster the words from my dry mouth, calling for that figure.

"…Help…" I whispered, hoarsely speaking as my soft words died out.

The figure lifted up his head, turned around and shined his flame, blinding my eyesight, before I could look at my possible saviour.

"Are you alright?" a rough, gruff voice asked, "No, don't answer that. You're in this charnel house. Of course you aren't OK."

"…help…" I repeated, desperately.

"OK, I'll do what I can." the voice said, "The bastard who did this…was it the Hobgoblin?"

I shuddered and whimpered at the mention of my tormentor.

"Shit. Sorry. Forget I asked that." the voice sounded contrite, "OK, let's get this cage open…"

With a wrench and the sound of breaking rusted metal, the door of my prison was pulled from its setting and discarded.

"Out you come." the voice coaxed me, but my vision cleared to the point that I saw it was an orc that was saving me! I whimpered again and scuttled back.

"Ah…shit, you can see now?" the orc asked, "Look, I swear on anything you care to name that I am nothing like that…that…monster who did all of this. I came to save my fellow Feral Boars that the bastard Hobgoblin captured. He's beaten unconscious right now, but he might wake up and rouse the rest of the goblins, so we have to leave now!"

"B-but…" I was still hesitant.

"Ask yourself a simple question." the orc growled out, "Do you want to live without being tortured? Yes or no. If yes, get off your ass and over here so I can help you!"

My body, as sore, tired and battered as it was, reacted almost without my knowing it. I crawled towards him and squeaked as he swept me into his arms and out the door, where, true to his word, were a group of nervous looking Feral Boars. He laid me down next to one he called Ironhead before vanishing back into that room with a look of disgust on his face at the prospect.

Not that I blamed him in the least.

A few minutes later, he emerged, his pack bulging with what were probably some of the items, armour and weapons that the dead people had once possessed. I wondered if any of them were mine…

"We'll be coming back to clear the damn goblins out at some point." he rumbled as I was picked up in his arms again, "Then we'll give them a decent burial. The people in there I mean, not the goblins. They can rot for all I care."

"Mmm." I nodded tiredly. Now that I was getting out of the Bad Place, now that I was finally some approximation of safe, I found my eyes falling shut as if lead weights had been attached to them. Surrendering to sleep, I found myself dreaming of flight… on black wings.

* * *

 **(3rd Person POV)**

Ise watched as the girl fell asleep in his arms. She was a very unusual looking girl to boot. She was naked, covered in cuts, bruises and dirt, as well as having her left eye scarred like his, but thinner. Her arms and legs were lightly covered in black fur, a black, messy dog tail her was coming out from above her rear and she had two black dog-like ears sitting atop her head.

"[Analyze]!"

 **[Ability cannot be used on current target.]**

Shit, well that's a bummer.

Hoisting the girl more securely into my arms, Ise chivvied his nervous tribesmen into moving along. There was no telling when the gobs would wake up and he was in no condition to fight with his dodgy ankle at the moment.

* * *

 **(Later)**

"C'mon guys, we're almost home!" Ise urged the tired survivors of the hobgoblin raid as they drew closer to the Mapleriver Tribe's home. Getting out of the caves had been a harrowing experience, with a couple of close calls on the way.

Once they had left the cave, however, it was far easier. The occasional lone goblin had been ruthlessly kicked, charged and otherwise beaten into submission by the angry boars. It was one way of venting their feelings and the loot they picked up was useful, so Ise didn't stop them.

The dog-girl continued to sleep in his arms and, judging by the whimpers, was having nightmares, probably about the horrors she had endured in that damn cage. Ise didn't know if he could endure what she had been through and remain sane. The physical torture was bad enough; the mental part of watching people get tortured to death must have been worse.

Oh, Ise had figured out why the dog-girl had been locked up pretty quickly…the hobgoblin had wanted to torture her even further, kill her inside before killing her in actuality. It sounded like the kind of thing that Diodora Astaroth would've done, sick bastard that he had been.

"Ise, what's that stuff in the sky?" Ironhead asked him.

Distracted, Ise peered at where Ironhead was gesturing with his snout. Black smoke filled the air.

"Looks like a fire." Ise informed the boar, before freezing. Black smoke from a fire in the general area where the tribe was…

"We have to hurry! That's where the tribe is!" he shouted urgently before he broke into a run, the rest of the Feral Boars chasing him as his words registered with them.

 _'It can't be…the other hobgoblin! Dammit all to Hades!'_ he thought furiously as he crashed through the undergrowth, ignoring the pain in his foot as he did so, _'Move! MOVE!'_

He burst into the tribe lived and abruptly sank to his knees as the sight of burned-out buildings and the scattered corpses of many of his new kin. The most heartbreaking sight was that of Old Lockjaw, his head cleaved in two by a powerful cut.

"NOOOOOOO!" Ise roared in rage and despair. When the other boars arrived, the echoed him at the loss of their patriarch and leader.

* * *

 **(Day 50)**

The recovery of the Mapleriver Tribe would be a long one, Ise knew. The orc leaned on a makeshift shovel that he had used to dig and fill the graves for those who had fallen the previous day, which had been very sad for the survivors.

Almost every non-injured Feral Boar had been killed by the goblins, which had been Elite Goblins at the very least. One had opined that they were actually Goblin Lords, the rare and powerful goblin evolutionary dead-end. They had definitely been led by a Hobgoblin.

The good news, if you could call it that, was that because of Old Lockjaw and the others sacrifice, the majority of the injured had been evacuated safely, except for a couple who had been too badly injured to be moved at all.

All in all, barely sixty Feral boars (plus Ise) had survived the assault, with most of them suffering some manner of wound or other. Ise had bandaged them all up, earning a new skill, [First Aid], in the process. It gave him bonuses to his skill at wrapping bandages and the recipient's health recovery.

Ise walked over to the largest mound, where Old Lockjaw was buried. It was covered in flowers and shiny stones that the rest of the tribe had placed on it as a sign of respect for their fallen leader.

"Hey…Old Lockjaw." he said softly once he came up to the grave, "It's me, Ise. I…I'm sorry that I wasn't here to help you out. Maybe you'd have survived If I was…Then again, maybe I wouldn't be alive right now."

Ise paused before going on, a determined and serious look on his face. "I found our kin and rescued them from the Hobgoblins, so that's something…Nialla, Baeddan, and Arya are alright too, you saved them. But I promise you, Lockjaw…I will avenge you!"

Once he finished speaking, a screen popped up.

 **[Salutations!]**

 **You have acquired -100 Faction Points with the [Goblin Clan of Broken Peak]!**

"What now?" Ise asked in befuddlement.

 **Faction Points are accrued when your actions have a negative impact on the relations between you, your people and another. Your current Infamy Level makes you [Hated] by the goblins.**

"No skin off my nose." he grumbled, "So what does this mean for me?"

 **All members and allies of the [Goblin Clan of Broken Peak] will recognize you on sight and will do their utmost to kill you in a horrible excruciating way. Have a nice day!**

"Screw you!" Ise shouted angrily, growling instinctively. Then another window opened.

 **[Our Condolences!]**

 **Old Lockjaw Mapleriver has been killed defending his home from the ravening horde of goblins! With his passing, the usual custom in the tribe is for the highest level Feral Boar to take over the mantle of chieftain! However, as you are both a blood descendent of the last chief and an evolved and variant form of Feral Boar, you are now the chief of the Mapleriver Tribe!**

"Wait…Me?!" Ise said in shock.

 **Yes, you. By tradition of the Feral Boar Chiefs of Old, you must change your name upon ascending to the chieftainship. Please state your new name now!**

…Ise hesitated for a long moment before stating gruffly, "Lockjaw, in honour of my grandfather and predecessor."

 **Congratulations, Chief Lockjaw! You have acquired the Titles [Chief of the Mapleriver Tribe] and [Lockjaw the Second]!**

 **You have acquired the skill [Tribal Leadership]!**

 **Tribal Leadership (Level MAX)**

 **The ability to lead a tribe using charisma and lots of shouting.**

 **Effect: Grants you the Leadership (LD) stat. (unlocks at a basic value of ten).**

 **Effect: Allows you to form a party up to and including a number equal to the value of your LD stat.**

"Huh…" Ise-no,the newly Lockjaw said with raised eyebrows, "That's nice."

"Ise! I mean, Chief Lockjaw!" Ironhead called out to him, trotting up and slightly out of breath, "That half-worgan girl is awake!"

"A what now?" He had to ask.

"Wargs are demon wolves, Worgans for demon werewolfs." Ironhead explained, "Worgans are similar to their counterparts, the Worgens, but almost permanently in wolfman form. Half-breeds are rare, especially females. Basically that's what the girl is, and she's awake now and asking for you."

"Ok, be there in a minute." he nodded, "What're the buildings like?"

Ironhead shook his head slowly. "Bloody goblins torched the lot. Anything still standing would fall down during a stiff breeze. The only good news is that the river's not been tainted. We're gonna have one hell of a time getting this place fixed up, chief."

"We'll do it, if for no other reason than to spite those bloody goblins and their chiefs." Lockjaw growled, "Grab Arya, Nialla and a few of the other less injured and sort out patrols, just in case those goblins decide to come back for round three."

"Round three?" Ironhead asked in puzzlement.

"A third clash with us." He translated.

"Oh. Gotcha chief." the Boar nodded, then ran off to do his bidding.

Shaking his head at that, Lockjaw headed to the remnants of Old Lockjaw's tree hideaway, where he had placed the girl yesterday. She had been so deeply asleep that he doubted a cannon going off next to her would have awoken her. He didn't have a clock or anything (hell, he didn't even know if this world had more or less than twenty-four hours in a day) but she's been out for what had to be about twelve hours.

"Yo. Feeling better?" Lockjaw greeted the girl, who was sitting up against a miraculously unburned section of the tree.

"Aside from the fact my left eye's scarred, and could possibly become blind… yes." the girl replied with a sigh, "So…you're the chief of these hogs?"

"Excuse me?" He asked affronted, "I am the chief of this tribe of Feral Boars. Not hogs."

"Fine." the girl nodded, "Looks like this place was worked over by them."

"The second hobgoblin led the attack here while I was at the caves." Lockjaw informed her, making the girl stiffen up.

"Second…there's more than one of those…monsters!?" she demanded fearfully.

"Unfortunately." he replied sourly, "It took me everything I had to beat Hotrek, although that was in addition to fighting some goblins at the same time and without my main weapon…A stubborn bastard, that one. "

"Hotrek? No, the one who tortured me and the others was named Motroag…Motroag the Beheader." The girl said as she shuddered. She was still shaking in fear, but was also slightly calmed down. "He was a large hobgoblin wearing obsidian armor, and was wielding an obsidian heavy broadsword."

' _Fuck, this one must possibly be the one responsible for those corpses…and possibly Old Lockjaw's death.'_ Lockjaw thought bitterly as he recalled the situation from yesterday, lightly growling in anger. He sighed tiredly and shook his a few times. "*sigh* never mind. Anyway, mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Well, considering you saved my life, it would be rude of me to refuse." the half-worgan girl noted, "Ask away."

"How did those goblins capture you?"

"I was with a band of mercenaries, humans mostly, when we were ambushed by Mogroat. He must have been the one who attacked here while Hotrek guarded the caves." the girl answered.

"Camp follower?" Lockjaw asked bluntly.

"NO!" she replied, seemingly affronted by his guess, "I'm a warrior, damn it! Give me a sword and I could probably beat you!"

"So how did this…Mogroat…beat you all?" He asked pointedly.

She gritted her teeth. "It was an ambush! They caught us in nets and slaughtered half of us before we were clubbed unconscious and woke up in that…hellhole."

This made him frown. "I haven't been alive long, but in my experience, goblins are not that smart. Hell, should Hobgoblins even be that smart?"

"Hobgoblins? Yes. Normal goblins? Hell no. which worries me." the girl bit her lip as she thought before looking at Lockjaw curiously, "What do you mean, you haven't been alive long?"

"I mean this is the…fiftieth day that I've been alive…somewhere thereabout." Lockjaw replied with a shrug. He was a bit nonplussed when the girl gaped at him in disbelief.

"Fifty…no…that's impossible!" she spluttered, "It usually takes years for a monster to Rank Up! When did you evolve?!"

"Err…a day and night ago…" Lockjaw replied.

This led to her muttering under her breath for a moment. "You are the weirdest orc I have ever met. Evolving so quickly…"

"It seriously takes years to Rank Up?" he asked for clarification.

"Feral Boars have the slowest Rank Up rate out of all monsters; it's one reason why they are considered weak." the girl answered him, "It's why they try to live in out-of-the-way places like this, so nobody targets them."

"Shitty luck that those damned goblins showed up." Lockjaw frowned, "Anyway, I'm Lockjaw the Second, chief of this tribe. We'll make your recovery as good as we can. What's your name, miss?"

The girl looked up at him before sighing. "I'm… I'm Raynare, Raynare Wolfclaw."

…

'… _Oh shit.'_ Lockjaw thought, shocked.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, Issei. Oh shit indeed...Anyway, Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter. I was actually planning on Ise becoming leader of a guild or a sellsword company…buuuut, Chief was on my mind the entire time. Speaking of which, this is something I haven't done in a while….ask questions.**

 **Q1: What are the possible inhabitants for Lockjaw's clan to have, aside from him and his people?**

 **Q2: Possible allies or enemies for the Clan Mapleriver?**

 **Q3: Possible…guests? Coming through and meeting our MC…hehehe.**

 **Either answer in the descriptions or send me a PM, Anyway that's all the time I have, and I'll see you guys, next time!**

* * *

 **Character Status by the end of Day 50**

 **Lockjaw – Level 3**

 **Title: [Bold Idiot]** **,** **[Chief of the Mapleriver Tribe], [Lockjaw the Second** **]**

 **Race: [Red Orc (Feral Orc Variant)]**

 **Class: [Hunter]**

 **HP: 310/310**

 **MP: 50/50**

 **STR: 125 (+3)**

 **VIT: 135 (+2)**

 **DEX: 59**

 **INT: 79 (+5)**

 **WIS: 60 (+9)**

 **LD: 10**

 **Magic: 50**

 **Perks:**

 **Lockjaw's Grandson**

* * *

 **Faction** **:**

 **Enemy:**

 **Goblin Clan of Broken Peak: -100(Hated)**

* * *

 **Skills** **:**

 **Passive:**

 **Devil's Language(Lesser) (Level 1)**

 **Dragon Skin(Lesser) (Level 1)**

 **Crafting (Level 8)**

 **Dagger Mastery (Level 1)**

 **Teaching (Level 11)**

 **Patience (Level 7)**

 **Spear Mastery (Level 1)**

 **Unarmed Mastery (Level 1)**

 **Tribal Leadership (Level MAX)**

 **Active:**

 **Sense Presence (Level 10)**

 **Detect Resource (Level 10)**

 **Analyze (Level 7)**

 **Assassinate(Level 1)**

 **Steal (Level 1)**

 **First Aid (Level 1)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! I noticed some questions you all wanted me to answer, so I'm going to post some of my answers from previous PM's right here. And I also wanted to ask some questions myself, starting with this one.**

 **Why didn't I let Issei kill Hotrek? Simple. I want Issei to make mistakes…Let me explain, I want him to face the hardship and consequences of his actions. this was the first one, leaving Hotrek alive. Consequences he'll have to face when he makes choices, he's a leader now, and he'll either rise to become more…or simply fall. Now he could have simply killed Hotrek, assuming that he was the one who tortured the villagers and Raynare, but it wasn't him. Nope, it was Motroag. Plus, if he actually DID kill Hotrek, he'll have to face an enraged Motroag returning to avenge his fallen co-chief early in the process… Not good, not good at all.**

… **And uh, it gives me the chance to establish an unofficial Nemesis System for Issei, this is me testing that with Hotrek. Oh, he won't forget alright, he'll come back much stronger.**

… **Oh yeah, by the way, Have you guys ever wondered if there were even calendars for a fantasy or medieval world? And were there even actual holidays that I will have to make up as well? I mean, I can't just simply call a day "Monday" or a month "February". I was thinking of making up a calendar, you know, like call the days "First day of Summer" and the month's like "First Month of Spring" or "Summerhaven II", etc. But I thought it would destroy some of the immersion you guys have for reading this, so I'll be planning a little bit more into this.**

 **Either way, that's all I have to talk about. Warning though, there will not be that much since I'm still planning Lockjaw's next move, after all. I'll see you guys later. Now, on to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Day 51:**

"Baeddan, status report! What's our current situation?" I asked the feral boar and one of my closest friends in front of me as he nodded, curious on his and the other feral boars and piglets progress.

Today, I issued my first official order as Chief by having all of the remaining feral boars and piglets who weren't injured to salvage and collect one of the few remaining supplies and items that weren't either spoiled, destroyed or burnt by the fire from yesterday's goblin raid, assigning one group with a leader each. I was currently sitting on a tree stump as I oversaw everyone, moving about as they gathered our resources and supplies in piles.

"W-We were able to salvage what few remaining food scraps we could get, aside from the fact that almost all of them were spoiled and destroyed, I-I think we'll need to hunt for more food, C-Chief Lockjaw." He replied, his silent but depressed eyes looking up at me.

"Alright, thanks for the info, Baeddan. I want you and the others to lead some groups to hunt for food, and make sure to not let any goblins see you." He nodded and turned around. But before he could take a few steps, I called back out to him. "…Baeddan?"

He turned around and looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Um…you…you don't have to call me Chief Lockjaw you know, we are friends after all. Just call me Ise…if you want to." I told him, adding the bit with the end with a gentle tone, softening my face a little as well.

He stared up at me for moment, before his scrunched snout softened and he nodded. "Thanks…Ise." Baeddan said as he thanked me, now little lightened up. He turned around again and went back to his group, who were all carrying the remaining food into a safe pile.

Everyone was still devastated by the attack, Out of the sixty boars who survived, only 39 were all still piglets, the other percent of 21 consisted of my original generation, along with Nialla, Baeddan, Arya, a few others, and a small number of the adults like Miss Ever, Ironhead, etc. I noticed that almost all of them had their heads down, a bit of sadness and grim in their eyes.

Shit…I knew that the clan's recovery would be a long one, but with the current situation now staring hard at me…It really is a lot worse than I thought.

I sighed tiredly as I palmed the right side of my face with my bandaged right hand, before I winced and pulled my hand away. "Shit! I forgot about that…" I hissed as the new open wounded scars on my right cheek pulsed with pain. "Raynare really did a number on me…yesterday did not end well, that's for sure…." I thought out loud as I remembered the event from yesterday. Before I could reminiscent some more, I heard a voice call out to me. "Chief!"

I turned my head and noticed Nialla and Arya running up to me. "What's up?" I asked, paying attention to them.

"Me and my group have gathered the piles of wood and stone from the debris, like you asked. Some of them were burnt at the edges, but they're still useable." She said, cheerful but with a somber tone added inside.

"…Mhm, me and my group also managed to forage berries from some of the undamaged bushes." Arya said from behind Nialla, still as silent as ever.

While almost all of my people were depressed or either grim, a few others like Nialla and Arya managed to pull through and look at the bright side of things. The fact that we are all alive was enough for them to still keep going.

"Thank you, girls. Now then…" I stood up from my wooden stump, wincing as my left leg was still slightly limping in pain. "Time for me to-"

"What?! No, you can't!" Nialla stood up from her haunches and forced her hooves on my knees, suddenly forcing me to sit back down. "You're still injured! Not to mention the fact about those new wounds on yourself that you got from scuffling around with that half-worgan girl!" She said angrily, staring at me suspiciously.

I grimaced as I scratched the back of my neck, closing my eyes. Yesterday, the clan was shocked when I emerged heavily limping from out of the husk of the Old Lockjaw's tree with new injuries on my face and hands. I explained to them that Raynare, the girl I rescued from the goblin caves had a mental breakdown and attacked me, she was now resting inside. I explained her full situation to them and told them that in no under circumstances will she be attacked or harmed in her delicate state, while ordering them to be civilized. They all agreed as they went back to working, though some of them like Nialla were reluctant to continue when Raynare was still in the old tree, resting even after attacking me and giving me these new wounds.

What I didn't tell them all was the real reason _**why**_ she attacked me…

* * *

 **Flashback(3rd Pov)**

 _After Raynare introduced her name to Lockjaw, he shook himself out of his stupor and introduce himself as Lockjaw, He also told her that he would have to sew up some clothes for her since she wasn't, well…decent, and that he should bring some food for her. They both agreed and Lockjaw left the tree, only to return three hours later with a simple leather shirt and pants, and some food he managed to scrap up as well. Lockjaw didn't know what size her body was so he had to improvise and guess, After Raynare was done eating she thanked him and told him to turn around so that she may change in the part he brought her. When she was done Lockjaw turned around and saw that her clothes looked a bit bigger on her form, the shirt a bit bigger and the pants were made baggy. He debated inside his mind whether it was a good idea to reveal who he was to her, before he decided to tell her who he really was._

 _This was the result…_

 _"No way!" Raynare snarled, now glaring at Lockjaw as she now knew his real identity. "You're that fucking shitty Sekiryūtei?!"_

… _It did not end well._

" _*sigh* Yes, I-gah!" Lockjaw was cut off when Raynare suddenly leapt up on her feet and rushed at him, claws appeared from the tip of her left hands fingers and slashed his right cheek, leaving him staggering to his left a few meters before he whipped his face towards her, glaring at her as well in rage while ignoring the new claw mark wounds on the right side of his face. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?!"_

" _I was killed because of you!" She snarled as she began to thrash wild punches and slashes on him. Lockjaw had to fully raise his arms up to shield him and to try to retaliate from her surprisingly strong wild attacks. "I had to endure three years of hell in this hellhole of a world, all because of you and your stupid group!"_

" _Me?!" Lockjaw shouted enraged, finally kicking Raynare off of him, he hissed in agitation when he felt the claws marks pulse in pain. "You fucking killed me first, you bitch! Not only that, you fucking killed Asia as well! It's only because of Rias that Asia and I survived! And if I may recall the fact, that_ _ **you**_ _were the one who started the whole fiasco?!"_

" _So?! I was that close to gaining power and you just had to rip it all away, do you honestly think that when I saw you again that I would act nicely?!" Raynare asked incredulously, scowling at him from where she was crouching as she readied her claws again. "I hate you, you stupid prick!"_

" _No, but I honestly didn't expect you to be this bitchy!" He shouted back harshly, readying up his fists to fight her as well. "Hell if I actually didn't know that it was you who I found in that cage, maybe I should have left that stupid bitchy fallen angel ass of yours there to die! Maybe I should have let Motroag kill you himself so that I can be finally rid of your worthless existence, you fucking piece of shit!"_

…

…

…

… _Shock appeared on both of their faces, both from the words of what he said and the impact of it hitting them._

"… _S-shit, I-I am so sorry…" Lockjaws whispered, shock turned to regret on his face. "I… I didn't actually mean tha-"_

" _You…" She cut him off, her head tilted so that her hair hid her face, she then looked up towards him, the color of her eyes turned red as tears ran down her face, cold rage and hurt showed on her eyes. "I… am going to…_ _ **kill**_ _…_ _ **you**_ _…" She whispered out, murderous venom in voice._

'… _Shit…' These were Lockjaw's last thoughts, when Raynare rushed at him again, ready to murder him._

" _ **Raaaaaagh!"**_

* * *

 _ **(A few hours later)**_

 _They both panted in exhaustion, silently glaring at each other. Ise was now cradling his scratched and wounded arms and hands, while wounds, claw marks and bruises appeared on his figure. He was now sporting a black eye on his left eye and his nose was slightly spilling out blood, while three claw marks wounds were bleeding heavily on his right cheek, that was later going to leave a scar._

… _He should have fucking worn armor, that's for sure, but noooo, he actually had to think of that now….shit, she was really strong!_

 _Raynare was not faring any better, also sporting wounds, cuts, and bruises. She was silently licking the wounds one her arms as she glared at him, one eye was still closed from one of his punches but the impact was still the same._

 _They both saw windows pop up to their left, disturbing their glaring contest as they turned their heads to read it._

 _ **Due to your wounded state, the [Lesser/Heavy Bleeding] Status has now been activated.**_

… _They closed their windows, and looked at each other again. After a moment of silence, they both closed their eyes and sighed in exhaustion and resignation._

"… _Truce?" Lockjaw asked after a few minutes, his eyes looking at the former fallen angel._

"… _Yeah, truce." Raynare replied back after a while, her now returned violet eyes looked back at him, the exhaustion was clear in her eyes._

 _They both turned to the one side of the tree and walked over to a wall, sliding both of their shoulders together as they sat down on the ground close to each other; an awkward silence filled the air._

… _After a silent few minutes, Raynare attempted to break the silence._

 _"So…If you're here, you must have died, right?" Raynare said, silently glancing at Lockjaw from the corner of her eye._

 _"Yeah…after fighting against Raiser Phenex, Kokabiel, Vali Lucifer, Diodora Astaroth, Shalba Beelzebub, Cao-Cao and finally dying at the hands of fucking Trihexia." the orc replied back, seeing her glancing at him strangely. "What?"_

"… _Who are some of those people?" Raynare asked, not recognizing some of those names before an alarmed look crossed her face. "And wait, did you just say that you fought Kokabiel, That Lucifer guy who was always with Azazel-sama,_ _ **and**_ _Trihexa?!"_

 _"Well, yeah, but compared to that, you were a bit of a player…yet I still damn well hate you for what you did." Lockjaw said, glaring at her slightly._

 _"Boo-fucking-hoo." the former Fallen Angel said as she huffed in annoyance, "I was torn to pieces by your former master's Power of Destruction. Do you have_ _any i_ _dea how painful it was to have all of my body consumed cell-by-cell?! Then I was born here two years ago as a Warg Alpha! It took me_ _one year_ _of hell to Rank Up into a half-worgan. And you, what, rank up in fifty days? Just what the hell are you?!"_

 _Lockjaw sighed, shaking his head.. "I have no idea. I just fought a lot of goblins and other monsters, and then the next thing I know is that I'm a feral orc, a variant to boot since I am born to the chief's major family tree, making me his grandson."_

 _Raynare palmed her face with her left hand, ignoring the pain as she groaned in frustration. "Your luck is ridiculous! In your first life, you have the Gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor and here you seemingly have the ability to evolve at an insane pace! Why you?!"_

 _"Better me than you." Lockjaw retorted, "I may have been a pervert, but I did try to help others. You just acted selfishly your entire life, carelessly hurting and belittling those you had more power than…The way you died was far too short, that's for sure."_

 _Raynare was silent for a moment. "And what I endured since being captured by those bastardised Hobgoblins?" she asked quietly, "Do I deserve all of that?"_

 _Lockjaw hesitated before shaking his head. "No. Nobody deserves to go through all of that. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy…not even you."_

 _A bitter laugh came from Raynare's mouth. "At least we agree on that much, Hyoudou Issei."_

 _"I'm Lockjaw now." the orc corrected her._

 _She ignored him. "After all I've been through…every filthy moment because of that damned hobgoblin…"_

 _Abruptly, she bursted into tears, leaving Lockjaw to wrap his injured left arm around her left shoulder, gingerly rubbing it in comfort as her bawling continued._

* * *

 **Current Day (Lockjaw POV)**

After that incident, she passed out; Miss Ever was the one who had to bandage up both of us, while scolding me for getting more injured at the same time. I haven't seen her move out from that tree since yesterday, she's probably still sleeping…last night gave me a moment to think.

If she's here too…what were the possibilities of the fact that there were there more of us? Dohnaseek, those other two fallen angels Rias killed, Freed, Diodara, Siegfried, Rizevim…the list goes on.

"-ief!…Chief!"

"H-Huh?" I was snapped out of my thoughts when a feminine voice called for my attention; I opened my eyes and looked down, seeing Nialla giving me an annoyed glare. "I-I'm sorry, please repeat that?"

"I said that with the progress that we are going, I'm sure enough that we'll be able to rebuild the village much faster. It's just that, well…" Nialla's voice trailed off, sounding a bit off tone.

It took me a few seconds to figure out what she meant. "Ah, you're worried that the village will be attacked again, aren't you?" She nodded. "Well, don't worry. I'm sure enough they won't be able to attack us again since, one, they don't know about our clan having survivors, … well, yet anyway, since I left one of their chiefs alive now that I think about it. And two, they've haven't seen or known about the cave we are currently presiding in. And until you, Arya and the other feral boars are able to become stronger and rank up, I'm currently the only one capable of defending our clan, but since most of our original pack died, and in my current condition…we'll need to lay low for awhile." I said while hanging my head down, sighing in resignation.

I saw Nialla and Arya look at each other, and nodded. They then looked back to me, a strange glint I could not recognize in their eyes. "Alright, we'll do it." Nialla said as Arya nodded.

I looked back up and blinked in confusion. "Do…what exactly?"

"We'll help you train the others, of course!" She exclaimed. "You're the one who helped taught us in fighting, so we are going to help you train them as well."

"Wait, you are?" I asked them, startled.

"Yes, we are." Arya was surprisingly the one who replied back.

"B-but-" I tried to say but I was immediately cut off.

"No buts!" Nialla interrupted me, "It's final, no excuses. You've done enough for the clan, and we appreciate that chief, now let US help you!" she said, looking at me sharply.

I just looked at them in confusion and slight shock, before I regained my bearings. "…A-alright, I guess you can help." I noted that both of them had a happy expression, and ignored it. "Now come on, here's what you guys need to do."

I conversed with them for the next few hours, planning and strategizing on how to strengthen our entire clan, before sending them off to tell the others, I spended the entire day observing my people doing their thing, resting for tomorrow in Old lockjaw's tree since I couldn't walk over to my cave in my current state, where I also saw Raynare still inside, sleeping peacefully.

I should probably deal with her tomorrow, definitely tomorrow.

* * *

 **Day 52:**

During the next day, I had Nialla, Arya and Baeddan lead the others into a training exercise in the morning, coaching them on how to charge, how to thrust, and how to tackle one another properly while holding a training match for all of them, while noticing that my LD stat went up one by one until it became level 31. In the afternoon I had them make groups of six while assigning leaders.

The first was a group I named Thundering Hoof: Led by Nialla, is a group of three to five boars in a tight wedge formation. The strongest boar is in the middle. This group is meant to cause shock and damage in every direction to any monster, while hunting or raiding for food. They were to be the main fighters of the clan, rushing the target head on while they also surround the enemy in a circle before trampling or stabbing them to death.

The second one was Greedy Pig: Groups of two or three boars who are trained to either grap or hook with their tusks any interesting objects or resources to bring to the village. They drag the object or resource to a sled a short distance from their position and head off. The sleds I personally made with wood and ivy vines make it easier for them to carry heavy objects a long distance. This one was led by Ironhead and surprisingly Baeddan, they were the ones who supported Thundering Hoof. They are agile and quick with their movement and strikes, and if they are spotted they lead them to ahiding thundering hoof group, for a surprise ambush or trap.

And finally, the last group was known as Sleeping Boar: Led by Arya and Miss Ever, the final one was made to forage for food while standing guard at our village to warn us of impending attacks from monsters and any incoming goblins, I already warned them of the Goblin Clan of Broken Peak, our unofficial enemy clan, and to keep track of their sightings, they were my clan's vanguard, forming a line, while defending from incoming attacks. I was also planning on adding archers for range support, shooting down enemies before they can reach the wall of defense made by the vanguards. Also mages if any of my brethren who rank up show a talent for magic.

Satisfied, I limped over to my current home, the big maple tree to lay down and rest, but was surprised instead.

The first thing I saw when I entered the tree was Raynare already awake, sitting upright as she flexed her claws. She noticed that I was now inside the tree and caught me staring. "What?" She asked, harshly.

"Nothin, just saw that you were already up." I said, limping over to a wall and sat down in front of her, and stretched my arms. "Damn, sleeping on hard wood again tonight, this is going to suck." I groaned as I felt my back ache from the thought.

"Then don't, idiot." Ryanre said, scoffing at me.

"I can't, since someone had the bright idea of worsening my left leg's condition." I said, looking at her with one of my eyebrows raised. "Now, who do you think was responsible for that, hmm?"

"Piss off." She said, annoyed,

"Yep, still a bitch…." I muttered under my breath.

We were silent for a moment, basking in the pleasant feeling of the old maple tree, before I opened my mouth to ask her a question I wanted to ask, "So, what are your plans now?"

She now had a confused face when I asked her, "What do you mean?" Raynare said, looking confused.

"Well, when you're healed, you'll leave this place right? I mean, sure you can get away from Gallion forest, but what do you plan on doing? Do you have a home you can get to? A town you'll visit? Someone you might know who can help you? Cause I'm pretty sure-" I stopped rambling when I noticed her flinch, and blinked my eyes a bit. "What?"

"Um, that's…well." She sighed, before looking at me, looking almost…nervous? "I-I don't …have…those things you mentioned."

"Wait, what do you mean? Surely you have a house, or someone who can help you?" I said, narrowing my eyes when she looked down, she was now slightly shaking. "…right?"

I noticed Raynare took in slight deep breaths, before she finally mage to calm herself down. She looked back up to me, her eyes looking straight at mine. "No…not exactly." She finally said.

I stared at her for a bit longer before I remembered her situation. "Oh…shit, I forgot about that." I grimaced. That's right, Raynare and her party were ambushed by the goblins…I knew I forgot something. "You don't even have a home, do you?"

She was fidgeting a little, before she stopped and responded. "No…well, not exactly. I did live in a small hut in Taverly, a big village just south of this forest's entrance, but that place was already dealing with problems of monsters and bandits because of their close proximity here, and was already dealing with the problems of poverty by a greedy duke. I was already planning on leaving that place with a mercenary crew I joined up with until I've earned enough money, but then this happened. The villagers and some people I know there probably think I'm dead or so…pathetic, isn't it?" She was bitterly chuckling while looking down; I noticed that she had a little bit of tears running down her face. "…Should I even be alive right now?"

…I was hesitant on trying to speak to her; I honestly couldn't find a word to say since this was something I can't respond to.

Should I say that everything is going to be alright?

…No, what she needs right now is not a lie to make her feel better, what she needs is the truth, to make her face it.

*sigh* Here I go…

"Hey , Raynare." I called out to her, she looked up, staring at me with dull eyes. Ihesitated for asecond, the gave a serious but gentle look. "I'm not going to lie to you. What you just experienced is very disheartening and truth be told, I think it's downright miserable. But…"

I paused and clicked my tongue to think of my next words carefully, before continuing. "There is nothing wrong about you wanting to live. You didn't do anything that deserves any of this and most of all; even if it did, I'm sure that there are people out there who are willing to help you in these kinds of time."

I then gave her a smile. "So don't give up, alright?"

…

…

…

She was silently looking at me, an unreadable expression on her face, before to my surprise she snorted, then she started giggling, and then finally laughing her heart out. "Pft, hehehahahahahahaha!"

W-what?

"Y-you look so laughable, you know that?" She attempted to cover mouth with her left hand, but was failing. "Oh god, you look so ridiculous with that look of yours, you forgot that you were an orc, didn't you?!"

I stared at her speechless, my mind blank.

Is…is my expression that funny?

"Haha, even you're stunned face looks funny, haha!" She keeled over and was hugging her stomach, wiping a tear away. "Hahaha, oh god, I think I'm dying!"

Geh…this bitch!

I looked at her annoyed, my left eye twitching.

Nope, I am now regretting giving you sympathy! Shit, I feel stupid…though, that laugh of hers is surprisingly cute to me for some reason…it, reminds me of Yu-

…No, never mind, that never happened. She's not real…she's just not.

After one hour or so, she was finally done laughing, trying to catch her breath. "…Are you done?" I said sarcastically, irritation in my voice.

"Pft, y-yeah, haha, I think I'm done. " She was silently chucking to herself, before she finally stopped laughing and looked up, a calm expression now on her face while she grinned at me. "Yeah, okay, now I'm done."

"Heh, good.." I said, "Now, with that out of the way…what are you gonna do now?"

"What?" She asked puzzled, before she realized what I meant, "Oh, you meant that? …Well, no. I don't actually know. I mean, my whole crew died, so I can't just appear out of nowhere to the town. And it's out of the question for me to try to go back, since I failed the transportation quest…"

"Quest?" I suddenly asked, cutting her off her thoughts.

"It's a quest from a paper we were given at the Adventurer's Guild, now don't interrupt me." She gave me an annoyed expression.

"Okay, okay, fine." I raised my hands up in surrender, stowing away that tidbit she gave for later use. "Continue."

"Right, continuing from where I left off, I don't think I'll be able to return, since the duke will clearly have my head cut off for failing."

"Wait, it's that serious?" I asked, alarmed.

"Yeah, it is. The Item we were delivering to him was an expensive jewel necklace he wanted us to deliver to his state when he bought it from a merchant in MIllis, the mission was ranked B and the pay was huge, enough to feed the whol lot of my bunch for an entire month! We were on our way to bring it to him but, Mogroat's got the necklace and…well, you know the rest." She finished off, while rolling her eyes. "But what do you expect; the Duke's a huge prick after all."

"I see…" I replied back, silently contemplating about what decision I should make.

Hmm, well honestly there is no reason to keep her here, I mean, this **was** Raynare! The arrogant power hungry bitch who played as my fake girlfriend who ultimately toyed with my feelings and then left me in front of the park's fountain in a pool of my own blood, and she was the one who killed Asia to get Twilight Healing…But I'll be real here. Even though she did it for power and her own selfish gains…I still owe her.

Because, If I would have never met her…I would have never have met my precious friends and comrades in DxD and the Vali team as well as some others. I would have never saved Rias from her engagement with Raiser, I would have never helped Akeno deal with her issues with her father Baraqiel and her status as a half-fallen angel, I would have never assisted Kiba in making peace with his past with the Holy Project, and I would have never had Koneko come to terms with who she was and her reunion with Kuroka. I would have never met with anyone , now that I think about it…

Everything that I've experienced, what I suffered for, what I accomplished, the bonds I made with everyone, the trials we overcome, all leading up to my own third death with Trihexa…If it wasn't for that first date I had with Raynare when she was Yuuma…this wouldn't have all happened.

…And, uh, of course I would have never found out that all of the girls I've known somehow all have feelings for me…Damn, I still have problems acknowledging them.

…*sigh* Honestly, I shouldn't…but, it's what I must do.

"Hey, idiot, you still awake?" After I was done thinking, I noticed Raynare trying to get my attention, looking bored and annoyed, "What the hell got you so quiet all of a sudden?"

"…I have a proposition." I said, calmly.

"Oh? What kind exactly?" She asked, raising her left eyebrow in question.

"Hear me out over here, kay?" I asked. "You know those goblins that held you captive?"

"How could I not." Raynare scowled.

"Well, My clan is under danger if they ever find out we were still alive, and the young ones will get eaten while they may slice my head in two, and that's not good at all. And you yourself know what that Motroag is capable of when you were stuck in his room, and he still has your prize."

"…Go on." She said, a clear interest in her eyes.

"Help me in killing their entire clan off, including their chiefs, while also training my entire clan with Nialla and Arya to get stronger and rank up from their current forms. You get revenge for the death of your comrades, on the hobgoblin who tortured you and the jewel necklace, and I'll have my clan safe and sound, while also marking us as dangerous to their allies that they'll leave us alone. It's a win-win situation you can tell."

"That…that really sounds tempting actually." Raynare narrowed her eyes, "What's really the catch here?"

"…I want you to join my clan." I said, revealing my final intention.

"…You have to be kidding me." She said as she raised an eyebrow again. "Is this some kind of cruel joke to you? Because I'm not laughing at all."

"Nope!" I said, emphasizing the sound of the "P' in the word at the last tone. "I actually want you to join Mapleriver. We have good food, well, remaining actually, a fresh supply of water from the river, and we could really use your help in trying to rebuild since none of my feral boar have thumbs."

"Wait, you need MY help?" She asked, incredulous. "You do know who I am right?"

"Yes I do, but I could honestly see you're different from before."

"Oh really, how so?"

I chuckled a little before I raised my right hand and started counting them off. "One, you're not calling me trash anymore, so that's a first. Two, you're more humble and negotiable than I thought you were going to be in this conversation and before. Three, you can fight, and you're actually good at it if there's any indicator to this lovely little thing you gave me on my face over here," I pointed and tapped the right side of my cheek, the claw wound already healing, leaving a remainder of a scar."Four, you not scowling all the time, five-"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" She interrupted me, surprisingly looking flushed with her cheeks. "I'm better than before you knew me, I get it! You could have just simply said so, instead of doing…well, this!"

I hummed in thought before I shook my head. "Nah, I don't think so."

"Wha-" She looked surprised, before she shook her head in exhaustion. "Ah, fine, whatever."

"So…are we in agreement?" I asked, clarifying.

"Yeah…I guess we are." Raynare said, she then stood up and kneeled in front of me, I was surprised when she looked at me with an actual smile while holding out her left hand. "Looking forward to working with you…Chief."

I looked at her in surprise, before I window popped up.

 **Congratulations! You have succeeded in recruiting Raynare Wolfclaw to your Clan!**

 **+6 LvL Ups!**

 **Lockjaw : LvL 9!**

 **+19 LD**

 **LD : 50**

 **You have gained a New Title!**

 **[Young Chief]**

 **From humble beginnings, to lasting ends. Tread well, young chief. It is only the start of your journey.**

 **Effect: +10 VIT, +10 STR, +10 DEX**

I stared at the window in shock, before I simply grinned, closing it away as I lifted up my left hand and shook Raynare's own in agreement.

This was only the beginning.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaand…cut! Congratulations, you've reached the end of the chapter, please fave, follow, and review and I hope to see you all next time, later!**

 **Character Status by the end of Day 52**

 **Lockjaw – Level 9**

 **Title: [Bold Idiot], [Chief of the Mapleriver Tribe], [Lockjaw the Second], [Young Chief]**

 **Race: [Red Orc (Feral Orc Variant)]**

 **Class: [Hunter]**

 **HP: 520/520**

 **MP: 50/50**

 **STR: 125 (+13)**

 **VIT: 135 (+12)**

 **DEX: 59 (+ 10)**

 **INT: 79 (+5)**

 **WIS: 60 (+9)**

 **LD: 50**

 **Magic: 50**

 **Perks:**

 **Lockjaw's Grandson**

* * *

 **Faction:**

 **Enemy:**

 **Goblin Clan of Broken Peak: -100(Hated)**

* * *

 **Skills:**

 **Passive:**

 **Devil's Language(Lesser) (Level 1)**

 **Dragon Skin(Lesser) (Level 1)**

 **Crafting (Level 8)**

 **Dagger Mastery (Level 1)**

 **Teaching (Level 11)**

 **Patience (Level 7)**

 **Spear Mastery (Level 1)**

 **Unarmed Mastery (Level 1)**

 **Tribal Leadership (Level MAX)**

 **Active:**

 **Sense Presence (Level 10)**

 **Detect Resource (Level 10)**

 **Analyze (Level 7)**

 **Assassinate(Level 1)**

 **Steal (Level 1)**

 **First Aid (Level 1)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello Everybody! I'm back...and man , do I need to get a calendar! Okay, I have no excuse except for the fact my internet's been buggy and fritzing all the time, so I still need to get a new one and possibly a new computer(my old one's stuck in a bootloop). I just wrote this in a cafe, so it's possibly short. And I'll also be editing and renewing my past chapters, since I think I can do a lot better now.**

 **Oh yeah, after I update this with another few chapters, I will also later on update my Highschool DxD x Gamer fic, A Dragon's New Gamer Life!**

 **...Jeez, it's been 2015 since I updated that. Anyway, without further ado, let's start!**

* * *

 **Day 53(3rd Pov):**

In the morning, Lockjaw had several others feral piglets and boars began their training with Nialla, Arya, and begrudgingly Raynare after she decided to join the clan yesterday and was asked by Lockjaw himself, ruthlessly training them from the ground up, while he had Baedaan, Ironhead, Miss Ever, and the other half working on gaining their [Crafting] skills by making snares and sleds with leftover wood, rope, and ivy vines. Lockjaw himself worked on making a makeshift storage bin from leftover wood and had to supervise the others, leveling up both [Teaching] and [Patience] to level 15 at the same time.

Later in the afternoon, Lockjaw sent out small groups of Thundering Hoof and Greedy Pig hunters to hunt for food and supplies, while warning them to look out for Broken Peak goblins, a shortened term for their enemy goblin clan, while they were out. By evening, the groups were able to return with some success, storing them in the completed storage bin, aside from that nothing much was different.

* * *

 **Day 54:**

While Nialla and Arya were training their hunters, and Baeddan teaching the others boars, Lockjaw began to work on his training for the whole day, preparing himself to to face Moatroag as well as getting stronger. He grabbed a wooden buckler, an iron machete, and an old iron axe from the loot he got from the Broken Peak cave, and started training in another clearing, swinging and chopping his machete constantly at the air while raising up his shield to defend from imaginary attacks, raising up his STR, DEX and VIT higher.

Raynare, who was watching him from the sidelines with a few other boars and piglets, called it in her words, "Like seeing an idiot swing his weapon around like a desperate otaku", confusing some of the feral boars with her, and decided to help Lockjaw out by showing and guiding him through the correct maneuvers and movements with his weapons, including his dagger and axe, for the whole day, resulting with Lockjaw learning [Sword Mastery], [Axe Mastery], and [Shield Mastery], while also increasing his [Dagger Mastery] to level ten. He also noted that his magic increased up to a hundred and twenty, and was still increasing with each use of his skills.

* * *

 **Day 57:**

In the morning, Lockjaw had worked on his new skills with Raynare guiding him, raising them both up to level 10, as well as gaining two new skills which were [Mortal Strike] and [Shield Bash], the former was a vicious strike that dealt 71% damage and sometimes causes 10% Bleeding damage, while the latter was for slamming your shield against a target, causing 59% damage and a possibility of 10% stun damage. He also received a notification that his class had changed from [Hunter] to [Warrior].

"What the...?" Lockjaw trailed off, confused. He opened up his status window and saw to even more confusion, that he indeed actually changed classes.

 **Lockjaw II**

 **Title: [Bold Idiot], [Chief of the Mapleriver Tribe], [Lockjaw the Second], [Young Chief]**

 **Level: 10**

 **Race: [Red Orc (Feral Orc Variant)]**

 **Class: [Warrior]**

 **Perks: [** **Lockjaw's Grandson]**

 **HP: 698/698**

 **MP: 158/158**

 **STR: 179 (+13)**

 **VIT: 167 (+12)**

 **DEX: 80 (+ 10)**

 **INT: 81 (+5)**

 **WIS: 65 (+9)**

 **LD: 56**

 **Magic: 120**

"Hmm, what happened?" Raynare asked as she turned her attention away from practicing with her estoc and glanced at her chief, seeing Lockjaw's confused face. She was now dressed in her old outfit with a few exceptions currently missing from what she remembered, which consisted of a white blouse with a brown leather underbust corset around her waist and a ornate steel chestplate with black outlines on her chest, with skin tight black pants and a light brown belt with attached pouches around her waist,finally followed by knee-high brown leather boots with light metal shin guards. Her hair was tied up with a black ribbon into a ponytail, and she had two scabbards strapped to each side of her hips, with the one on her left for her iron estoc which was currently being used, and the one on her right being her personal sword, Shrieking Sister, which was a steel longsword with red edges, a soft leather hilt and an easy grip. When drawn from its scabbard, the blade rung sweetly.

..Speaking of her personal sword, Lockjaw did not know the reason why she named it "Shrieking Sister". And he very much did not believe her reply, "I thought it was cool", one bit. He couldn't even [Analyze] the damn thing!

"My class changed from [Hunter] to [Warrior], is this normal?" Lockjaw asked, looking at Raynare.

Raynare blinked two times before nodding her head . "Well, yeah. In some instances, a person or monster is able to change their class, willingly or unintentionally, and when a being changes it's class to a different one, some skills they earned that are aligned with their class are either moved up into a new one with the same premise when they rank up, removed when they changed into a different one, or halved when the old one is changed into a subclass. There is also a given bonus in learning and leveling up the first three skills in their newly changed class. If a being were to want to regain the same skills, They'd have to relearn the basics without the help of their old class. Subclasses are also an altogether different matter, with them simply being halved while retaining those same old skills."

Lockjaw digested this new tidbit, and decided to check his skills window. Aside from [Sense Presence] and [Detect Resource] being lost, nothing was out of the ordinary. He simply shrugged and went back to training. His new class may have hindered his hunting skills quite a bit, but he was okay with the current set of skills he now had.

Aside from that and the clan having success with gaining food and materials, in the afternoon Lockjaw worked on building palisade walls around the clearing with some help from Baeddan and the Sleeping Boars, using his axe to chop down logs and with the Sleeping Boar took a lot of ivy vines, by the end of the day he was able to make twenty palisade walls and placed them in front of the clan's clearing, moving them aside for an opening. Unfortunately his axe broke, which meant he had to make or get a new one. But on the other hand, he also noted that some of the boars were warming up to Raynare, who was also surprisingly reciprocating them as well, so he considered that a win.

* * *

 **Day 66:**

A week ago, Lockjaw went out hunting with Raynare, Nialla, Baeddan and a few other boars, with Nialla looking optimistic from the offer, and Baeddan sighing at his older sister's antics. They went out and searched for prey, coming out successful with seven huge deers for them to bring on their sleds, and returned to the clan by the afternoon, with the Sleeping Boar finished building twenty new palisade walls and they, and with Lockjaw's and Raynare's help, were able set them up around the large clearing by evening. They also built up a few large huts for some of the feral boars to live in, while a few like Nialla and Arya found nearby caves to live in, which where near to the village.

Lockjaw also managed to make two tents for himself and Raynare in the tree from leftover sticks, ivy rope, and pelts. He also got two pelt beds, to which Raynare was was grateful for that she didn't hav to sleep on the cold wooden floor anymore.

Meanwhile, while almost all of the tribe were currently busy getting to sleep, Lockjaw was terribly confused at the site he saw in the Mapleriver Cave.

"Um...who are all of these piglets?" He asked Ironhead who was besides him, the boar who was oddly looking proud. He was currently seeing a large batch of feral piglets he did not recall seeing before sleeping around the cave, snoring softly. "...and how did they get in our main cave?"

"Well, Chief. What you're seeing before you is a new generation of feral boars!" Ironhead said with his chest puffed out. "With this batch, we will be able to increase the population and in no time, get revenge at those Broken Peak bastards!"

"...Yes, I definitely can see that!" Lockjaw said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. "What I'm asking is HOW did we get this guys?"

"You didn't know, chief?" Ironhead asked, looking surprised. "It was the Feral Boar Mating Ritual a week ago when you left. It's the weekly tradition where some of the current generation of feral boars get together and create offspring's to create the new one! Sadly, the current ones like Arya are still too young with some of them being piglets, so the old generation were the ones to do the, ahem, "rolling in the hay" sort of business, if you know what I mean?" He winked at his chief, trying to lighten up the mood, who in turn just looked stiff, with a twitching eyebrow.

...Oh god. Now he knew why he felt like he forgot something for the past week he was out. It was one of the things Old Lockjaw told the young Lockjaw when he was still Ise and decided to give his grandson "the Talk", with the latter one hour later bashing his head against the walls while the old boar droned on, literally trying to block out the things he was forced to learn. He also remembered how it was actually fast for the female boars to get pregnant and give birth in four days.

...No, no, don't even think about it. He did not want to remember the details about that "Talk", ever again...

"...uh huh, I see." Lockjaw said, trying to cut off the images of seeing boars "doing the deed" away, before shuddering slightly."So...what now?"

"Well, now you get to name all of them, of course!" Ironhead replied happily. "It's clan tradition for the chief to name all of the offsprings from the new batch."

...Lockjaw just stared at Ironhead blankly, turning his gaze onto the large sleeping sounder of piglets, before his vision began to get covered by a multitude of windows with blank spaces. "...Shit."

He was so definitely going to change that rule one day.

What they all didn't know, was that tomorrow was going to be a surprising day, especially for Lockjaw himself.

* * *

 **Day 67:**

In the morning, Lockjaw was sitting on a tree stump and eating an apple, simply enjoying the day while relaxing from the weird night of "naming the piglets", so to speak. He changed his outfit from a few weeks and had outfitted with what actually fitted him and his size. He was currently wearing a tan cotton shirt and a brown deerskin jacket with his old iron chestplate. On his arms were old boiled leather vambraces, on his right hand were wrapped bandages, while on his left hand was a brown leather mitt. He also wore his usual dark brown baggy pants, which were held up with a brown leather belt. He was not wearing any shoes or boots, and only had bandaged feet. None of the footwear he brought actually fit his size, so he had to wrap his feet up, leaving out his toes at the end. He had a machete scabbard strapped to his belt on the right side of his waist, a stone axe slung on his left waist with rope, and his buckler was strapped to his left arm.

"...I really hope I didn't give them any weird names..." Lockjaw muttered tiredly, grimacing while yawning a bit. He had simply chosen what he thought would be fantasy names like Valyrie, Kevyn, Moguzo, and Sansa while he also gave a few of the other boars japanese names like Tatsuya, Kanashimi, Ayano, and such, etc.

Looking around, he became puzzled and stopped eating his apple when he noted a few of his clan boars who were returning from morning training with a face that seemed to be of...shock and awe?

But what he didn't know, was that the reason for their predicament, was running up behind him.

"Why do you guys look like that?" He asked the stunned boars, confused at their expressions. They still weren't answering his question, which was beginning to worry him.

"Chief! Chief!" A soft and optimistic female voice shouted out from behind his back, startling Lockjaw who looked behind his back...and too, began to look dumbfounded.

Running up to him, was a light gray skinned female orc standing over 5'5" with mid-length messy white hair that fell past her shoulders, and soft red eyes framing a surprisingly pretty face. Her tusks were short and sharp, just about reaching her upper lip, her ears were short and pointed like his own, and her figure was modest at best. she was wearing a white long sleeved cotton shirt with dark brown baggy pants, and bandaged feet. she had a brown leather belt around her waist, with an iron dagger kept underneath on her left hip, a wooden quiver on her right hip with arrows, and a wooden bow slung behind her back with an ivy vine.

From what Lockjaw remembered from Old Lockjaw's lesson, she was a feral orc, with their usual characteristics being light gray skin, white or gray hair, and red eyes. She almost surprisingly looked like one of those Dark Elves he saw on the internet(and while playing eroge), and was a pleasant sight to look at instead of being a lot more feral and monstrous like the female ones he thought being descripted and portrayed in like Warcraft, D&D, etc.

...Lockjaw did not want to meet or see another Mil-Tan or Undine ever again for the rest of his reincarnated life...*shivers*

Though that wasn't the alarming issue for Lockjaw, what was the issue was that her equipment came from the same raid loot he got and where his axe and shield came from.

The only questions running in his mind...was who was she? How did she get inside the walls? And finally, how did she know where they kept the equipment in? He swore he kept that hidden.

Getting up from his stump, he turned around to face the female orc, and stared sternly, slightly glaring at the intruder. "And...who are you?" He asked with hostility at the possible threat.

The female who was running stopped in front of him, looking slightly confused at his threat. "What do you mean?" She asked, her voice somehow familiar to Lockjaw. "Can't you tell that it's me?"

 _'No, I can't actually.'_ Lockjaw thought, internally deadpanning.

"S-Sis, I'm pretty sure he won't be a-able to recognize you since you ranked up..." A voice came out from Lockjaw's left, knocking him out of his staring. The red orc chief glanced to his left side, and to his surprise he saw two feral orcs both male and female, one forest green troll male(he could tell from the large nose, long red hair, the two fingers and thumbs on it's hands. and the medium sized tusks protruding from his jaw), and the small light brown gremlin female( who looked like a short brown humanoid monster over four feet tall, with a long furred tail, sharp fanged teeth, and pointed, furred ears), and they were all wearing leather pelt clothing. The one leading them up to Lockjaw was a light gray feral orc male a few inches shorter than him, with short curly gray hair and gold eyes. His white tusks were shorter than Lockjaw's but wider. He was wearing a simple tan shirt and baggy leather pelt pants, with an ivy rope around his waist, keeping them up. " H-hey, Chief! Amazing, huh?" The leading feral orc male said with a smile.

Lockjaw widened his eyes in shock and surprise.

He'd recognized that stuttering voice anywhere, even if it was a bit deeper and with less stutter than before. "B-Baedan?!"

The lead feral or-no, Baeddan grinned in confirmation. " Y-yeah, it's me!"

"H-how did you...?" Lockjaw asked, trailing off.

The sheepish feral orc rubbed his left hand nervously behind his head. "It actually came as a shock for a few of us too, with Nialla being the first to wake up and notice the changes. Right sis?" He asked to the feral female orc standing before Lockjaw and winked, to which she simply winked back.

...Did he just say...?

"Holy shit..." Lockjaw turned his eyes to the female feral orc standing in front of him, who was also smiling amusedly, . "N-Nialla?"

"The one and only!" She said happily, surprising Lockjaw by glomping him with a tight hug, nearly causing him to drop his apple. "This is gonna be great!" She exclaimed, her smile getting a lot wider.

After Lockjaw was able to shake off the shock of seeing a few of his clanmates finally rank up(and shake off the blush he had when he felt Nialla's breasts against his chest, and internally crying of relief for feeling breasts again), he had congratulated them all for ranking up, and got them all suited up with proper clothes, before he gathered all of Clan Mapleriver, who in return celebrated the newly ranked up clan members. With new plans in mind, Lockjaw began to strategize and logically work out plans inbhis mind.

...He also had to deal with the INT and WIS stat raise from time to time.

* * *

 **Day 71:**

It had been a few days since the clan had celebrated for the few of their members who finally ranked up like their chief. The forest troll male named Donovan and the feral orc female named Sara were from Sleeping Boar, which prompted Lockjaw to give each of them two stone axes, and the jobs of cutting some trees down for lumber. The othe onesr, the gremlin female named Cindy and the feral orc male named Manato, were both respectively from Thundering Hoof and Greedy Pig, so he had their training with Raynare become much harder, with Nialla and Baeddan both joining them since they all had to get used to their bodies.

Incidentally, Lockjaw was also overseeing their training. And surprisingly...he had proven to actually be much more of a slave driver than Raynare.

"Get up!" Lockjaw shouted at the exhausted trainees on the floor, much to their growing dismay. "Is that all you got?!"

His group still didn't respond, who were all currently on the ground, tired.

"*pant...*pant*...no more...!" Nialla gasped out, trying to gulp down large breaths of air. "P-Please, we beg of you!"

"I...I-I don't...think...my VIT can take anymore ..." Baeddan said, down on his knees with his arms on the ground, when they soon gave way and landed his face on the ground. "Oof!"

The other two were lying with their faces on the ground, passed out. The ten feral boars who also joined his training grouo were lying in piles, and looked fainted.

Their requests were rejected by Lockjaw himself, who began to work them to the bone all over again. Aside from that, the storage hut was getting a bit cramped up, which prompted Sleeping Boar to make a new larger one beside the current one.

* * *

 **Day 78(1st Pov):**

...Two weeks.

It has now been two weeks since the clan incident, since Old Lockjaw died, and since the clan was almost burned to the ground. With this time, My clan managed to rebuild up a few large huts for feral boars to live, made two new storage huts filled them up with food and resources, form small palisade walls around the clearing, and for me to build two tents for myself and Raynare in the large maple tree. And the fact that I gained a new class and skills, trained almost all of my clan with Nialla, Arya, and Raynare, and lastly that six of my clansmen finally ranked up, sweetened the deal.

And yet not one sound from those damn hobgoblins and their tribe...not even once...

Suspicious.

I lended my thoughts to Raynare, who also looked suspicious.

"...They're up to something." Raynare said, confirming my thoughts. We were currently in our tree, sitting together on the ground, side to side.

"Yeah, but what?" I asked, slightly paranoid.

"I don't know, but this isn't good." Raynare glanced to me, slightly showing nervousness with her voice. "What do we do?"

She was still showing signs of mental trauma, and I wasn't able to tell if she was capable of coming with me in her current state.

I pondered on those words for a moment, before steeling myself. "...I'm going out." I grunted out,

I glanced to see Raynare taking slight breaths of air, before finally calming down. "I'm coming too..." She then looked to me, with a steel glint the same as mine in her eyes. "Can't let that debt go unpaid after all, right?"

...I stared at her for a moment, before nodding. "Thanks." I said, saying no more on the matter.

We then soon got prepared, equipping our armor and weapons, placing supplies in our bags, and lastly gathering a small mixed group of thundering and greedy boars along with Nialla, Baeddan, and Arya who was still a boar, to come with us. All of the clan, except for the newborn ones who were clueless, were also suspicious and alarmed when I informed them of the matter, and they also agreed with me. I had Donovan, Sara, Manato, and Cindy guard the clan entrance with axes, spears, and shields, staying vigilant with sleeping boars on the sides with their tuskers ready. I also ordered any remaining groups who were still out to return to the clan grounds.

I soon headed out with my group into the forest, ready to find and kill any suspicious broken peak goblins in our way.

* * *

It has been a few hours since me and my group left the Mapleriver clearing, checking on our surroundings and looking for any suspicious activity. We were in the slightly dangerous part of the Galleon woods, with dangers of coming from the Owlbears, the black wolves, and the goblins.

I spotted something green in the distance, and signalled for my group to keep quiet, who followed. We crept into the bushes, not making any slight sounds, before we were already near the sight and hid in the bushes.

In the clearing was a group of five goblin lords in leather armor with axes, spears, and daggers, with two large crates next to them. The larger one in front of them had short black hair, sharp black eyes, and an iron sword and shield while wearing an iron breastplate and brown leather pants. He was communicating with a small group of...anthromorphic lizards?

I blinked a few times puzzled. "What the hell?"

I then began to take in their features. They were greenskinned bipedal humanoid lizards with bony orange crests running from their heads to their tails. They were all wearing brown loincloths, and had an assortment of wooden and bone weapons. The one in front of them was larger than the rest, and was wearing a scaled breastplate of some kind, with a much more darker green skin and a a large bone axe in his hands. He looked to be arguing with the goblin leader, and behind his group were three large wooden crates.

I was alarmed with a thought, were they having a trade of some kind?

"Lizardmen?" I looked to the side and saw Raynare looking shocked and confused. "What are the Lizardmen doing trading with Goblins?"

"...Wait a minute." I said, narrowing my eyes while I caught Raynare's attention. "I recall Rumbleneck telling me that there was a local mine being overrun by Lizardmen...are these the same ones?"

"...Who's Rumbleneck?" Raynare asked, deadpanned. Baeddan, Nialla, and Arya who were besides us also copied her, deadpanned as well.

I winced, embarassed that I forgot to tell them about the old orc I used to trade with in my old cave. I wonder how he's doing? "I'll tell you later."

I turned to Nialla and tilted my head to the distracted groups. "Think you can snipe them?" I asked, refering to her bow.

She grabbed her bow, looking ready. "Yeah, I'm sure I could land a hit." She said, confident. She had unlocked a new skill with her bow and arrow, which was [Keen Sight], a skill that increased her aim by 10%, and was a dangerous skill in her use.

"Alright, ready your bow and arrow, and when I give the signal, fire." I ordered to which she responded with a nod. I turned to Raynare, who was gripping her estoc tightly. "Raynare, you stay with me and we take out the leaders, okay?"

"Got it." She said, slight bloodlust clear in her narrowed eyes. I was slightly worried with her reply.

"What about me, Ise?" I turned to Baeddan in the back, who gripped his stone axes tightly in both hands, while looking back at me with brave eyes. "I'm ready."

I began to take in his form, before nodding. "You stay on my left and help us take the leaders out, alright?" He nodded, grinning while I grinned back.

I finally then turned my head to Arya and the rest of the feral boars of my group, who looked determined. "I need you all to scatter around the bushes, and after Nialla fires, you swarm and hit these fuckers fast and hard. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Chief!" They responded back silently, eager to start.

"Alright..." I then readied my buckler on my left arm, and unsheathed my machete with my right, grinning all the way with clear bloodlust. "Let's do this!"

* * *

"What?!" The goblin lord leader known as Bludwurt snarled out, angered. "What do you mean there is no trade?!"

"What do you think we mean, you sssstupid moronic goblin!" Lazarduss hissed out with irritation. "You're crates are not enough for the qouta! Where'sss the fuckin rest?!"

"Well, what do you think?! Broken Peak has been kept on it's toes ever since Hotrek was mangled up, the demihuman girl escaped, our armory being raided, and lastly a large portion of newborn goblins dead and stomped on with what looked like hoof marks! One of them was Chief Motroag's son, and he's been fucking pissed off ever since. Trying to find where that red orc, the one who mangled Hotrek, is!" Bludwurt shouted out, angrily.

The goblin clan of Broken Peak was being run through the ground, trying to find out whoever raided their cave, with Motroag's rage still present and still berserking. Their clan were allies with the Poisonscale clan who traded with them, and Broken Peak were also the ones who helped them take control of the local mine in the Galleon forest.

"That'ssss not an excuse to just ssslack off! Our queen is very patient when it comes to our tradesss, you don't want to make her angry, do you...?" Lazaduss trailed off, asking while giving Bludwurt a threat.

The Poisonscale were still repelling the attacks of the local adventurers from Taverley, Altana, the faraway Giltea, and the other local villages. They were succesful with every attempt, but it was only a matter of time before they were raided by A or S class adventurers.

Bludwurt was about to respond angrily, before he trailed off when he began to hear something. "Wait a minute...do you hear that?" He asked Lazarduss, alarmed.

Noticing that the large goblin lord was alarmed, Lazarduss became silent, straining his senses for a moment before he too became alarmed. "A string being pulled...wood stretching..."

They then became wide-eyed. "...Bow."

SWOOSH!

An arrow was then sent out from the tree foliage, and pierced one of the goblin lord' head, alarming both groups.

"AMBUSH!" They both shouted out before they were drowned out, now being swarmed on all sides by their assailants.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaand…cut! Congratulations, you've reached the end of the chapter, please fave, follow, and review. Sorry, but I don't have enough time to write more, but I will update don't worry!** **I hope to see you all next time, later!**

* * *

 **Character Status by the end of Day 78**

 **Lockjaw II**

 **Title: [Bold Idiot], [Chief of the Mapleriver Tribe], [Lockjaw the Second], [Young Chief]**

 **Level: 13**

 **Race: [Red Orc (Feral Orc Variant)]**

 **Class: [Warrior]**

 **Perks: [** **Lockjaw's Grandson]**

 **HP: 712/712**

 **MP: 182/182**

 **STR: 181 (+13)**

 **VIT: 171 (+12)**

 **DEX: 102 (+ 10)**

 **INT: 81 (+5)**

 **WIS: 65 (+9)**

 **LD: 61**

 **Magic: 141**

* * *

 **Faction:**

 **Enemy:**

 **Goblin Clan of Broken Peak: -100(Hated)**

* * *

 **Skills:**

 **Passive:**

 **Devil's Language(Lesser) (Level 1)**

 **Dragon Skin(Lesser) (Level 1)**

 **Crafting (Level 8)**

 **Dagger Mastery (Level 10** **)**

 **Teaching (Level 17)**

 **Patience (Level 12)**

 **Spear Mastery (Level 1)**

 **Unarmed Mastery (Level 5)**

 **Sword Mastery (Level 10)**

 **Axe Mastery (Level 8)**

 **Shield Mastery (Level 7)**

 **Tribal Leadership (Level MAX)**

 **Active:**

 **Mortal Strike(Level 2)**

 **Shield Bash(Level 2)**

 **Analyze (Level 7)**

 **Assassinate(Level 1)**

 **Steal (Level 1)**

 **First Aid (Level 5)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back again with another new chapter and this time, the heat is on with Lockjaw and his group ambushing two groups from Broken Peak and Poisonscale!**

 **Also in the fight, some things won't be pleasant and somewhat realistic. Yes, Mirrenia has a some kind of RPG status and class system, but that's it. A well placed sword to the skull, a dagger to the heart, or a fireball to the face can instantly kill you and drop down your HP to 0. An ailment, disease, sickness or plague can easily become you're status, and unless it is cured, can cripple, deform or kill you in a year, a month, a day, an hour, a minute, or a second.**

 **I also noticed that the new reviews weren't as many and are lesser then before. Alas, the price for being gone too long, I can already imagine the low reception for this chapter alone...oh well, time to regain those reviews back. I just hope there will be more words then "Awesome chapter", or "Keep up the good work", cause that's becoming a thing here.**

 **Okay, enough of me rambling, I'll see you guys later, peace!**

 **EDIT: Shit, forgot to add the Poisonscale clan to the faction list. Sorry guys!**

* * *

 **Day 78(1st Pov):**

"Attaaack!" I shouted out as I ran towards them along with my fellow clanmates, surrounding the two groups with my machete and shield held up high. I could already see the goblin lord that Nialla shot in the head fall to the ground, with almost all of the goblin lords and lizardmen now panicking.

"Defend! Defend, damn it!" These were the last things I could hear the goblin lord leader say before he swung out his sword at Raynare rushing at him, who in turn dodged to the sides and parried his attack with a resounding clang. She was then joined by Baeddan, who began to slash and chop his axes against their current opponent, assisting her in the fight. Nialla was shooting her arrows at the lizardmen, assisted by Arya and a couple of feral boars around her, with some of them dodging her hits with quick dexterity and others falling down with arrows sticking out of one their body parts while trying to get to them, and the ones who dodged were also met with a tusk charge or a headbutt whenever one of them were actually near Nialla, as well as being stomped, stabbed, or pierced with wounds and injuries.

Around me, a lot of my feral boars were keeping the other goblin lords and lizardmen occupied, and was fairly doing well against their enemies, with only a few of them injured and retreating back from the danger. I saw one or two goblin lord and lizardman being swept of their feet by some feral boar's tusks, and were quickly stampeded to death without mercy.

I charged at a nearby goblin lord while activating [Shield Bash], slamming my blue glowing shield against it's face and sending it to the ground, before I ducked underneath a stray sword and stabbed the offending lizardman to my right, killing it instantly.

I pulled out my machete from it's falling corpse and used my shield to block an axe from chopping at my face by a lizardman who ran in front of me, and responded by smashing my weapon's hilt against it's face. "Hah!"

"Fuck!" The lizardman cursed out as it skidded back before recovering itself, now glaring towards me. "You'll pay for this, red orc!" The lizardman shrieked out while holding it's bone axe up, looking furious. I recognized him as the lead lizardman from his breastplate and a darker green color then the others. I also noted that the lizardman's voice had a strange tone to it, having a lisp and slithering sound to it. "If you think that you and your band of pigs will live after disturbing our clan'sss deal between another's, think again! I, Lazardusss, will personally sssee to you're deathsss!" The Lizardman yelled, enraged.

...Wow...the lizardmen actually do hiss out the S's in their words.

"Good luck with that!" I replied, glaring daggers at the scaly green thing now known as Lazarduss...

I think? It was hard to tell what it's name was with all the hissing.

I leap towards the monster, slashing at his right arm to disarm it, before I was parried when the lizardman brought up it's axe to block. "Damn it!" I gritted my teeth, feeling the vibrations in my machete from the parry.

I began to exchange blows and parries with the large lizardman, dodging and blocking it's axe swings and chops, while also trying to stab and swing my weapon at it's heads, legs, and torso. I had small wounds and cuts all over my body and having had enough, I leapt back a few meters and activated [Mortal Strike], my machete now slightly glowing blue before I rushed at the lizardman, holding my shield up. "Raaah!"

Lazarduss muttered under his breath, and started quickly chanting words in a language I couldn't understand before the axe in his hands began to glow a sickly green color, alarming the warning siren sounds in my head. "[Poison Enchant]!" The lizardmen shouted and then swung his weapon towards at me. "For the queen!"

"Shit!" I barely managed to hold up my shield and blocked the swing, leaping away from the attack. I was now in the defense, trying to block off each of his attacks before one of the axe's swings managed to leave a cut on my left knee, creating a rip in that area of my pants when it passed through. "Ow!"

I backed up away from the lizardmen, hissing under my breath. I examined that wound, and was shocked when I saw that in the center there was a small portion of the wound glowing a sickly green similar to the axe's. "What the-?!"

I was quickly answered by a window.

 **You have been inflicted with poison. The [Lesser Poisoned] Status has been activated, and will now lower your health little by little.**

Crap.

I saw at the corner of my eye and to my exasperation my HP going down one by one. _'I have to finish this quick!'_ I thought desperately.

I looked back up and saw the Lizardman Leader looking smug while gripping his green glowing bone axe, angering me. We circled each other for a moment, keeping track of the other's movements before I rushed at him, his bone axe already held high. "Die!" Lazarduss shouted out while charging himself.

I narrowed my eyes and lowered my body while running, bracing myself. When he was in front of me and swung his axe over my head, I blocked it with my shield, creating small cracks when the axe was lodged into it, and activated [Mortal Strike] again, slashing at his right arm before stabbing into it deeply, causing him to shout and unhand his weapon. This gave me the chance to wrench my machete out of his arm and slash at his torso multiple times, leaving small and large cuts and dents on his breastplate and some exposed parts of it's torso. My MP was officially out when my machete lost it's glow.

Before I could leave more wounds, he slammed his left fist into my right cheek, stunning me. I shooked myself out of my stupor and backstepped when he grabbed a hold of his axe, yanked it off my shield, which became cracked and a half of it fell off, and heavily swung at where my stomach was. "I'm not done yet, Orc!" Lazarduss yelled angrily.

Cursing under my breath, I swung towards his right leg, he dodged and swung at my left side before I blocked his swing with a parry and locked blades with it, openly glaring at the lizardman. "Yeah, but you will be after this!" I said, grinning menacingly.

Before he could respond, I hooked my left foot to one of his legs, tripping him down to ground and held my machete up high, ready to stab at his head. But before I could, I had to duck a swing at my head from my left by a goblin lord with a sword and locking weapons with it, before I overpowered it's blade and broke the lock, swinging my sword at the left side it's neck and chopping it off with a gush of blood pouring out of the body's neck. It's dead body splashed some blood onto me before falling to the ground.

I looked to where my previous opponent was lying, but was surprised when I saw nothing. "What the-?"

"Orc!" I turned my head to the left, and saw Lazarduss limping away, being helped by two other lizardmen. "This won't go unpunished, the Poisonscale clan will make sure of that!" He yelled angrily before retreating to the forest.

"Hey, don't run away!" I retorted, ticked off at the fact that he was actually trying to run from me.

"Never mind about him!" I heard Raynare say frustrated and turned my head. She had cuts and scratches all over her body and sure enough, she was trying to keep her blades up while dodging the goblin lord leader who was snarling, smashing and swinging his sword towards her. I could see Baeddan, Nialla and Arya were preoccupied with the surviving goblin lords and lizardmen. "Stop standing there and please help me!" She shouted, still frustrated.

I looked back to part of the forest where Lazarduss escaped and cursed under my breath. "Shit!" I then turned around and ran towards where Raynare was. "Don't worry, I'm coming!"

Raynare, who was about to respond back. was distracted when she slipped and fell to the ground hard, with the goblin lord leader now over her, dropping his shield and holding his weapon up with the blade pointing down. "Now, this ends!" He shouted gleefully.

I could see her widen her eyes with fear and her body stiffen and freeze up, which angered me, and prompted my legs to run faster.

"Time to-oof!" He was cut off and dropped his sword when I rammed into him, releasing my machete and grabbing his neck with both of my hands, sending him along with me down onto the grassy floor.

Enraged, I repeatedly started to bash and punch his face over and over again, beating it into a bloody pulp before I grabbed both sides of his head and slammed it towards the ground three times, and with a final slam, smashed it's head and skull open releasing blood and small parts of the brain onto the grass, and onto myself as well.

Panting heavily, I took a few minutes to calm myself, before I shakingly stood up, blood and brains still dripping from my leather covered hands. I closed my eyes and tried to breath some more air to calm myself.

Breathe in...breathe out...breathe in...breathe out...

And with a final long breath, I opened my eyes and looked around the clearing. Aside from there being wounded feral boars, the ambush was somehow succesful with almost all of the assailants dead, Nialla and Baeddan finishing off the last one, and the the crates still there in one piece.

I took a look down at myself and saw the rips on my clothes, showing small to large bruises, cuts, and wounds, with blood and dirt covering parts of my clothes, body, and hands. My chestplate was largely dented and covered with blood in small places, my vambraces having slash marks slightly showing my white wraps, and my gloves were slightly torn with blood seeping into the ripped corners and cuts onto my hands. I looked up again and multiple windows showed up, covering my view.

 **[Lesser Poisoned] Status has ended. HP will recover slowly.**

 **You and the [Mapleriver Tribe] have acquired -100 points with the [Poisonscale Clan], who are allies with the [Clan of Broken Peak], and will now see you and your clan as enemies.**

 **Congratulations! You have killed the Goblin Lord Leader Bludwurt!**

 **Bonus: You have killed almost all of your opponent's without any of your group killed in action!**

 **+7 LvL Ups!**

 **Bonus: +1 LvL Up! +10 stat raise to STR, VIT, DEX, MAG, and LD!**

 **Lockjaw II: 21!**

 **[Unarmed Mastery] has levelled up! 5-10!**

 **[Sword Mastery] has levelled up! 10-18!**

 **[Shield Mastery] has levelled up! 7-13!**

 **[Mortal Strike] has levelled up! 2-9!**

 **[Shield Bash] has levelled up! 2-4!**

I was about to stop reading before I saw a window that caught my eye.

 **[Devil's Language(Lesser)] has levelled up! 1-3!**

 **[Devil's Language(Lesser)] has created a new subskill!**

 **Language: Common Draconic(Level 1)**

 **The language of common dragons, draconians, and lesser draconic races.**

I widened my eyes, reread the whole window, and became gobsmacked.

Common Draconic? What the hell did I do to get this?

...wait a minute...

I blinked a few times in shock before remembering that moment when that Lizardman muttered something I couldn't understand under it's breath when we were fighting. Was that language Common Draconic?

...I just realized twice, how broken this skill was in my old life and could be in this new one, even if it was downgraded. Though, this does raise questions for what the other skill actually did...

No, no time for that now, gotta check on my own group.

"Is everyone alright?!" I yelled looking around the clearing, while closing the windows. I was answered by a chorus of moans and grunts of pain, but was confirmed and relieved that they were all okay aside from their obvious injuries.

"We're good Chief!" I turned my head to the left and saw Baeddan, Nialla, and Arya walking up to me. They all looked worse for the wear, with all those cuts and bruises but were still fine. Baeddan had large cuts on his arms and rips on his shirt while sporting a black eye with both of his axes now a pair of broken hilts, Arya was slightly limping from small injuries, and Nialla had some small cuts and wounds on herself but was fine while also carrying the broken and snapped remains of her bow. "Aside from all of us levelling up and a few getting injured, none of us were killed, so that's good." Nialla said, wincing as she held her right arm with slight pain.

I walked towards her, removing my glove and mitt and held her arm, checking for injuries. "Are you injured?" I asked, worried.

"W-wha, um. No!" She replied flustered, confusing me. I could tell that she was slightly blushing while looking up at me. "D-don't worry about me, chief, it's just a sprain is all. I'm fine!" She scratched her cheek, her eyes now looking away from me while softly smiling.

I raised my right eyebrow and nodded, removing my hand from her arm. I turned towards Baeddan and Arya, who were both looking at me with half-lidded eyes.

"...What?" I asked, confused.

"...Nothing." They both said while rolling their eyes, an action which was familiar to me, yet I couldn't quite put a finger on why. "The other feral boars and their sleds are ready to be used, Chief. Are we going to move the crates now? Arya asked, curious.

I hummed for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah, get everyone ready. Anyone who is in a heavily wounded state are to be carried on one of the sleds, and the ones who are otherwise fine and slightly injured are to walk but take it easy. " They all nodded before moving out. I then remembered that I was forgetting someone.

 _'Raynare!'_ I looked around alarmed, before calming down when I spotted her still lying on the ground.

I turned around to walk towarda her, who's face was blank with a strange look and some emotions I couldn't recognize in her eyes. I stopped in front of her and kneeled, offering my left hand to her. "You alright?" I asked, concern clear in my eyes.

Raynare focused her eyes up at me, opening and closing her mouth a few times, before nodding shakingly. "Y-yeah, t-thanks." She took my offered hand, and we stood up, now staring akwardly at each other.

...Oh god, this was weird.

I brought up my right fist and coughed to break the akward air. "We should... um, get our weapons, they're still on the ground."

 _'...Smooth, Issei, real smooth.'_ I inwardly grimaced. _'Nice way to break the silence, genius!'_

She broke eye contact first and stammered. "Y-yes, absolutely." She softly agreed, feeling just as awkward as I was right now.

I turned around to get my weapon while she picked hers off the ground. I picked up my machete, and grimaced when I saw large cracks and dents on , while a large portion of the tip was broken off. I analyzed it just to make sure.

 **Giltean Iron Machete**

 **An iron machete forged from the Giltea Armory Forge. Belonged to a dead human adventurer.**

 **Rank: Common**

 **Durability: 14/310**

"Ah, shit. I'm going to need a new weapon." I grumbled, feeling sour. I knew I should have kept this properly maintained, but I never knew a lot of things about swords. I had Ascalon but it was more of a blade inside my Boosted Gear, and weapons were more of Kiba's, Xenovia's, or Irina's thing. And I don't even need to look at my shield since it was already broken, the straps still in place on my left arm holding half of the remains of my iron buckler.

Those crates better have weapons and armor or I'm screwed.

"Hey."

Hmm?

I turned my head and saw Raynare to my left looking down apologetically, her swords back in her scabbards. "I..." She began, hesitated. "I'm sorry for freezing up like that." She continued, clearly upset in her tone.

.,.Oh, it was about that huh?

I walked towards her, placing my hands on her shoulders which flinched, before her eyes looked up at me."Don't worry about it, I wouldn't blame you for freezing up." I said, gently.

"But...it's my fau-" Raynare tried to protest but I cut it off.

"No, it's not." I said, looking stern. "You're still going through that whole...mental proccess." I winced. She rolled her eyes at my poor choice of words, but I continued. "It's not going to be easy to get through, but with me and my tribe behind your back, I'm sure you'll be fine, just trust me."

She stared at me silently, her wolf ears were twitching a bit before she moved. I froze up when she wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her head into my chest. I was also surprised when I could see her tail wagging a bit. "Thank you." I could hear her softly mumble, it was muffled but I could still hear it just fine.

I was still frozen, hesitating before I wrapped my arms around her and returned the hug. "Your welcome." I said softly, my eyes now unfocused.

 _'Is this...really that Raynare? The one who killed me, Asia, and was generally a crazy, sadistic woman?'_ I thought, still confused by this sudden gesture, but just rolled with it.

We stayed in that position for a moment before we moved apart from each other, and went to follow the others, who were now moving the crates on their sleds and walking back to the village. I noticed Raynare's sudden closeness while walking next to me but didn't mind at all.

* * *

 **Day 79:**

After the ambush yesterday, we returned to the village and to our relief, saw it still in one piece. The tribe welcomed all of us back, helping the entire group with their injuries and assisting in moving the three large crates, which needed four sleds for each of them. After everyone was patched up, and I managed to raise my [First Aid] skill to level 15, we placed all of the crates besides the storage huts and went to rest for the night.

I had to replace my torn up clothes which had large tears and was covered in dirt and blood with my spare ones, and sewed up a new pair for Raynare as well as Baeddan and Nialla. I was planning on washing and repairing the destroyed and teared up pair of clothes on another day or so.

In the afternoon after everyone was well rested, we tore open the crates and to our surprise and astonishment we found a large supply of food, armor, and weapons.

The tribe celebrated from this outcome, and stored almost all of the food inside the storage hut, which both were now full again with a large portion of the remaining food being consumed by all of us. We also had to explain to the newborns about cooked food, and cooking itself.

Surprisingly, Feral Boars actually know the concept of cooking since they were one of the rare delicacies for monsters and some sentient races, and are surprisingly able to eat both meat and vegetables. For those feral boars who are ranked up, it technically wasn't considered cannibalism if they ate pork, or even they're own kind.

...Though that didn't mean there weren't consequences for their actions if they actually did eat their own tribe mates. They were either banished, or executed by the entirety of the tribe with the God of Monsters Aku's help.

Some of the weapons and armor were given to the ranked up tribe members, who were all happy about becoming better equipped, and the others were kept in the crates. I was currently browsing through one of the crates for a new pair of weapons and armor. My jacket was caked in blood and my old clothes were torn and scrapped, so I was only wearing a tan long sleeved shirt and brown baggy pants with my old bandages quickly replaced with new ones. My chesplate and vambraces were also scrapped and needed repairs, and I wanted a new pair of shoes or boots since the ground was getting too hard for my liking and dirtying my feet. I also lost my glove and mitt but I wasn't in a rush to get new ones.

I rummaged through the rest of the crate's items, still not satisfied with some either being too unwieldy or not to my liking.

No...not this one...no, I don't like this...no, not this one either...no...no...

Found it!

I grabbed a hold of the handle and took it out. It was a curved one-handed steel sword with dyed green edges. It had a very sharp single edge on it's front side and tip with the back being blunt. It also had a rough black grip, a curved steel crossguard, and a pommel in the shape of a snake with two small green emeralds in it's eyes. What intrigued me was that It's entire blade was lightly glowing a sick green, the same as that lizardman Lazarduss's weapons when he enchanted it.

I analyzed the weapon in my hands, and found it amazing.

 **Silvermoon Serpent Blade**

 **A high-quality steel forged weapon made with a night serpent's blood by a local blacksmith in the capital city of Lunaria, Silvermoon. This sword has been enchanted with [Poisonous] properties by its maker and further enhanced by the Poisonscale Clan. In the hands of someone capable of wielding it, this weapon can become very dangerous.**

 **Effect: [+60 STR], [+210 DEX], [50% chance of victim being poisoned]**

 **Rank: Rare**

 **Durability: 653/710**

"Whoah..." I inspected every part of the blade in my hands, impressed. This was the first time I saw an item that was above good, and for some reason it felt right in my hands.

I am keeping this weapon, and that is final. I'll need to Raynare about this enchanted properties. They sound useful and could be something I could learn!

 _'Silvermoon, huh...'_ I thought ruefully. I also needed to keep that tidbit in my mind. Could be useful if I were to ever move my tribe out of the forest. I was still contemplating on that decision.

I found it's scabbard and sheathed my new weapon in it, strapping them to the left side of my belt. I rummaged through more of the items and took out a dark brown leather tunic covered by a studded leather cuirass with pauldrons, a pair of dark brown studded leather vambraces, a large black belt attached with a light black satchel, and a pair of large black knee-high boots.

I took a look at the cuirass and pauldrons, and held them up first.

 **Altana Cowhide Cuirass**

 **A durable leather tunic and iron studded cuirass tanned and sewed with cow hide by a leatherworker in Altana. A common gear for protection amongst adventurers and city guards.**

 **Effect: [+10 VIT], [+100 DEF]**

 **Rank: Common**

 **Durability: 200/200**

 **Altana Cowhide Paldrons**

 **A durable pair of leather pauldrons tanned and sewed with cow hide by a leatherworker in Altana. A common gear for protection amongst adventurers and city guards.**

 **Effect: [+5 VIT], [+60 DEF]**

 **Rank: Common**

 **Durability: 180/180**

Cowhide? Well, it's not much but it is protection, and I'm not complaining. I quickly put on the cuirass and pauldrons, strapping them in tightly, before putting on the vambraces and [Analyze]'ing them too.

 **Studded Cowhide Vambraces**

 **A durable pair of cowhide vambraces studded with iron, increasing their efficiency. Tanned and sewed by a leatherworker in Altana.**

 **Effect: [+5 VIT], [+30 DEF]**

 **Rank: Uncommon**

 **Durability: 150/150**

 _'This Altana is becoming a common sight with some of the gears I found.'_ I pondered, raising an eyebrow. It was now a thing to see some equipment and items being made from a place called Altana. Is this place a commercial merchant village for armor and weapons? I guess that would make sense.

I picked up the belt, satchel and boots from the crate, and inspected them. The black belt was large enough to wrap around my waist and had a silver buckle, and on it's right side was a large brown satchel with two pockets on the outside, and had a shiny texture to it's leather looking like it was slightly glowing. The pair of black knee-high boots were also just large enough for me to wear.

Curious, I wrapped around and buckled the black belt over my first one, crisscrossing both of them together, and pulled on the boots over my feet. I then [Analyze]'d them, ignoring the chime from the skill's level up notification.

 **Feral Wolfhide Belt**

 **A special belt made from feral wolf hide, and enchanted with special properties. A special kind of gear created in a partnership of a leatherworker and an enchanter as a special armor set project in Giltea.**

 **Effect: [+30 DEX], [+10 MAG]**

 **Rank: Good**

 **Durability: 215/215**

 **Feral Wolfhide Satchel**

 **A lesser magical satchel made from feral wolf hide that allows the carrier to carry and stack up to fifty small separate items inside it, with no discernable weight difference between it being empty or full. Created alongside the Feral Wolfhide Belt in** **a partnership of a leatherworker and an enchanter as a special armor set project in Giltea.**

 **Effect: [Can hold and stack up to 50 small items], [+5 MAG]**

 **Rank: Uncommon**

 **Durability: 150/150**

 **Feral Wolfhide Boots**

 **A special pair of boots made from feral wolf hide, and enchanted with special properties.** **A special kind of gear created in a partnership of a leatherworker and an enchanter as a special armor set project in Giltea.**

 **Effect: [+50 DEX], [+30 MAG]**

 **Rank: Good**

 **Durability: 310/310**

...I am so confused right now.

Okay, where did these Lizardmen get these kind of items? Because they couldn't have possibly made these themselves. They must have stole or raided this from somewhere, but where?

And a special armor set project made from feral wolf hide? Old Lockjaw before he died told me that there were other feral monsters similar to Feral Boars, who were apart of the "Feral" monster family. He said that Feral Wolves were hard to kill monster wolves similar to wargs and were recognized by their black steel fur, slit amber eyes, and white spiked armor plates. I wonder what those two, the leatherworker and enchanter, are trying to do by creating this armor?

"..Speaking of wolves, that remind's me..." I thought aloud and narrowed my eyes, while the long thin scar over my left eye slightly ached in remembrance. "I haven't found that razorback wolf alpha Wynter in a long time yet..."

I still have to settle that score with him.

I closed the crates, and stretched my entire body, feeling tired. I walked back to village center while I overlooked the rest of the tribe who were all busy doing their work and activites I assigned them. With my ranked up members, I was planning on building actual houses, in some way research farming, upgrading most of the feral boar huts, and maybe even reinforce and build some more walls. For now, I was going to help Ironhead and Miss Ever with teaching the newborns on the tribe clearing.

Guess I'm going to be hunting for razorback wolves in the meantime while those goblins and lizardmen recover from their attack. This was going to be...very fun.

"Hope you haven't forgotten about me Wynter..." I muttered darkly, my eyes narrowing. "...Because I'm coming back for revenge."

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, that is all I could write for now, so stay tuned. See you later guys!**

* * *

 **Character Status by the end of Day 78**

 **Lockjaw II**

 **Title: [Bold Idiot], [Chief of the Mapleriver Tribe], [Lockjaw the Second], [Young Chief]**

 **Level: 21**

 **Race: [Red Orc (Feral Orc Variant)]**

 **Class: [Warrior]**

 **Perks: [** **Lockjaw's Grandson]**

 **HP: 810/810**

 **MP: 230/230**

 **STR: 191 (+13)**

 **VIT: 181 (+12)**

 **DEX: 112 (+ 10)**

 **INT: 81 (+5)**

 **WIS: 65 (+9)**

 **LD: 71**

 **Magic: 161**

* * *

 **Faction:**

 **Enemy:**

 **Goblin Clan of Broken Peak: -100(Hated)**

 **Poisonscale Clan: -100(Hated)**

* * *

 **Skills:**

 **Passive:**

 **Devil's Language(Lesser) (Level 3)**

 **Subskill: Common Draconic (Level 1)**

 **Dragon Skin(Lesser) (Level 1)**

 **Crafting (Level 8)**

 **Dagger Mastery (Level 10** **)**

 **Teaching (Level 17)**

 **Patience (Level 12)**

 **Spear Mastery (Level 1)**

 **Unarmed Mastery (Level 10)**

 **Sword Mastery (Level 18)**

 **Axe Mastery (Level 8)**

 **Shield Mastery (Level 13)**

 **Tribal Leadership (Level MAX)**

 **Active:**

 **Mortal Strike(Level 9)**

 **Shield Bash(Level 4)**

 **Analyze (Level 8)**

 **Assassinate(Level 1)**

 **Steal (Level 1)**

 **First Aid (Level 15)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: ...Wow, I was right about the reviews being lower than I expected. I just saw my story's view count for the previous chapter and it was lower than before, bummer. I also added an old to the perk [Lockjaw's Grandson] so that Issei and Old Lockjaw wouldn't get mixed up.**

 **What's up guys! I'm back with another chapter of Re: DXD, so without further ado, here it is!**

* * *

 **Day 80 (1st POV):**

Today, I had the entirety of Sleeping Boar help me reinforce the walls with hardened planks and placed sharpened stakes on them facing towards the outside against attackers, and built ten more small huts for the rest of the feral boars and six large tents from some cloth and leather we found in the crates for the ranked up members within the village. We also formed three piles of large rocks and logs and placed them in the centre of the tribe clearing to make three major bonfires for the tribe to use as warmth, and for what I was going to introduce, cooking, farming, breeding, and essentially from what I could remember from my past life, the entirety of agriculture.

To tell the truth, I didn't even have an idea of what the agriculture was like here in Mirrenia, or even in my past life since I was just a highschooler who didn't really care about anything except for my grades, my friends, and dealing with the supernatural as a devil serving Rias.

...*cough* and the glory of breasts of course, can't forget about that.*cough*

Thankfully, Ironhead, Raynare, and Miss Ever were willing to explain, and to my surprise it was very similar to our previous world's version. I also found out that Fairies were most famous for their green thumb and their strong control of magic over nature, making them very popular among kingdoms, especially farmers and gardeners. Who knew?

From what I could understand as Chief, it wouldn't be enough for the Mapleriver Tribe to live on by simply foraging, gathering, and hunting food for the rest of our lives and we couldn't rely on raiding our enemies either. We have to produce our own supply of food and I needed to get more tribe members to rank up, so this was an opportunity to implement those ideas to the rest of my tribe.

With their help, I caught the interest of everyone, aside from the young piglets who simply did not understand yet. I learned from my surroundings that the entire forest was incredibly fertile with large maple trees and lush vegetation growing here and there, and we had a good balance of water from the tribe's river, sunlight, and enough land to actually make that happen. I made a few large bundles of stone hoes, stone shovels, wooden fences, and large leather packs with my other ranked up members, raising my [Crafting] up to level 21, and by late afternoon we tilted and dug up a small field of farmland by the river with a few canals of water, and planted seeds from the vegetables we used from the storage into the ground while watering them using a wooden bucket.

I also made some miniature wooden ploughs for the heck of it, and some of the ranked up members and feral boars were surprisingly using them well. Unsurprisingly, I got a [Farming] skill and raised it up to level 10, along with most of Sleeping Boar.

Meanwhile, I had Nialla, Sara and Donovan with some of their group members place the wooden fences we made around the field with stakes planted in the ground to scare away intruders or animals trying to trespass. What was funny though was that without me noticing it, Baeddan, Donovan, and Manato decided to plant a scarecrow they made in the middle of the field. It was hanging on a large wooden cross pole with rope holding up its arms, it's thin body I could tell was sewed with brown leather sacks, the large burlap sack head on top of it having black round sewn eyes and a frown on its face to make it look angry, and instead of straw it was filled with leaves and rags of cloth ripped away from some of the old clothes too torn up to use.

It looked very strange and I knew that some animals or intruders would smarten up and realize that it was a scarecrow after a few run-ins, but I was too amused by its ridiculousness to try and remove it from the field. I decided to play along, giving it some of my old clothes, a brown long sleeved leather shirt and baggy brown pants, concealed its hands and feet with old leather gloves and boots, and placed a large round leather hat over its head and a leather mask I sewed up for the lower half of its face, shadowing it's features.

From a few opinions I asked by some of the tribe members, I humorously gave him the name of Mr. Sackhead, and left him there for the night, standing vigilant over the field. Raynare, Nialla, and Arya agreed with each other and called the name dumb, but I thought it was hilarious.

* * *

 **Day 91:**

Over the course of a week, eight of my tribe members managed to finally rank up as well.

Now of course that didn't mean we weren't doing anything. With the entirety of Sleeping Boar, we built three large storage sheds made of wooden logs decorated with leaves on their doors and roofs in place of the old storage huts which were torn down when they became too cramped to leave the food and resources in them anymore. We also built and reinforced more walls with stone around the village and began to make a mine inside a nearby large cave for ores and resources, with Donovan and Sara as the leaders of their own mining groups. They were making progress with the amount of iron, tin, copper, charcoal and steel they found inside, and Cindy, Baeddan and Manato managed to create a large stone charcoal pit forge with a pile of kindle, a stone anvil, and three large wooden buckets of water underneath the roof of a large wooden tent.

I was still trying to track Wynter and his razorback wolf pack with my own small mixed group of thundering and greedy boars, but still to no success. So I was rather surprised to come back and find some of my members rank up themselves.

Two of my tribe's females, who were identical twins named Noir and Blanc, had ranked up to feral orcs dressed in light leather armour with Blanc being shorter than her sister, and were part of Greedy Pig, having [Hunter] as their main classes. There was also Reese, Geryon, and Nova, the former two being from Thundering Hoof and now are Feral Orc and Forest Troll [Warrior]'s, and Nova being from Greedy Pig and a Canine Kobold, a light brown bipedal furred wolf humanoid dressed in leather armour, and an [Archer]. I was more focused on the first three who ranked up first, which were Ironhead, Miss Ever, and Arya.

The first to rank up was Ironhead, who was now a large dark grey feral orc male standing over 7'1" feet tall, slightly taller than my 6'9", with broad shoulders, strong muscled arms, a narrow waist, and short dark grey hair in a Caesar's cut over a rough, intimidating face. His tusks were the same as mine but longer and fare sharper with red tips. I measured his body with the help of the other boars and Baeddan. Sewing up a larger pair of clothes for him, which were a long sleeved brown rough spun tunic with chainmail underneath, buckskin leather pants, leather boots and a large iron breastplate with pauldrons and leather vambraces for protection. He was a [Warrior] like myself, taking a large iron battle-axe as his choice of weapon.

The next was Miss Ever, who became a grey feral orc female now standing over 5'6" feet tall with long silver hair that fell midway behind her back and braided at the front over a serene face with small tusks, warm motherly light blue eyes, and a sexy, buxom figure I couldn't help but internally drool over. She wore a light brown buckskin dress with long sleeves that fell to her knees and brown baggy leggings from one of the crates. She also wore a black tribal necklace, brown leather side laced shoes, and a dark brown furred mantle around her shoulders. She was a [Hunter] with her subclass being [Archer] like Nialla, and as for weapons, she took two curved daggers and a rough wooden bow with a quiver of arrows.

And last but not least was Arya, who was now a light grey feral orc female standing over five feet tall with a modest figure slightly smaller than Nialla's, long straight white hair with slight streaks of red mixed in over a soft, lively face with freckles spread beautifully around her nose, small tusks protruding out of the lower side of her mouth the same as Nialla's, and royal purple eyes. She wore a short sleeveless maple red and brown dress attached with white fur at the end of her dress, a few brown tribal bracelets on each of her wrist, and white silk stockings underneath brown knee high boots over her legs. She also took two iron daggers from the crates as one of her weapons, as well as to my confusion a long wooden stave with different shades of green leaves and an animal skull decorated on top, which didn't last long.

What was surprising and to my amazement, was that she had red tribal tattoos over her forearms, and was able to use magic when she held her hands up and created small embers of fire that danced on her fingertips. It turned out that her tattoos were signs of her being blessed by Wendelin, the [Minor God of Fire Magic], when she ranked up and that she was now of the [Fire Witch] class.

The whole tribe and myself, except for Raynare who simply smiled, cheered out of excitement over this discovery! We finally had a magic user on our tribe, and even if it was one magic user, it was still amazing!

Other than that, the field was growing well, and in a few more weeks or months It would essentially be time to begin harvesting the vegetables and crops. The Mapleriver tribe was becoming more prosperous, and I couldn't have it any other way.

Now if only I could actually enjoy the scenery, instead of being slightly paranoid and so focused on our main enemy clan Broken Peak, their allies the Poisonscale, and my hunt for Wynter's pack, but that's the price of being Chief, my job is never done for caring over the wellbeing of my people.

Day 93:

Uneventful. I had trained the new pile of rookies till they were knocked unconscious on the ground, raising my [Teaching] and [Patience] levels up a quite a bit, and trained my [Sword Mastery] and [Dagger Mastery] up to 23 and 17, with [Archery] as a new skill and up to 10. I also noticed that my face was growing a beard so I took a dagger, a wooden bucket of water, and using the reflection of the dagger, carefully shaved off a bit of my facial hair and made it into a neat 5'0 clock shadow, but aside from all that, pretty uneventful.

* * *

 **Day 98:**

I was practicing my [Unarmed Mastery] in an empty clearing with my gear besides a nearby tree in an effort to gain back my old master rank of hand-to-hand combat, going through a few styles and moves I could remember from my past training with my precious friends in DXD, Tannin-Ossan, and Sairaorg. I was steadily increasing its levels up to 38 and my STR, VIT and DEX much higher, before I heard Ironhead call me from behind my back.

"Hey, Chief Lockjaw!" I turned my head and see Ironhead walking up with some of the ranked up members behind him. "All of us are going to spar in a tournament, wanna join us?" Ironhead asked, looking ready to rumble at the prospect.

I raised my eyebrow in interest. A tournament huh? "Well, sure. I guess I can join."

"Great!" They all exclaimed, excited.

I grabbed my gear and was soon led to the clan clearing, where everybody of my tribe was forming an arena inside a large square, with Miss Ever and Raynare leading as referee. She was currently standing up and explaining the tournament to the audience, who were all feral boars, piglets, and some ranked members like Nialla and Arya.

I saw Raynare standing outside of the middle of the ring with Miss Ever besides her, looking ready to announce something towards the large audience of tribe members.

"Alright everyone, listen up! The objective of the tournament is for each of our participants to show of their fighting skills while facing off against one another in an unarmed brawl, and in each match you either win by getting your opponent out of the ring, knocking them out, or making them submit in defeat. When we reach the final two competitors, they will face off in a final brawl, and the one who wins will be crowned as the Strongest Fighter of Mapleriver, and will receive a special little trinket along with a secret weapon. No cheap shots, no hitting below the belt, and the goal is to have a fun and fair fight for everyone, understood!" Raynare shouted, looking around the now excited feral boars and ranked up members.

"Yeah!" They exclaimed, excited.

Raynare and Miss Ever had noticed the raised hoof in the air, and Raynare responded. "Yes, what is your question?"

"What does "hitting below the belt" mean?" I saw that it was one of the little female piglets who raised her hoof, who I remember naming as Viola, and chuckled a bit.

Raynare deadpanned. "I'll tell you when you're older, Viola."

"Okay!" Viola happily responded, making me and a few other of the adults chuckle harder.

Raynare shook her head and nodded to Miss Ever, who looked at Raynare and nodded back.

"Alright then." Miss Ever raised her right arm up, "Let the first ever fighting tournament of the Mapleriver Tribe...begin!" she then swung her arm downwards, signalling the start of the match.

The first two participating fighters got onto the ring, who I could see were Donovan and Geryon, took off their shirts, and began to duke it out with their fists and kicks. I walked up to Raynare, who saw me and gave me a bemused look.

"You guys decided to host a tournament?" I clarified, amused.

"Yeah, some of the tribe members and I were getting bored a few days ago, so we decided to start a tournament to re-energize the tribe with two surprise rewards at the end, if that's okay with you?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Eh, it's fine, just ask me next time. So, what's the reward?" I grinned, already expecting her answer.

Raynare simply scoffed. "Sorry Chief, can't spoil the surprise. So, they got you in too?"

"Yeah, can't let this rookies get too arrogant now, can I?" I scoffed back, slightly smirking.

"Hey!" The other participants behind me shouted, sounding offended.

"Ahem, remind me again who's training you all to the bone?" I asked them with a raised eyebrow, not even looking behind me to see their pale faces. "And can possibly increase your training up to an eleven, until you all eventually pass out from exhaustion. Hmm?"

That had shut them up quickly.

"...Exactly." I smugly grinned, causing Raynare who was in front of me to roll her eyes with a smile forming on her lips.

They quietly grumbled before they went back to their positions on the side-lines. I sat down and observed the rest of the match. Three minutes had passed in the fight before Donovan had successfully knocked Geryon out of the ring with a kick to the stomach, ending the match. They shook hands with grinning, bruised faces and went on their merry way back to their seats.

This continued for a long period of time in the tournament, I was able to beat back both Manato and Baeddan and made them submit defeat with Reese as my only knockout when I uppercutted him under the chin, before all that was left standing in the ring was me and Ironhead.

I licked my lips, tasting blood with a hint of iron and hopped in place a few times, eyeing Ironhead who was stretching his sore arms while strongly meeting my gaze. We were both bruised in some places, my arms and leg muscles were feeling sore and I had slightly bloodied lips, a cut over my right eyebrow which would need stitching and would probably leave a scar, and lastly a black bruise under my left eye, while Ironhead himself had very sore arm muscles, a dried bloodied nose, and a small black bruise forming over the left side of his stomach. We had taken off our shirts and boots a long time ago in the matches, with me showing off my scarred and muscular body built like a soldier, while Ironhead had the build of a heavyweight bodybuilder due to the defined, strong muscles I could tell on his body.

I also felt a strange significant amount of stares from somewhere, but left it as imaginary.

"Okay people, this is the final match if the tournament! Is everybody ready?!" Raynare shouted out.

The tribe audience simply cheered back in joy and excitement.

"Alright! On the right side of the arena, we have the largest feral orc in the tribe who was won his matches with two knockouts, one submission, and still looking ready to fight! He has quickly proven himself as one of the strongest participants in this tournament and one of the top strongest warriors of Mapleriver. Please give a round of applause for, Ironhead!" Raynare pointed towards Ironhead, who pumped his fists upwards and roared, receiving the cheering applause and hoof stomps with glee.

I simply clapped along, smiling. I could tell that this fight was going to be one of my most intense brawls I would ever face since my rank up, or my past life for that matter.

"And on the left side of the ring, we have our most beloved leader and father figure of the tribe, who is also the toughest red orc we know in Gallion Forest, and made two of his opponents submit in defeat and knocked his last opponent out cold with a deadly uppercut right up the chin! He is the Chief of Mapleriver himself; please give it up for, Lockjaw!" Raynare shouted, pointing at me.

I garnered a lot more applause and hoof stomps than Ironhead, who was clapping along with them as well, a wide smile on his face. I simply stood there, dumbstruck before grinning and waving back at my own people.

'So, they also see me as a father figure, huh?' I thought, mentally chuckling a bit to myself. 'Never thought I would actually be one, but it goes to show how my own people really do look up to me.'

This reminded me of how back then I would go full throttle for my own precious friends in my past life, and that wasn't something I was going to change now.

"Before the match begins, we must ask that both of the participants shake hands with one another to show a mutual sign of respect." Raynare announced.

I walked up and met Ironhead in the middle of the ring, firmly shaking our hands together with mutual respect in our eyes.

"May the best fighter win?" Ironhead asked, grinning broadly.

"Don't get too cocky, Ironhead. Regardless of your strength, I'm still going to mop the floor with you." I smirked, challengingly.

"...Mop the floor?" He tilted his head, confused.

My face fell flat. "It means that I am going to beat you in this match, Ironhead."

"Oh! Well don't expect me to go down so easily!" He retorted back.

We quickly let go of our hands, and walked back to our positions, shifting into our stances. I was in a simple boxing stance, while Ironhead was crouching low with his hands besides him.

"Fighters, are you ready?" Miss Ever shouted, looking between both of us.

"Yeah!" We exclaimed, responding back.

She nodded, raising her arm up. "Then let the match..." She then swung her arm down. "Begin!"

I kicked off the match first with a sprint towards Ironhead, and jabbed my right fist at his chest. "Hah!"

He tilted his head left to dodge the attack, swinging his right fist at me, to which I dodged and retaliated with a leg sweep aimed at his right leg, sending him down to the ground.

Before I could capitalize on the opportunity, I leapt back from a kick to my shins from a safe distance, and Ironhead quickly got himself back up, looking fine. "I'm not done yet!" He growled, cracking both of his knuckles.

I craned and cracked my neck a few times as well and approached him slowly, circling around one another before I lashed out a few jabs and haymakers at him, who in turn dodged and weaved through the attacks and proceeded with a haymaker to my stomach.

"Oof!" I was bent forward from the blow and skidded a few meters, before I recovered and when I saw Ironhead going for an uppercut up to my chin, dodged and in reversal spun around and sent out a kick to his abdomen with my right foot.

"Gah!" He was too sent back a few meters, and before he could react, I ran up to grapple his knees and lifted him up to slam him back down onto the grassy ground.

I mounted the upper part of his abdomen and landed fast jabs on his face and chest, before Ironhead finally recovered and struck out with an uppercut, pushed me off his body and onto the ground.

"Oof!" I was slightly dazed from the blow before I shook it off and spring boarded myself up, shifting into a Muay Thai stance. I rushed back at Ironhead again, who was already standing up and rushed at me as well, and proceeded to exchange strikes and hits with each other, with me weathering through his blows and attempting to punch and kick more parts of his body, while he was also blocking my attacks and lashed out with some of his own strikes.

I blocked a punch reaching for my face, and countered it with a hit to his right leg using my left shin. This immediately made him bend his leg in pain, and gave me an opening.

I lashed out with a roundhouse kick, bending him forward and hooked my right arm under his left, before swinging my left leg over his body flipping him over, causing me and Ironhead to fall down to the ground and landed straight into a cross arm bar.

"Argh!" Ironhead cried out when we landed on the ground and I started to create pressure to his left arm. He tried to break free before I added more pressure, essentially making him tap out with his right hand. "Ow, ow, okay, you win! Ow!"

"There you have it everyone! Our winner by submission, and now crowned as the Strongest Fighter in Mapleriver! Please give a round of applause again for, Chief Lockjaw!" I could hear Raynare say, before the arena surrounding us exploded with cheers, applauses, and hoof stomps.

I quickly broke the lock and let Ironhead go, standing up first before helping him back up onto his feet. "Wow, that last one hurts." Ironhead said, wincing in pain as he experimentally moved his his left arm. "You never taught any of us that skill."

Before the tournament, I had started training the ranked up members with a few basic martial art techniques so that they could better protect themselves. I was also hiding a lot more moves from them and didn't want to reveal all of my skills so quickly.

"Hey, it's supposed to be one of my hidden trump cards whenever I was in a struggle. Don't expect me to teach you all of my tricks!" I retorted while rolling my eyes. "And aren't I teaching you trainees enough techniques to fight and defend yourself with?"

"Can't argue with that!" Ironhead said, looking very sheepish.

"Will the winner please step up to receive your prize!" I turned my body around and walked away from Ironhead, the crowd was already moving away from the arena to get back to what they were doing aside from a few bystanders when I reached Miss Ever, who was standing outside the centre of the ring while holding two items on top of a leather cloth.

"Congratulations, Chief!" Miss Ever said, smiling. "Ready to receive your prizes?"

"Yeah, Thanks." I smiled back at her, grabbing ahold of said items from her hands before she walked away, and inspected them.

On my left hand were two brown leather armbands decorated with sharp teeth and white fur at each ends, while over on my right hand I was holding a long black metal bō staff with gold details and what looked like hard gold metal capped at the ends. It had a wavy smooth texture on its body, and engraved into it were outlines of leaves and branches.

I [Analyse]'d the armbands first, ignoring the ping of a skill level up.

 **Forest Enchanted Armbands**

 **Leather armbands created with wolf pelts and decorated with sharp teeth and horned rabbit fur, which enchanted with lesser forest magic essence to defend its user. Created by a forest witch in Mapleriver.**

 **Effect: [+10 STR], [+50 Defence], [+30 Resistance towards Forest magic].**

 **Rank: Uncommon**

 **Durability: 330/330**

I blinked in surprise, "Arya made this?" I thought out loud.

"Mhm." I turned my head to the right, and saw Arya standing next to me, gazing towards the armbands. "I had Raynare teach me how to enchant items and weapons, and when they announced the tournament, I thought that I could use my skills to make the armbands, which would be the reward in front of you." She tilted her head. "Is it good?"

I nodded, transferring the armbands to my right hand and patting Arya softly on her head with a wide grin. "Of course it is!"

I could see her enjoying my pat with a soft smile, before removing my hand from her head, and wore the armbands on. I could feel a calming sensation wash over me, but to my surprise the scales on my arms started slightly glowing green underneath my bandages before it faded away.

"What the...?" A window popped up in front of me, interrupting my thoughts.

[ **Dragon Skin(Lesser)] has levelled up! 1-2!**

 **[Dragon Skin(Lesser)] has absorbed the essence of current magic, creating a new subskill! [Light Nature Resistance LV1]!**

 **Due to initial rush from absorbing of current magic, MAG has been slightly raised up to 203!**

'My...my [Dragon Skin(Lesser)] finally levelled up...and my MAG was slightly raised too?' I blinked my eyes, shocked.

Does this mean...that magic is what levels this skill up? No, that can't just simply be it. I have the subskill [Tough Skin] and that's not magical, and my sword is poison-enchanted yet I haven't gotten any kind of response, There was also the absorption of magic detail, so there has to be more to this...

"C-Chief...?" I looked at Arya to see her shocked expression. "Why were your arms glowing?"

"Um..." I glanced down at my own arms and looked back at Arya. "Quick question, have I ever shown you and the others what's beneath my bandages?"

"Um...no?" She meekly asked, still looking down at my arms with uncertainty.

I clicked my tongue. "Hm...do you want me to show them to you?" I asked Arya with serious expression,

She caught the meaning of my words and calmed down. "Y-yes, if you don't mind me looking..."

I nodded and lifted up my left arm towards her, letting the staff fall down from my right hand onto the ground before removing the top half of the bandages, showing off a bit of the red scales on my arm.

Arya's eyes widened before she moved her left hand onto my own arm to touch the scales before quickly pulling it away. "Amazing...they actually feel real. Ise, were you blessed by a god?"

I cocked my eyebrow when she called me by my old name instead of Chief, but let it go. If Baeddan could do it, why not also my friends as well?

I also couldn't let Arya know that I was an actual reincarnated person or she would suspect me of being crazy.

"You could...say that." I lied, slightly turning my eyes away from her to look guilty. "To be honest, I was afraid of your and the others reaction to... well, this." I motioned towards the scales.

"Oh! I see..." Arya placed her left hand underneath her right elbow to cup her chin in thought. "But red scales? When I look closer, they look oddly draconic. Who is the god that blessed you, Ise?"

I froze, not expecting that. "Um...well..."

"Arya? There you are!" I was thankfully saved from explaining when we turned our heads to see Nialla calling out to the startled witch from a distance. "Come on, the others need your help!" She said, before running back.

"O-Okay, I'll be there!" Arya then looked back at me, looking apologetic. "Sorry Is-I mean Chief." She quickly said, now realizing that in her shock and awe she was calling me by my first name.

I held up a hand. "Hey, no worries. Baeddan still refers to me by my old name at times, so it's alright for you or some of our other friends to say it."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I am. You should go to Nialla, she sounds kind of urgent."

"Right." I began to re-tie my bandages when Arya started to run, but then stopped when I saw her stay still on her feet a few meters away and slightly turn her body to look back towards me. "Ise?"

"Hm?"

"Am...am I the only one who knows about this?" She asked, tilting her head in an odd, but cute way.

"Well...yeah?" I said, quirking an eyebrow at her question.

"...I see." To my growing confusion, she began to have an oddly happy face with a pleased smile, before she continued to run after Nialla. "Thanks for the answer, Chief!"

"...I'm having an odd sense of Deja-vu...again." I narrowed my eyes, puzzled. "But what?"

I know what it is and is so familiar, but I just can't put a finger on it!

I shook my head before I continued retying the bandages on my left arm. When I firmly tied it back in place, I picked up the staff laying at my feet from the ground with my hands, and [Analyse]"d it.

 **[Fera Cervum]**

 **A special bō staff forged with steel, obsidian, and the blood and antlers of a Great Oriv Stag. A long blunt staff weapon which used to belong to a dead fighter from Giltea, and was enchanted with greater forest magic to enhance fluid strikes and movements of the user.**

 **Effect: [+210 STR], [+480 DEX], [40% chance of critical damage]**

 **Rank: Unique**

 **Durability: 840/840**

My eyes twitched at the overhaul of information.

...What were the lizardmen doing with this kinds of weapon? No, the better question is, how did the Poisonscale get their hands on them in the first place?!

...and wasn't this in latin named Wild Stag?

I sighed stressfully, before looking back at the weapon in my hands. Curious, I swung and spun the bō staff around a few times, and started going through a few motions and moves to test it. Satisfied, I placed it over my right shoulder and walked back to get my gear, noticing that I was still shirtless.

 _'I could get used to this staff.'_ I thought ruefully, feeling like it fit right in my hands. I also saw at the corner of my eye a notification, which said that I now had a [Staff Mastery] skill _.'Besides, I needed to get a blunt weapon to use for not killing anyways...aside from a club that is.'_

* * *

 **Day 101:**

I was on top of a tree from one of the many large branches I was sitting on. I left morning training to Nialla and Ironhead, and was scouting the area I was in for suspicious details from one of my rival clans, which I knew was one of the densest parts of Gallion Forest. I was decked out in my Armor with new leather gloves on my hands, my sword at my left hip, my Fera Cervum slung behind my back along with a wooden bow, and my original iron dagger sheathed at my right hip, underneath my satchel and a wooden quiver of arrows.

I was now at Level 46, and was levelling up slowly but surely enough to reach a hundred or possibly more, with my physical and mental stats, as well as some of my skills increased as well. I gained a personal perk known as [Battle-Hardened], making me much more harder to kill, increased my awareness in battle, and raised my health by 20%. I also created two new skills called [Bash] and [Wind Sweep] while training with my bo staff, and raised them up to level 5.

I was scanning the area for a few moments before I heard a large crunch and rumble from the ground. I stilled unsteadily, and then shifted my body into a crouching position on top of the branch.

"What was that?" I silently whispered, alarmed. I grabbed the hilt of my sword and unsheathed it. I spotted something in the distance, and went onto a nearby branch to take a closer look.

Hidden behind the large maple trees and coming out of the distance, I could see some of its features. It was over fifteen feet tall and had long, thick greyish-brown hair decorated with braids and beads with wide grey eyes, small stubby white horns growing out of its forehead, tapered ears, and a low jutting jaw full of sharp canines. When I looked down I saw that it was shirtless, showing off its large pot-belly, and was wearing a large brown loincloth held up by a brown thick rope belt decorated with what disturbingly looked like human and monster skulls around its waist. It's feet was bare footed, and in its right hand was dragging the remains of a large tree acting as large club, from what I could tell was its weapon when I saw the bloodstains on it.

I went pale with fright, and quickly [Analyse]'d it.

 **Cannibal Giant Elder (Lv310)**

 **HP: 330,400/230,400**

 **Cannibal Giants are stray nomad giants who have gone insane with cannibalism and eat both monsters and other races, including their own kind. This elder giant has been driven into insanity from a long time ago, and will not hesitate to devour every mortal in its path.**

I gulped, nervous and definitely afraid. A cannibal giant?! This thing's level was insane, with it being 310! With no doubt, I'll be eaten alive in a second, and his heath is ridiculous too!

But...what was a monster like that doing here?

I looked around the area and saw to my left a large dirt road, spotting a large brown carriage sitting there attached with what looked to be a cart covered by a large cloth. From what I could see, there was no driver, and four horses attached at the front of the carriage were frantically trying to pull the vessel away and get out of their leashes, but one of the wheels were stuck onto the ground.

I grimaced and bit my lip, conflicted. I can't leave whoever's inside and those horses to die, but I'll be facing up against a powerful monster in the process...what do I do?

...*sigh* Dammit all.

I sheathed my sword back and hopped off branch to branch, safely landing on the ground. I sprinted across the trees, unslinging my bow on my left hand and grabbing an arrow with my right, notched it and aiming behind the elder giant's head.

"I hope to god this works..." I muttered, slightly shaking in fear. I pulled the arrow back even more, and when I reached the clearing where the giant was at, I quickly let loose and fired it.

THWUP!

It flew across the air, moving forward before hitting the back of the giant's nape. It stopped moving and slowly turned its head, its eyes looking downwards and spotting me on the ground, still in firing position.

I gave it a shaky smile, lowering my bow while nervously chuckling despite the furious glare it was giving me. "Sooo...you come here often?"

It turned its whole body around and gave out a loud, bestial roar.

 _ **"GRAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

I could feel the air ripple around me, my hair swept back from the roar, and small parts of its spit landed on me. My expression fell flat, and I wiped the disgusting liquid off my face with my right hand. "...I immediately regret this decision."

It raised its left leg up, prompting me to spun my right foot's heel around to dash to the left, and stomped down onto the ground from where I was at, creating a large depression on the ground. I immediately grabbed two arrows, notching them back, and fired at its face, to which it simply raised its right arm, resulting in the arrows being shot there instead.

"Damnit!" I slung my bow, and unsheathed my sword with my right hand. It gave out another bestial roar, before raising its tree club to smash me. I rolled to the sides, swiftly dodging it's blow, and activated [Mortal Strike].

I gritted my teeth and sprinted around its weapon, nearing its hand and lashed out with a powerful slice. "Hah!"

My blade cleanly sliced through a small part of its wrist, and began to cut and slash at its hand multiple times, leaving a large amounts of small cuts, before deactivating the skill to regenerate my MP. I rolled to the side and ran away when it's left hand tried to grab me, looking back and grimacing to see the giant raise its hand unfazed, no pain whatsoever. "Oh, come on!"

I saw that it quickly turned its body, raising its left hand up, and I had back stepped when the giant slammed it's open hand into the ground in front of me, cutting off my path and trapping me. I looked back and saw that it had reared its hand into a fist, alerting me of what's trying to do.

"No, no, no, no, no, no..." Without thinking, I quickly unsheathed my sword and dagger to stab and climb up the large hand using them as picks and vaulted over it, narrowly escaping its attempts at slapping its hands together to pound me.

 _'I need to lead this guy elsewhere!'_ I thought, frantically forming a plan which may work. I ran to a far enough distance, and turned on my heel. I sheathed my weapons and cupped my mouth with my hands, giving out a large shout. "Hey, Lice-ridden Meatsack!"

The cannibal giant grabbed its weapon and turned around, snarling angrily while walking towards me.

"Try to fucking catch me, you Gargantuan Tool!" I immediately turned around and sprinted across the clearing and through the trees, jumping over and ducking under a stray branch or bush. I was constantly glancing behind my back, and seeing the giant running after me while he smashed, uprooted, and pounded some of the trees in its path away. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" I muttered under my breath, my nerves were frying like a hot oven right now.

I spotted a large entanglement of vines from a branch and grabbed them, swearing like a shipload of sailors as I frantically planned how to get this oversized cannibal off my back. I mean, I had handled supersized enemies in my past life, but back then, I had Ddraig to help me out. Plus I could fly back then, which had helped a lot.

Hmm…idea.

Spotting my goal I reached within myself for my power, my magic. Feeling it, I grasped it as I swiftly tied one end of the vines around a tree then looped the other one around another a fair distance off. That done, I hopped over the vine and ran back into sight, ignoring the popup window as I did so.

"Oi! Dumbass giant! I'm over here! Hungry? Why wait?!" I taunted and bellowed at the cannibal giant, which bellowed angrily again. I don't think it really understood my words, but it definitely understood my attitude. Waving its crude club clumsily, it charged right at me…and then tripped over the vine stretched between the trees.

It floated there rather comically for a moment before starting to fall. I legged it away to the right just in time to get sent flying by the displaced air of it smashing into the ground…right at the edge of a cliff. With a rumble and groan of tearing earth and rock, the giant (and a good chunk of the cliff) fell down into the valley on the other side. I had lost a third of my HP thanks to being sent flying into a tree, but I reasoned that it was HP well spent.

Tiptoeing over to the edge of the cliff, I peered down to see the giant sprawled out with a highly confused expression on its ugly face. I also noticed, somewhat peevishly, that it had only lost about five percent of its health from that little tumble. As expected from a level three-hundred-plus giant.

That being said, it was becoming more lucid as time passed, so I decided that it was time to withdraw. He who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day, and all stuff.

I walked back to the carriage to check on the civilians inside, still feeling groggy from the hit, and knocked on the carriage door a couple of times. I was responded with silence instead.

Confused, I grabbed the doorknob and twisted, surprised when it clicked and the door casually swung open. I gawked like an idiot when I saw that there was nobody inside, just a fancy brown room with a couple of large leather rucksacks on the seats. There was a table in the middle with a fancy white tea seat left untouched.

I blinked a couple of times, before I slapped my forehead in realization. "Idiot! Of course there wouldn't be anyone inside, they should have heard the giant a mile away!" I groaned, feeling stupid.

So I did all that for nothing?! Goddess dammit!

I ran my palm roughly across my face and sighed. "Well, at least there's an upside to this mess."

I looked to back to see the cart hiding the potential supplies me and my clan could use, and switched to the front of the carriage and saw the horses still attached, now calmed down. "Now, Mapleriver has more supplies and it's own ride service." I said, weakly smiling and still feeling stupid.

Besides, I think I have the faintest idea of what to do.

I walked up to the front and got up to the seat, grabbing a hold of the reigns and snapped them. "Hah!" I shouted with a loud voice.

As expected, the horses started to move, now moving the carriage forward on the path. I grinned, smiling widely.

"Wait, till I show the clan this baby." I whispered, giddy with excitement. I snapped the reigns again, causing the horses to speed up on the rough road. I got a hold of the basic workings, and soon led the carriage off-road and to the path of where my village was. All in all, a pretty good haul and a successful day.

* * *

 **A/N: Before the start of credits, I have something to say. I am going to go finally write that new chapter of my other story, A Dragon's Gamer Life. God's it's been 2015 since I updated, and if you're interested take a look since I revised chapter 1 and 2 since I reread them and felt like I could have done better. Anyway, on with the credits!**

 **You know...I've been thinking. With the current pace of Mapleriver's growth, things are running smoothly, but they still have to deal with two clans, who could possibly come back to return the favour.**

 **So as a compromise, I am going to give Mapleriver their first allies in the forest, of which you readers can choose on. Now do take in mind, that these allies will also accompany and join Mapleriver on their growth as a clan, city, or possible kingdom, so be careful of your decision.**

 **Here are some of the occupants and monsters of Gallion Forest, of which you can vote on besides Mapleriver's Feral Boars. Occupants: Red Gnomes, Furbolgs, Murlocs, Bullywugs, Croaka's and Gippli's, Bandits, Owlbears, Razorback Wolves, Slimes and Balloons, Lizardmen(Enemy), Goblins and Hobgoblins(Enemy), Salamanders. I'm also hiding some choices since I don't want to reveal them all yet.**

 **That is all, please review on this story or PM me on your vote and the reason why, tell me what you think of this chapter, and I'll see you all later, peace!**

* * *

 **Character Status by the end of Day 101**

 **Lockjaw Mapleriver II**

 **Title: [Bold Idiot], [Chief of the Mapleriver Tribe], [Lockjaw the Second], [Young Chief]**

 **Level: 46**

 **Race: [Red Orc (Feral Orc Variant)]**

 **Class: [Warrior]**

 **Perks: [Old Lockjaw's Grandson], [Battle-Hardened]**

 **HP: 10,739/10,739**

 **MP: 610/610**

 **STR: 381 (+13)**

 **VIT: 418 (+12)**

 **DEX: 356 (+ 10)**

 **INT: 83 (+5)**

 **WIS: 214 (+9)**

 **LD: 279**

 **Magic: 310**

* * *

 **Faction:**

 **Ally:**

 **[Empty]**

 **Enemy:**

 **Goblin Clan of Broken Peak: -100(Hated)**

 **Poisonscale Clan: -100(Hated)**

* * *

 **Skills:**

 **Passive:**

 **Unique Skills:**

 **Devil's Language (Lesser) (Level 3)**

 **Subskill: Common Draconic (Level 1)**

 **Dragon Skin (Lesser) (Level 2)**

 **Tribal Leadership (Level MAX)**

 **Class Skills:**

 **[Empty]**

 **Basic Skills:**

 **Crafting (Level 21)**

 **Dagger Mastery (Level 17)**

 **Teaching (Level 21)**

 **Patience (Level 19)**

 **Spear Mastery (Level 1)**

 **Unarmed Mastery (Level 20)**

 **Sword Mastery (Level 23)**

 **Axe Mastery (Level 8)**

 **Shield Mastery (Level 13)**

 **Staff Mastery (Level 4)**

 **Archery (Level 10)**

 **Farming (Level 10)**

 **Active:**

 **Unique Skills:**

 **Analyse (Level 10)**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Mortal Strike (Level 11) (Warrior)**

 **Shield Bash (Level 7) (Warrior)**

 **Basic Skills:**

 **Assassinate (Level 1)**

 **Steal (Level 1)**

 **First Aid (Level 15)**

 **Bash (Level 5)**

 **Wind Sweep (Level 5)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:...So, as you can probably tell from the description. I 'm done with this story. Zilch. Nada. My brain is officially hurting. Sorry guys; but due to having to work all day during the entire year while having to try to fix my computer you can tell by now I have lost the plot and motivation to move forward. Luckily for me, I just published a new story called**

 **Jarhead**

 **You can't tell, but this is a superhero story. If you're interested, go check it out. You might just like it. I'll see you guy's later, peace!**


End file.
